


Лучший фокус Уильяма Картера

by Leadlay



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Canon, Surviving, broken world, some kind of amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadlay/pseuds/Leadlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уильям Картер, начинающий фокусник, оказывается вдруг в странном и очень опасном мире, одна из главных опасностей которого - человек с топором, утверждающий, что это Картер во всем виноват.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Поезд

Уильям удивленно моргнул: поезд куда-то исчез вместе с толпой, перроном и сводом вокзала. Вместо них перед глазами было огромное синее небо без единого облачка. А под пальцами - Уильям сжал и разжал их; ему показалось, что руки реагируют слабо, будто затекли, - он чувствовал траву. 

"Может, я заснул", - он повернул голову и посмотрел направо. Хороший сон.

В футе от его лица, среди травы, сидел пушистый рыжий кролик. Похоже, зверек совсем не испугался человека - то, как он привстал на задние лапы, разглядывая Уильяма, выдавало скорее любопытство.

"Интересно, что у него на голове", - умиротворенно подумал Уильям. Ему захотелось сесть, чтобы лучше рассмотреть и траву, и кролика, но, стоило только приподняться, что-то тут же налетело на него сбоку.

И вцепилось в горло.

\- ТЫ!

Верещание кролика, исчезнувшего в траве, потонуло в диких воплях напавшего и хрипах самого Уильяма, который хотел бы закричать, да глотку сдавили слишком сильно.

Уильям был одним из тех, кто никогда не любил ни спорт, ни драки, да и вид его оставлял желать лучшего - долговязый, тощий парень, еще и зрение так себе. Хорошим фокусникам ни орлиное зрение, ни физическая сила, конечно, не требуются. Но Уильям был не только плохим бойцом, но и плохим фокусником, и ему пришлось выучить, что делать, если представление публике не понравилось. Особенно простой публике из маленьких городков.

Поэтому одной ногой он, сколько хватило размаху, пнул напавшего по голени, рассчитывая попасть в косточку, побольнее, а коленом второй врезал в район живота; хватка разжалась; Уильям выкатился из-под взбешенного человека, вскочил и побежал - иногда на досуге он размышлял с мрачной иронией, что ноги помогли ему в жизни побольше, чем руки. Все, как предсказывал дядя Генри. Разве что вот насчет тюрьмы пока не совпало.

До сих пор ноги его не подводили - неотесанные простаки-зрители, в общем и целом, редко бывали злы лично на него. Свое дело тут делали и глупость, и алкоголь, и простая скука - если фокусы оказались занудными, их можно заменить дракой, если не вышло с первого раза свалить заезжего дохляка - можно подраться и между собой, главное, чтобы вечер не пропал даром. Все, что терял при худшем варианте побега сам Уильям - старый цилиндр, саквояж и двух кроликов, но для этого ему должно было очень сильно не повезти: после первых двух месяцев путешествий по побережью молодой фокусник не только научился обходиться малым реквизитом, который всегда держал в поле зрения, но и успевал захватить его с собой. А вещи поценнее переместились в более подходящие для них места - ну, например, в ботинки.

Однако, судя по всему, на этот раз кому-то пришлись не по вкусу не только фокусы Уильяма.

Его схватили за лодыжки и резко дернули назад; Уильям вскрикнул и, упав, попытался вслепую ударить привязчивого ублюдка, но тот легко ушел от удара; Уильям перевернулся и дернулся вправо - чужой кулак вбил траву в землю в дюйме от уха, а потом цепкие пальцы вновь сомкнулись на его шее.

\- Думал сбежать? - прорычал ему в лицо человек, собиравшийся его задушить. - А где же старый добрый дым? Почему ты не провалился сквозь землю? Стал сдавать, да? Скажи, приятель?

\- Гххх, - ответил Уильям. Похоже, дело было дрянь. Последний раз он умудрился встрять так серьезно на своем втором "деревенском" представлении в Америке, когда большинство зрителей оказались какими-то юными сектантами, глубоко, кажется, убежденными, что на дворе средневековье. Представление закончилось на моменте выхода на сцену - когда дым рассеялся, а "появившийся" Уильям поклонился, ожидая аплодисментов, ему пришлось убегать кукурузными полями. Хорошо хоть их не подожгли. И Джек еще что-то говорил о прелестях провинциальной жизни в этой стране!

\- Гххх, - повторил Уильям, покосившись сперва на чужие руки, а затем на того, кто, кажется, твердо решил его убить.

Дело было дрянь, дело было настолько дрянь, что не получалось подобрать сравнений. Верхом на Уильяме, сжимая ему шею, сидел сумасшедший бродяга. Одежда на нем могла когда-то быть приличной и даже немного щегольской, но сейчас дырявый и бурый от грязи - и, бог мой, неужели крови? - жилет скреплял собой остатки рубашки, рукава которой были оборваны у локтей, а полосы черной ткани, высоко намотанные на руки, составляли раньше, должно быть, часть брюк. 

Лицо его было перекошено яростью и безумием - всклокоченные волосы, неровная щетина, мелкие царапины и шрамы складывались в портрет самый скверный, какой только можно представить.

И они вдвоем посреди какого-то леса. Откуда ждать помощи?

_Какого-то леса._

Как он здесь оказался?

Нет, это просто сон... и его совсем нельзя назвать хорошим.

Уильям закрыл глаза, пытаясь проснуться, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он зажмурился так сильно, как только мог.

\- Даже не пытайся, - рявкнул его будущий убийца. - Жалости от меня ты больше не дождешься. О Тесла, что на меня вообще нашло? Надо было прикончить тебя прямо на троне!

\- Я верну деньги, - прохрипел Уильям наобум, потому что почувствовал, что хватка немного ослабла. - И я... не дьявол, мистер... я просто фокусник...

Сумасшедший расхохотался.

\- Конечно! Не дьявол! Просто фокусник в своем маленьком мирке! А билет сюда обошелся мне так дорого, что вернуть ты ничего не сможешь... разве что...

Он наклонился ближе; Уильям попытался вжаться в землю, но та не поддавалась, и ему пришлось смотреть на широко оскалившегося психопата, державшего его теперь за шею почти ласково, как пойманную дичь.

Растрескавшиеся губы, царапины и шрамы, черная щетина и дикарски белые зубы.

\- Разве что я наемся сегодня досыта.

Уильям не выдержал. 

Он зажмурился и заорал.

Он вопил, как в детстве, когда свалился в пустой колодец на задворках у мистера Хоупса, и, похоже, с таким же эффектом - тогда глухой старикан почти двенадцать часов его не слышал.

Он думал, что прямо сейчас его задушат или даже загрызут, но сумасшедший почему-то не спешил обрывать крик своей жертвы.

Уильям замолчал и рискнул приоткрыть глаза.

Сумасшедший все еще сидел на нем, придавливая к земле, и не убирал с шеи рук, но совсем перестал сжимать их и выглядел при этом немного сбитым с толку.

\- Ты верещишь, как свинолюд, - сказал он неуверенно.

\- Не ешьте меня! О боже, я вам все отдам! Боже мой, я же просто хотел сесть на поезд! Я тощий, я костлявый, как пугало, у меня есть деньги, возьмите их, или, или - хотите, я куплю вам огромный обед, вам в жизни такой не съесть, с отбивными, бобами и пивом, у меня - оо-о, у меня есть два кролика! выглядят паршиво, но на самом деле не такие уж они и старые, из них получится рагу - пальчики просто оближешь! 

\- Ты... - он тряхнул Уильяма за шею, - ну-ка, скажи еще что-нибудь. И скажи спокойно, а не вопи.

\- Не убивайте меня, - сглотнул Уильям. - Я просто фокусник. Не шарлатан... не из спиритов. Я никого никогда не обманывал... я просто фокусы показываю... развлечение... этот дым - он понарошку, это только трюк, я же не демон какой-нибудь, просто разбиваю капсулу об пол и выпрыгиваю из-за кулис, вот и все... я паршивый фокусник, сам знаю, если не понравились мои трюки - так я верну деньги... вы только скажите... вы только не убивайте меня.

\- У тебя другой голос, - сказал сумасшедший. - У тебя... ты _звучишь_ немного по-другому.

Вдруг он нахмурился; и Уильям снова почувствовал, что дышать стало труднее.

\- Но если это очередной трюк...

\- Так я не умею, - сказал Уильям через силу, и через силу же улыбнулся. - Я не чревовещатель.

\- А что ты умеешь?

\- Вытаскиваю кроликов из шляпы... вот с дымом... не знаю, это не то чтобы трюк, просто для антуража... разные фокусы с картами... загадай карту, и еще перекидываю из кармана в карман, и заставляю колоду исчезать, и бросаю мостиком... ну, это не самый отточенный фокус, но иногда получается, и...

Сумасшедший убрал руки.

\- Что ты сказал о поезде?

\- Я садился в поезд... я не знаю, я купил билет на поезд в Сан-Франциско и...

\- Сан-Франциско?

\- Просто хотел попытать счастья в другом месте, вот и все. Это же страна возможностей, верно? Я купил билет, и поезд пришел вовремя, и я собирался сесть в него, и вот, секунду спустя - я уже здесь, лежу на траве.

И вокруг меня кролики и психопаты, хотел добавить он, но, конечно, не добавил.

\- Если ты сейчас врешь, Максвелл, я не просто тебя убью, я...

\- Откуда... я никому еще не говорил. Откуда вы знаете это имя?

Сумасшедший молчал.

\- Я подумывал о том, чтобы взять псевдоним - мое-то имя не особо смотрится, а этот вариант пока вроде лучше всех. И звучно, и можно на плакатах как-нибудь так написать, чтобы...

\- Демон Максвелла, - сказал вдруг сумасшедший.

\- Что?

\- Иллюстрация одного эксперимента. Физика.

Уильям не очень хорошо разбирался в точных науках, но психопат все еще сидел на нем, так что он осторожно ответил:

\- Наверное. Но я про это не думал. Просто красивое слово. И никаких демонов.

Сумасшедший некоторое время молчал.

\- Во сколько отходит твой поезд?

\- В полдень, - ответил Уильям. - В полдень, пятнадцатого августа.

\- Какого года?

\- Этого. Боже, этого года, само собой.

\- Когда я в последний раз смотрел на календарь, шел тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмой.

\- Вы ошиблись, - еще более осторожно сказал Уильям. - Сейчас тысяча девятьсот четвертый год. Пятнадцатое августа. Около полудня, полагаю.

Сумасшедший встал. 

Уильям подумал о том, что можно попробовать сбежать, но он все еще смотрел прямо на него, сверху вниз, так, что становилось страшно.

\- И вы меня не знаете? - спросил сумасшедший совсем другим тоном.

\- В первый раз вижу, - Уильям приподнялся на локтях и, увидев, что больше на него пока не нападают, сел.

\- Уилсон Персиваль Хиггсбери, ученый, - сумасшедший протянул Уильяму руку.

Уильям посмотрел на нее.

\- Уильям Генри Картер, - ответил он после паузы. - Фокусник.

Сумасшедший Хиггсбери не только пожал руку Уильяма, но и потянул его на себя, помогая подняться.

***

\- Это абсурд, - покачал головой Уильям.

Он помнил, как ведет себя Уилсон Хиггсбери, когда он зол, и очень не хотел опять его разозлить, но ответить иначе на его рассказ было нельзя.

\- Сперва мне тоже так казалось, - Уилсон покивал своим мыслям. - И я упорствовал в своем мнении почти до заката. Это было большой ошибкой с моей стороны.

\- А что случается после заката?

\- Ночь, - вежливо ответил ученый. - Ночью довольно темно, а в темноте здесь, к сожалению, небезопасно. Я вам уже об этом говорил.

\- Ужасная невидимая тварь?

\- Возможно, видимая, просто она прячется. Не могу сказать точно. Но ее удар очень... очень впечатляет. Смотрите сами.

Он принялся невозмутимо расстегивать сперва свой жилет, а затем и рубашку (пуговиц на ней осталось всего четыре).

Уильям поежился.

\- Вот, видите? Меня спасло то, что я успел поджечь ближайшее дерево. Сгорела, правда, половина леса, но было светло.

\- Эм... вот... вот этот?

\- Нет, с симметричными углублениями - это от щупальца. Самый большой, немного похож на очень старый слабый ожог. Вдавлен на общем фоне.

\- Это... простите, но это бОльшая часть кожи на спине.

\- Вот и я о чем говорю, - кивнул Уилсон, надевая рубашку и застегивая ее. - С наступлением ночи лучше позаботиться об источнике света.

Уильям посмотрел себе под ноги. 

\- Вы уверены, что ошибки тут нет?

\- Безусловно. Свет ее отгоняет. Их тоже. Этот мир создан, и, похоже, создан вами. Вы... ваше будущее я мне сообщило, что тут особо ничего не было, кроме пыли и Них, когда вы сюда заявились. Вы превратили его в большую извращенную ловушку. Посмотрите вот хоть на кроликов - разве у кроликов в настоящем мире бывают рога? Вон, вон как раз норка, видите, комочек рядом?

Уильям посмотрел на кролика на другом конце полянки - возможно, того же самого, что видел по пробуждению. 

У него на голове действительно что-то было.

Это и правда были рога.

Два небольших, аккуратных рожка, загнутых назад.

Как у джакалопов из сказок.

\- Это чья-то шутка? - сказал Уильям.

\- Полагаю, ваша, - ответил Уилсон. - Может, вы помнили, что когда-то таскали их из шляпы. Наверное, за рога их удобнее было бы поднимать, чем за уши.

\- Уши и впрямь не очень удобные, - механически ответил Уильям, внезапно понявший очень важную вещь.

Он разглядывал кролика на другом конце полянки.

До него было больше пятнадцати ярдов, а он прекрасно видел и рога, и глазки, и даже маленький нос.

\- Знаете, у меня близорукость, - спокойно сказал он. - Это с детства. Не расстаюсь с очками - ну, по мере сил.

\- Максвелл не носит очки, - пожал плечами Уилсон. - Может, вы себя вылечили, когда смогли. Но теперь-то вы мне верите?

Уильям сел. Некоторое время они оба молчали. Уильям рассматривал деревья.

\- Как я выгляжу? - сказал наконец он.

\- Как самый отвратительный мерзавец на свете. Я _мечтал_ убить вас с тех самых пор, как сюда попал. В смысле, будущего вас.

\- Может, у вас найдется зеркало?

Зеркала не оказалось, но Уилсон указал ему на маленький пруд в двух шагах - вода в нем была темная и мутная, и Уильям некоторое время разглядывал себя, неспособный разобрать детали. 

\- У меня больше двадцати лет жизни пропало, - сказал он.

\- Здесь время идет по-другому, по крайней мере, вы мне так сказали. Я здесь двести сорок восемь дней, это примерно три местных годовых цикла - смены зимы на лето, в смысле, но приходилось перемещаться между мирами, так что ничего не могу утверждать. А, да, здесь несколько миров. Есть похуже, есть получше, но, наверное, зависит от вкуса. В целом все они достаточно отвратительны.

\- Вы хотя бы помните это время.

\- Сказать по правде, не лучшие воспоминания. Возможно, ваши бы вам тоже не понравились.

\- Я предпочел бы выбрать сам, нравятся они мне или нет. Здесь я обойдусь без подсказок.

Уилсон не ответил, и Уильям, продолжавший смотреть в пруд, запоздало вспомнил руки у себя на шее.

\- В смысле, я... это без задней мысли, просто размышляю вслух, не принимайте близко к... - залепетал он, оборачиваясь. 

Он успел увидеть, как Уилсон изменился в лице, прыгнув в его сторону, и попытался закрыть хотя бы голову.

\- Держите ее! - завопил Уилсон, ничком падая возле Уильяма и запуская руки в пруд. - Держите! Бейте по голове, ну!

Между его рук билась большая рыба, пытаясь ускользнуть обратно в темный провал; Уильям тупо смотрел, как тощие, покрытые шрамами пальцы вцеплялись в холодную чешую, сами похожие на водных тварей, отрезанных от рук узкими полосами едва различимой в воде черной обмотки.

\- Помогите же мне!

Рыба вскинула голову, изворачиваясь всем телом; преодолевая гадливость, Уильям вытянул руку, - несчастное создание, задыхаясь, само ткнулось ему в ладонь, и он сомкнул пальцы, с ужасом почувствовав, что они провалились куда-то глубже, под чешую.

\- Жабры! Тащите!

Уильям дернул на себя рыбу - здоровенная, не меньше трех с половиной фунтов, подумал он, - и выбросил на траву; она дергалась там в агонии, пока Уилсон, подхвативший с земли какую-то палку, не разбил ей голову сильным ударом.

\- Отлично, - сказал он, присев у рыбы и жадно ощупывая ее. 

Уилсон поднял голову; с рук и жилета ручьем текла вода, а лицо его светилось счастьем.

\- Похоже, сегодня мы ужинаем. 

Уильям взглянул на собственные руки, мокрые по локоть - новый полосатый костюм, пожалуй, испорчен, знал же, не надо надевать его в поезд, - на дрожащую ладонь, всю в серебристой чешуе и слизи.

\- А, - Уилсон встал, уверенно и легко подняв мертвую рыбу. - Вы же, выходит, не знаете. Чудовища чудовищами, но в основном дело не в них. Главный закон здешних мест - не голодай.

***

Уильям очень хотел бы проснуться, но, похоже, это действительно был не сон. Он оказался в совершенно диком, болезненном месте, полном монстров и грозящим каждодневной пыткой голода. Это уже было плохо. Но в том же самом месте обитал маньяк с топором, в глубине души, похоже, считавший, что это Уильям во всем виноват, и этот факт был гораздо хуже.

Уилсон обращался с топором замечательно хорошо для ученого, которым он себя называл. В тот день - ну, надо же брать что-то за точку отсчета? Уильям решил, что тот несчастный день, когда он очнулся здесь, будет называться "день первый", - Уилсон нашел в двух шагах, на опушке, большой плетеный рюкзак, набитый самодельными вещами, и топор, воткнутый в ствол возле, и даже выронил рыбу, бормоча, что не надеялся все это вернуть. Он осторожно и ласково провел пальцами по обуху, а потом выдернул топор одним движением.

Уилсон был так рад удачной рыбалке и своим вещам, что прямо-таки лучился дружелюбием: показал, как нужно разбивать лагерь и быстро разводить костер, на котором они запекли и поделили пойманную рыбу, и долго рассказывал о том, какие опасности они встретят, если будут осторожны, и какие окончат их жизни, если они будут слишком беспечны. Все, от первого до последнего слова, казалось бредом психопата. Уильям вежливо улыбался. В день первый он решил отложить панику. Если он проснется на вокзале, пропустив свой поезд, все будет в порядке. Если нет... ну, что же, дядя Генри может праздновать победу. Жизнь Уильяма катилась к еще более безумному и несчастливому завершению, чем в худших из его прогнозов.

Единственное, во что Уильям отказывался верить в любом случае - что все окружающее его рук дело. Его будущих рук. Дядя Генри часто ошибался, но даже Уильям не мог не признать, пусть не без горечи, что насчет его рук он был скорее прав, чем нет. Помилуй боже, да для простого фокуса с "сотворением" платка ему требуется все внимание и хорошо пришитый внутренний карман, а тут его обвиняют в сотворении целого мира!

Во второй день, когда мир никуда не исчез, а вокзал ниоткуда не появился, Уильям подумал, что паниковать уже поздно, и просто помог свернуть их маленький лагерь, косясь на своего спутника. Ростом ученый был на добрую голову ниже Уильяма и выглядел теперь не так пугающе, исключая разве что обтрепанную одежду. И топор.

Уильям тоже отыскал себе оружие, что совсем его не вдохновляло. Большая, кривая сабля, похожая на ятаган, торчала в пеньке на отшибе, сразу за прудом. Он нашел ее утром, как и лежавшую рядом рубашку до колен длиной, сплетенную из колечек - в смысле, длиной до его колен, Уилсон Хиггсбери мог бы использовать эту рубашку как ночную.

Кольчуга. Вот как называются такие штуки. 

И то, и другое было слегка прозрачным, как дымчатое стекло.

На самом деле это было совсем не стекло, - Уильям позже убедился в этом. Возможно, в этом мире могло существовать и прозрачное железо. Почему нет? Чем оно хуже рогатых кроликов?

Прозрачная кольчуга лежала рядом с прозрачным ятаганом, и в день первый Уильяму это показалось необычайно забавным. Он сначала хмыкнул, потом захихикал, потом захохотал, упав на траву, и прекратить смеяться смог только тогда, когда Уилсон окунул его головой в пруд.

\- Не трогайте, - сказал он мрачно. - Некоторые странные вещи, которые здесь можно найти, они... полезны, а некоторые действуют вот так. Эту дрянь я уже видел. Правда, чтобы мне поплохело, надо было взять ее в руки, но, может, на вас она действует иначе.

\- Они прозрачные, - сказал Уильям, вытирая воду с лица. - Стеклянные. Ну ведь смешно. Вам разве не смешно? Боже мой, мы ведь умрем здесь, да, Хиггсбери? Мы оба умрем?

\- Возможно, - пожал плечами ученый. Выражение его лица Уильяму совсем не понравилось - сожаление быстро сменилось решительностью, а затем, на какую-то секунду - мрачным, злым удовольствием.

\- Идемте. Надо найти еду.

Он отвернулся, возясь с лямками рюкзака. Взглянув на топор, лежавший совсем близко, Уильям решился: молча встав, он подошел к ятагану, внимательно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и с усилием выдернул его из пенька.

\- Я же сказал, не троньте! Бросьте немедленно, глупец!

Уильям развернулся, выставив лезвие вперед, схватившись за рукоять двумя руками.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - сказал он медленно. - Никаких неприятных ощущений.

\- Да вы валялись по траве, хохоча, когда только приблизились к ним!

\- Это, - Уильям прочистил горло, - это просто нервы. Я... в общем, это все для меня слишком... слишком непривычно. Слишком много. Но ваша водяная терапия оказалась эффективной, спасибо.

\- Вы можете держать его и чувствовать себя нормально? - Уилсон обошел его кругом, держа наперевес топор и пристально всматриваясь в Уильяма. Тот поежился. - Вы уверены? Голова не болит, в глазах не темнеет?

\- Нет... нет. Все нормально.

\- Что же, - Уилсон остановился. - Возможно... возможно, на вас оно и правда воздействует иначе. Но постарайтесь при мне не использовать этих вещей. И не носить одновременно меч и этот доспех.

Уилсон надел рюкзак, а потом снова взял в руки топор.

\- Предлагаю пойти на юг, огибая лес, - сказал он. 

\- Поддерживаю, - ответил Уильям то, что первым пришло в голову. Он свернул кольчугу в тяжелый кулек и теперь стоял в растерянности, - одна рука занята ятаганом, кулек зажат под мышкой. Полосатый костюм испорчен. Полосатый костюм совсем не такой новый, как ему казалось.

\- И да, - сказал Уилсон, не обернувшись. - Если ты, Максвелл, притворяешься и просто думаешь застать меня врасплох, мечи и доспехи тебе не помогут.


	2. Беспокойство

На третий день, вечером, они встретили живую тыкву.

Если человек может умереть от радости, Уилсон Хиггсбери был довольно близок к этому в тот момент. Он вопил, и прыгал, и тискал тыкву, большую, рыжую, лохматую, зубастую и необычайно слюнявую, и танцевал, и кричал, и, подхватив ее на руки, тыкал Уильяму ею в лицо.

\- Честер! Честер! Это же Чес! Кто самый лучший мальчик? Кто у нас самый-самый верный мальчик? Чеее-ес, стаа-арый приятель, Чее-естер, кто рад видеть старика Уилсона, а? а?

\- Могу я спросить, что это? - осведомился Уильям, счищая слюни с лица и лацканов. 

Отпущенная, наконец, на землю тыква вывалила язык и задышала громко, как мастиф, бегая на коротких желтых лапках вокруг Уилсона.

"Могу я спросить, что это", - фраза, которую Уильям к этому моменту произнес уже раз пятьдесят. Кто бы ни создал этот мир, - _конечно,_ не он сам, - так вот, кто бы его не создал, он обладал весьма извращенным воображением. Похожие на что-то реальное вещи таили в себе опасные подвохи, а те, что ни на что не были похожи, могли спасти ему жизнь. Уилсон смеялся до упаду, когда Уильям прибежал в лагерь, вопя, - он собирал красные, по вкусу похожие на смородину ягоды, когда на него из середины куста прыгнуло орущее, искореженное, словно сбежавшее из лавки слепого таксидермиста существо. Впредь Уильям не снимал с пояса своего ятагана, даже отходя от лагеря недалеко и по чисто физиологическим надобностям. Ни одного индюка ему, правда, пока добыть не удалось.

\- Это Честер. Отто Честерфилд. Он мой друг. Еще он может носить вещи и помогать драться с местной фауной. 

\- Носить...

\- Да, внутри. Вот, смотрите.

Уилсон невозмутимо проделал то, что Уильям счел бы хорошим, профессионально сделанным фокусом, если бы не знал, что у его спутника не было времени на подготовку.

\- ...и как вы это теперь достанете?

\- Ну, могу руками... Чес, брюхо!

Уильям не смог сдержать возглас омерзения.

\- А могу просто попросить. Чес, плюнь мне морковь!

\- Ничего страшного, если я сегодня уступлю вам свою порцию моркови? 

\- Брезгливость несовместима с выживанием, - поучительно сказал Уилсон, обтирая морковь о брюки и откусывая большой кусок. 

Он сунул в карман подобранную с земли кость с - о _боже_ мой - _моргающим_ глазом на конце, и вдруг задумался и замер.

Тыква закрыла пасть, подобрав язык, и посмотрела на него, а потом ткнулась в ноги.

\- Что-то не то? - спросил Уильям.

\- Кость, - сказал Уилсон скорее для себя, чем для Уильяма. - Отчего так. Странно.

\- Пугающая штука, - осторожно сказал Уильям.

\- Да, но это не важно... важно, что... сперва Честер, потом кость... хм.

Уилсон пожал плечами и присел, - погладить тыкву. 

\- Впрочем, пустяки.

На пятый день тыква Честер стала даже нравиться Уильяму, - когда она выбрала место для ночлега рядом с ним, привалившись к его спине мохнатым боком. В ее брюхо, бывшее, кажется, большей частью тела, вмещалось поразительное количество самых неудобоваримых вещей, в том числе поленьев и живых кроликов, а вся она была такой же теплой, дружелюбной и любящей обвесить все вокруг слюнями, как и обычная собака.

В тот же день Уильям увидел, что она может быть полезна не только как носильщик или грелка. Ближе к полудню Уилсон, свистнув тыкве, ушел с ней на охоту, - из палки, травы и куска кремня он соорудил устрашающе первобытное копье, - а Уильям остался сторожить их пожитки и рубить лес. 

Им приходилось часто рубить лес. Костры требовали много топлива, а без костров... Уильям вспомнил шрам на спине Уилсона, тот, что был самым большим.

Руки Уильяму пришлось тоже обмотать полосками ткани (под собственный ятаган он пустил рукава рубашки; галстук стал перевязкой еще на третий день, когда москит размером с болонку вцепился ему в ногу) - быстро набитые мозоли от топора, веток и других прелестей кочевой жизни кровоточили и болели так, что трудно было сжимать кулак. "Это быстро пройдет", - сказал Уилсон. 

Сутки здесь были удивительно длинными. "Около сорока шести часов", - кивал Уилсон, заинтересованный этой темой гораздо больше.

Рубить лес было трудно, разрубать стволы на поленья - еще труднее; скинув пиджак и жилет, в остатках рубашки без намека на рукава Уильям рубил, обдирал сучья, отсекал ветки; он представлял себе лицо дяди Генри, - и вздыхал, лицо Джека - и смеялся. Вот уж кому бы показаться теперь. Брат бы его еще и поздравил, наверное.

В первые два местных дня у него болело вообще все; теперь тело привыкало к этой чудовищной жизни, но спина ныла до сих пор - от усилий, от тощего спального мешка из травы, который к тому же вышел на фут короче, чем надо, потому что травы больше не было, от сна урывками - ночами они дежурили по очереди, - от прохладной земли, на которой они разбивали лагерь. Его тело теперь старше, напоминал себе Уильям. Теперь ему не двадцать лет. Кто-то ненормальный, создавший этот мир, решил, что ему просто _не может_ больше быть двадцать лет. Как будто мало всего остального.

Как бы Уильям не был непривычен к тяжелому физическому труду, он ясно понимал - одному здесь не выжить, а кормить его за фокусы Уилсон не намерен.

Впрочем, Уилсон же как-то выжил один, думал он, ожесточенно рубя толстую ель, вторую за сегодня. Все деревья в этом мире до единого были елями. Ошибиться непросто. Это к лучшему - Уильям с юных лет не мог толком запомнить их различий, и, пожалуй, только елки среди всех и отличал. 

С другой стороны, Уилсон Хиггсбери - ученый; он сам так называет себя, и за это время Уильям смог заметить, что его спутник не только опытен, но и впрямь _умен_ \- никогда еще он не видел человека, способного в минуту нужды заставить свои мозги работать с такой скоростью. Возможно, это помогло ему не только выжить, но и сохранить значительную часть рассудка. У джентльменов из лабораторий гибкий ум, позволяющий принять самые дикие вещи, если они видят их правдивость, и даже восхищаться ими. Окажись Уильям здесь с самого начала в одиночку... пожалуй, первый же закат он встретил бы не в своем уме. Если бы дожил до него.

С другой стороны, периоды любознательности и твердости духа сменялись у Уилсона приступами раздражения и паранойи. Несколько раз он снова назвал Уильяма Максвеллом. В его исполнении это звучало совсем не так блестяще, как должно было смотреться на плакатах. 

И он по-прежнему превосходно умел обращаться с топором. Гораздо лучше, чем Уильям со своим прозрачным ятаганом. Хотя, по правде сказать, Уильям подозревал, что его спутник мог бы обойтись и без топора. Как в тот день, который он про себя обозначил "первым".

"Один я продержусь, может, пару суток", - мрачно размышлял Уильям, упорно рубя ель. Он не без удовлетворения заметил, что если просто держать топор и не двигать кисти лишний раз, ладони и пальцы немеют от боли и перестают ее чувствовать. - "Если он окончательно сойдет с ума, я смогу убежать... надеюсь, а пока мне безопаснее остаться".

Он свалил эту ель, обработал и разрубил ее и перешел к следующей, успев ударить по стволу ровно два раза.

 

* * *

Уильям уже не кричал, а визжал, захлебываясь страхом, и пытался только отползти подальше по лесному дерну. В первые секунды нечеловеческого ужаса он инстинктивно зажмурился, но стало только хуже - пыхтение монстра и тяжелые шаги его ног-стволов в темноте были куда страшнее. 

Этого не может быть, вяло размышлял кто-то другой внутри него, тот, кто еще мог думать. Это же все просто ели. Хвойные растения. Они стоят в земле. Иногда их рубят. Но они не вытаскивают из почвы корни прямо под ударами топора и не превращаются в чудовищное древесное порождение, похожее на великана, жаждущее разрывать людей на части.

Он беспомощно взглянул на пятиметровое ожившее дерево, ожидая только смерти, но вдруг прямо позади ели что-то взвилось в воздух.

Взлетев в одно движение на пронизанный золотыми прожилками камень, Уилсон прыгнул, с размаха вонзив копье твари в загривок.

Ель взревела.

\- Честер, факел! - рявкнул Уилсон, цепляясь за спину взбешенного монстра и вытаскивая копье.

Мелькнул оранжевый всполох, - издав такой звук, будто ее тошнит, подоспевшая тыква выплюнула из глотки обмотанную чем-то палку и, зажав ее в зубах и не сбавляя скорости, мазнула ею по камню.

Секунду спустя - секунду, в которую все происходило так быстро, что Уильям ничего не сумел разобрать, - ель уже пылала. Утробно ухая и воя, она крутилась на месте, видимо, не зная, пытаться ли раздавить тыкву, вертящуюся внизу и кусающую ее за корни, или как следует постараться скинуть невидимку, рассевшегося на ее спине.

Уилсон вытащил копье и теперь, в дыму и проблесках пламени, ожесточенно наносил удар за ударом.

\- Рубите его, вы, недоумок! - проорал он вниз; ель вскинула страшную лапу и попыталась смять Уилсона, но тот держался цепко. - Хватайте топор и рубите!

Уильям понял, что обращаются к нему, и пришел в еще больший ужас. Он - напасть на эту тварь? Рубить ее?

\- Это только дерево! - продолжал рычать Уилсон; огонь поднимался все выше, пожирая ветви и, должно быть, причиняя твари боль, и теперь едва различимый из-за вставшей дыбом хвои человек с трудом удерживался на ветвях. - Рубите его, как все деревья!

На последних словах он закашлялся - чудовище все уже было окутано дымом, но сдаваться не собиралось - слепо мотнувшись по поляне, оно с силой ударилось спиной о другую, обычную ель. Уильям даже думать не хотел, каково сейчас сидеть у него на загривке.

Он поискал взглядом топор - тот, забытый, лежал совсем близко; взглянул еще раз на битву - в пылающей громаде было ничего не разобрать; и, вскочив, подхватил оружие и бросился прямо к огню.

Он вслепую несколько раз рубанул по чему-то, надеясь, что эти ветки и древесина принадлежали монстру, а не какому-то из деревьев рядом, которые тоже начали гореть, - и отскочил, спасаясь от нестерпимого жара.

\- Хиггсбери! - Крикнул он, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть наверху и уворачиваясь от обезумевшей твари, в агонии колотящей и поджигающей все, до чего она могла дотянуться. - Хиггсбери! Она же горит! Прыгайте!

Уильям еще раз ударил ель топором в самый низ, под корни.

\- Уилсон! - позвал он в отчаянии, снова задрав голову.

В пылающее дерево вновь вонзилось копье, и с предсмертным стоном, от которого раздирало уши, оно рухнуло на траву, рассыпавшись догорающими бревнами.

\- Уже сто лет как, - сказал Уилсон, стоявший рядом. - Я пока в своем уме, знаете ли.

Он зашелся в кашле.

\- Пустяки... продукты горения... надышался. Слегка травматично, но это самый быстрый способ избавиться от подобных тварей. И не трогайте эту дрянь под ногами, - предупредил он, увидев, что Уильям всматривается в странноватые обугленные бревна, оставшиеся от ели. - А, он все-таки поджег лес.

Лес и правда горел - занялись все деревья вокруг поляны; Уильям не много знал о лесных пожарах, но готов был поспорить, что завтра от леса останется жженая пустошь, тянущаяся на добрый десяток миль.

\- Подождем пока здесь, - Уилсон, тяжело опираясь на закоптившееся древко копья, подошел к камню в прожилках - рядом с ним не было деревьев. - Они быстро прогорают.

Он присел и потрепал по спине тыкву, уже вывалившую язык из широкой пасти и прыгавшую вокруг так, будто ничего и не случилось.

\- Молодчина, Чес. Лучший мальчик на свете.

\- Эм... Хиггсбери, я... дрова, которые я нарубил. Похоже, они остались там, - Уильям сделал неопределенный жест, - ну, там. Где все горит.

\- Я понял, - вздохнул Уилсон.

Уильям, помедлив, присел рядом. Они смотрели на пылающий лес - вблизи огонь и впрямь начал уже потухать, оставляя от деревьев черные скелеты обугленных стволов, а далеко впереди все еще шевелилось и трещало оранжевое пламя.

\- Жаль. Хорошо, что я не успел много нарубить.

\- А сколько вы срубили перед тем, как монстр появился?

\- Две штуки. Он был бы третьей.

Уилсон помолчал.

\- А эти две... они были не сухими и ветхими?

\- Нет, - ответил Уильям с удивлением, но не таким, какое испытал бы в другом случае - сейчас он остро чувствовал себя виноватым. - Две толстые, высокие, здоровые елки.

Уилсон невидящим взглядом уставился на пылающий лес и молчал еще долго, а потом произнес:

\- Не переживайте. Деревьев здесь достаточно. К тому же, можно добыть уйму угля - он горит дольше, а весит меньше, и, если с охотой будет везти, насушим и накоптим на нем впрок мяса.

\- Вам не было страшно? - нерешительно спросил Уильям тем же вечером, сидя у яркого костра - остаток дня они рубили горелые стволы, падавшие от пары касаний топора, и собирали уголь (куча его, почти в рост Уильяма, лежала теперь невдалеке от костра, укрытая мокрой травой от случайных искр). Кроме того, среди головешек Уильям нашел несколько спекшихся тушек птиц - бедняги не успели вылететь из огненной ловушки.

Уилсон непонимающе посмотрел на него, на мгновение перестав смаковать печеную воронятину.

\- Когда вы напали на эту гадость, - пояснил Уильям. - Это... в смысле, я хотел сказать, это было очень... зрелищно.

\- Нет, - ответил Уилсон. - Страшно было первую пару раз, когда я не знал, что это за создания. Страх всегда от невежества. 

\- Могу я спросить, что это было?

\- Я называю их "лесники", они просто охраняют лес. Вообще такая ель-охранник не агрессивна - если не вы подожгли лес или рубили деревья, что вызвало его гнев, рядом с ним можно даже вздремнуть. Еще их не обязательно убивать - покажите, что заботитесь о лесе, и он успокоится. Для этого лучше всего закапывать шишки... его примитивные мозги, или что там может быть у деревяшки, думают, что вы сажаете деревья, вроде как возмещая природе ущерб.

Уильям проводил взглядом птичьи кости, брошенные в костер - каждая была обглодана до кипельной белизны.

\- Но если шишек поблизости нет - нападайте со спины, бейте как можно быстрее и чаще, поджигайте - это его ослабит, и не пытайтесь убежать, все равно будет идти по пятам, пусть и с черепашьей скоростью. Весьма настойчивый субъект, надо заметить.

Уилсон облизал пальцы.

\- И это не "зрелищно". Это долго, иногда болезненно и всегда насмарку - тварь почти несъедобна.

Заметив его взгляд, Уильям поспешно откусил кусок побольше от своей порции, делая вид, что поглощен едой.

Уильям думал, что знал, что такое пустой желудок. В отрочестве он, бывало, недоедал - в основном по собственной глупости, - а после того, как отправился путешествовать, быстро понял, что фокусы не всегда гарантируют обед, не говоря уже об ужине и завтраке. Но то, что с ним происходило сейчас, ни в какое сравнение не шло с прошлым опытом. Возможно, дело было в физических усилиях, он не мог сказать точно, а может, в прошлой жизни он перебивался от полудня к вечеру парой кусков хлеба, чего даже не помнил, мечтая о горячем супе. Здесь не было никакого супа. И никакого хлеба. Они ели то, что могли собрать или поймать, и, видит бог, этого было слишком мало.

На восьмой день Уильям заметил, что его и без того тощая фигура отощала еще больше. Осматривая свое тело, - кожа была теперь заметно _старее,_ и он старался не думать об этом, - он увидел, что ребра торчат уже совершенно беспардонно. С другой стороны, руки и ноги за этот срок окрепли (а ладони и впрямь больше не кровоточили); он стал выносливее, как становится выносливой всякая тварь, когда от этого зависит ее жизнь.

Уилсон был худым до безобразия, но в плане выносливости с ним, пожалуй, трудно было сравниться. Местным монстрам, если бы они до него добрались, досталась бы кучка костей, оплетенных жилами и покрытых кожей. Но они не добрались бы, думал Уильям. Нет, вряд ли. На его глазах Уилсон, живший здесь так долго, убил огромную живую ель, а что касается пауков (самые мелкие - с трехлетнего ребенка размером), водившихся в этом мире во множестве, так они были для него скорее развлечением. Способом выплеснуть ярость, когда он бывал особенно сильно раздражен. Он даже не брал с собой копье, предпочитая топор.

Уильям, сжимавший свой ятаган, но не решавшийся подойти ближе, наблюдал, как Уилсон топором терзает большой пустой паучий кокон, уже четвертый на этой полянке.

\- Знаете, - Уилсон повернулся к нему - топор приподнят, будто он собирается рубить еще, одежда и волосы все в клочьях серебристой паутины. - Знаете, что меня беспокоит?

\- Что же? - спросил Уильям, положив руку на прозрачный металл, глупо прицепленный к ремню из сухой травы.

\- Сейчас день, а у нас тут пол-десятка пустых коконов.

\- Может, пауки решили переселиться?

Уильям не пожалел бы об этом. Эти твари, днем всегда спавшие в своих коконах, его пугали - мягко говоря, а мясо у них было жесткое и горькое на вкус. Его самого после такой трапезы мутило, голова у него кружилась; Уилсон же, казалось, только больше злился и вдвое чаще оборачивался на каждый шорох.

Хотя даже паучатина была лучше, чем ничего.

\- Может быть. Но мне не верится. И, верите ли, уже больше недели прошло, а здесь нет собак. Ни единой гончей, которые всегда приходили, как часы.

Уильям осторожно кивнул.

Уилсон опустил руку с топором и потер переносицу, закрыв глаза.

\- Знаете, Картер, давайте соберем побольше паутины и до заката уйдем отсюда как можно дальше.


	3. Штуковина

На десятый день Уильям нашел штуковину. 

Он обирал ягодные кусты, сидя на корточках, держа ятаган неподалеку и готовясь пуститься в погоню за мясной пищей, если вдруг увидит ее, но вместо этого увидел на земле довольно длинную палку, на которую был насажен радиоприемник.

Десять дней - немалый срок, и он многому научился за это время. Поэтому Уильям сперва застыл, затем, не сводя с приемника взгляд, медленно встал и осторожно попятился, а потом повернулся и побежал изо всех сил.

\- Приемник Максвелла, - сказал Уилсон, не дотрагиваясь до странной штуковины. Тон его голоса был очень ровный. 

Тыква Честер, замершая у его ног, принюхалась и зарычала.

Уильям переминался с ноги на ногу. Когда его спутник произносил "Максвелл", все обычно начинало идти под откос, но ему слишком нужны были сведения, чтобы сейчас отступить.

\- Что он делает?

\- Ищет другие... части. Части Двери. Собирая Дверь раз за разом, я добрался до вас. Я говорил об этом.

Уилсон действительно про это рассказывал. Максвелл-Уильям якобы сидел, прикованный к какому-то трону из тени, у его ног стоял граммофон с ужасной мелодией, и он специально раскидал везде эти части магических дверей, чтобы заманить Уилсона в свое логово и освободиться. На какое-то мгновение ученый повелся на его уловки и открыл замки на троне, но быстро одумался и тотчас же напал. Но все, чего он добился - оба они оказались вдруг на той самой поляне.

То есть, там оказались Уилсон и Уильям. Ужасный Максвелл куда-то подевался.

Если он вообще существовал.

Если Уилсон его не придумал.

Конечно, теперь Уильяму больше лет, чем было десять дней назад в Нью-Йорке, и зрение у него отличное, но это не доказательство. Он ведь как-то угодил в этот чудовищный ненормальный мир, может, прибавка в возрасте и то, что он теперь видит дальше собственного носа - просто еще пара условий.

Конечно, Уилсон пока помогает ему, без него он пропал в первый же день.

Точно бы пропал.

Уилсон был очень мрачен. Все это время он не брился - хотя у него была бритва, и даже сделанная из стали, а не кремня, - и клочкастая щетина отросла в неприятную бородку, а глаза, и без того запавшие от регулярного недоедания, казались обведенными широкими угольными кругами.

Он медленно протянул руку и взял приемник, выдернув палку из земли.

Приемник издал мягкий звук, похожий на тихое гудение.

\- Другие части далеко, - механически объяснил Уилсон. - Иначе звук был бы такой, будто кошку пытают до смерти.

\- Подождите; выходит, этот аппарат - вроде лозы для лозоходца? А если собрать все части, мы получим дверь в другой мир?

\- Да, - Уилсон с силой воткнул палку в землю. Приемник утих. - Точно такой же или гораздо хуже. Как вам нравится вариант мира с вечной зимой, например? Я в таком как-то раз жил. А местечко, где время от времени идут дожди из лягушек-монстров?

\- Откуда вы можете знать? Вдруг это наш шанс?

\- Шанс на что?

\- На побег отсюда, - Уильям облизал пересохшие губы. - На возвращение.

\- Возвращение? - Уилсон рассмеялся. - Куда, приятель? В Нью-Йорк? Или в Сан-Франциско?

Он посмотрел на Уильяма в упор.

\- Отсюда нет выхода. Единственная тропинка в этом мире ведет к вашему трону. Там я уже был.

Уилсон присел, почесал тыкве макушку, и та тоненько заскулила.

\- Цените то, что у вас есть прямо сейчас. Лето, середина дня, вокруг луга с кустарником, в лагере - еда и топливо. Ничего лучше не будет. Никогда не будет.

\- Это не мой трон.

\- Да, это трон Максвелла, - согласился Уилсон. Он замолчал, и Уильям заставил себя оторвать взгляд от старого приемника на палке, чтобы посмотреть, не хочет ли его спутник прямо сейчас убить его.

Но Уилсон застыл; его пальцы замерли, перестав зарываться в шерсть тыквы, а взгляд остановился на какой-то непонятной точке.

\- Трон Максвелла, - медленно проговорил он. - Они не отпускают никого, сказал ты мне. Ты здесь, и я здесь. Так кто на троне прямо сейчас?

\- Хиггсбери, - сказал Уильям. Рукоять ятагана была теплой от солнца. - Хиггсбери, это я, Картер. Не Максвелл.

Уилсон моргнул; с силой провел рукой по волосам, зачесывая их назад - его прическа, если можно так назвать грязные, торчащие во все стороны лохмы, стала от этого еще хуже.

\- Да, конечно, - он с трудом, опираясь на тыкву, встал. - Прошу прощения, это все усталость.

\- Хотите, я подежурю первым сегодня ночью?

\- Вы очень любезны, но, пожалуй, не стоит. Мы же проверили округу, ни пауков, ни других монстров, а ночи в середине лета коротки. Добавим побольше дров в костер и отменим на этот раз дежурство вовсе.

Они наелись "жаркого из ягод", как Уилсон называл их самое частое блюдо, и легли спать по разные стороны костра, и Уильям, ни разу за ночь, конечно, не сомкнувший глаз, готов был поклясться, что его спутник тоже не спал. 

С восходом Уильям забрал приемник, повесив его себе за спину, проткнув им свой рюкзак наискосок и насквозь, как мечом или волшебным посохом из сказок, и Уилсон, в то утро взявшийся побриться, замер с бритвой в руке, покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Пустые надежды, - сказал он.

***

Вечером двенадцатого дня они дошли до моря.

Уильям никогда не видел такого странного сочетания - луговая трава подбиралась почти к кромке прибоя, оставляя морскому наносу ровно пять футов, заполненные коричневатым мелким песком. Шум волн обычно слышно задолго, кому, как ни Уильяму, хорошо знакомому с побережьями, это знать, но в диковинном мирке чудовищ и голода и эта истина, должно быть, не существовала.

Море был слышно, только если подойти вплотную.

Уилсон встал перед песком, упершись руками в бока.

\- Довольно большой остров на этот раз, - сказал он с одобрением. - Сейчас привал... нанесу на карту, потом посмотрим... куда вам больше хочется идти, к западу или востоку?

\- Вы в этом разбираетесь получше меня, - Уильям вглядывался в горизонт, подернутый сероватой дымкой. На нем ничего не было видно.

\- Оставьте, - добродушно сказал Уилсон. Он, сняв рюкзак и сев на него, отмечал что-то на своей карте, огромном листе сложенного во много раз и очень ветхого пергамента. Что-то разобрать в своих пометках - хаосе контуров многих островов, яростных крестиках, грубых, карикатурных монстрах тут и там, восклицательных знаках и буквах пяти-шести алфавитов мира, - мог, наверное, только сам Уилсон. - В смысле, оставьте эту идею. Я пытался уплыть - и просто так, вплавь, и даже плот сооружал. После сотни футов там что-то вроде плотного тумана, все равно как пытаться въехать в пуховую перину.

Уильям спустил с плеч свой рюкзак, поставив его на траву, и тронул рукой песок. Солнце светило вовсю.

\- Вообще летом побережье - отличное место для привала. Море тут полностью мертво, ни рыбы, ни монстров, ни даже водорослей или каких-нибудь там моллюсков. Вода пресная. Я пытался соорудить микроскоп, но... - Уилсон пожал плечами, - впрочем, думаю, с микроорганизмами в этой воде тоже негусто, по крайней мере, я дважды пил прямо с берега, и некипяченая вода не причинила мне никакого вреда. Максвелл, похоже, не интересовался такими мелочами.

Уильям отметил "Максвелла", но на этот раз, казалось, Уилсон вспомнил своего врага только как факт. 

\- Зато зимой эта вода не замерзает, и в ней живут небольшие птицы, что-то среднее между чайкой и пингвином. Такие... пинчайки. И вот они чертовски опасны... яйца у них ничего, но это того не стоит... так что дней через десять нам надо будет оказаться подальше отсюда.

\- Через десять дней...

\- Да, наступит зима, - Уилсон стащил с себя обувь. - Лето тут длится около двадцати трех дней. Надо будет позаботиться о хорошем лагере. Вы ведь заметили, как поднимается солнце, верно? Считайте, сейчас начало местного августа. Не знаю, как вы, а я искупаюсь, да и одежде не помешает стирка. Столько пресной воды не должно пропадать зря. Вы со мной?

\- Я... не очень люблю плавать. Там глубоко?

\- Ясно, - фыркнул Уилсон. Уильям счел бы это насмешкой, не появись на лице Уилсона того странного выражения, какое сопутствовало особому узнаванию - не похожему на ни что привычное чувству, которое Уильям сам никогда не испытывал и какое доступно, должно быть, только людям науки, решившим для себя какую-то старую загадку.

\- Ясно, почему тут не бывает рек, а пруды такие маленькие. 

Мытье с золой вместо мыла и стирка с ней же не особо помогли ни коже, ни одежде. Уильям мрачно смотрел, как синеватая, удивительной прозрачности вода темнела даже тогда, когда он в третий раз полоскал в ней свою рубашку. Одежды у него поубавилось - жилет был распорот и превращен в запас бинтов, половина из которых сразу же пошла в дело. Стоя в воде по пояс, он осторожно поскреб пальцами правый бок и поморщился - последняя рана, как ему казалось, почти зажила, но ожидание оказалось обманчиво. Он аккуратно снял "бинт" и поболтал им в море, гадая, сумел бы он сделать свои вещи чистыми, даже имея при себе мыло; а потом отошел подальше, в чистую воду, наклонился и осторожно смыл с кожи свернувшуюся кровь. Интересно, вот эти черные кусочки сверху - это грязь или что похуже?

\- Хиггсбери, - крикнул он. - А в этом мире у людей может быть гангрена?

\- Мне пока везло, да и лекарство вроде работает. Но не волнуйтесь, если что, я немножко смыслю в ампутациях.

\- Вы меня успокоили, - Уильям осмотрел бок еще раз и поплескал водой прямо на рану; та сразу же заныла, но черные кусочки смылись.

Лекарством им служила дьявольская смесь, созданная Уилсоном из золы и каких-то паучьих внутренних органов - Уильям знал, как они выглядят и откуда их нужно вырезать, но никогда не уточнял, что это; он, в конце концов, не ученый и без лишнего знания вполне обойдется. 

Во всем этом есть своя ирония, думал Уильям, пытаясь мокрым песком отчистить самое безобразное кровавое пятно со своего пиджака. Пауки ужасны, невкусны и могут сожрать кого угодно, но внутри них содержится лекарство, помогающее залечить даже очень дурные раны. Если, конечно, получается наперед убить этих восьминогих ублюдков.

Он разложил свои вещи на траве, надеясь, что солнце и жара быстро их высушат. Хоть насчет общественных приличий в этом мире кошмара можно быть спокойным, думал Уильям с некоторой робостью, доставая из рюкзака паучью мазь и свежие бинты. Тут просто нет общества. Если кто и увидит его почти без одежды, то разве что пауки. Ну, и Уилсон Хиггсбери, бывший ровно в том же положении и решительно им не смущенный. Да здравствует естественность.

Уильям был твердо убежден, что Уилсон вполне способен убить и съесть своего спутника, и понятие каннибализма будет для него не более неуместным предрассудком, чем общественные приличия. Брезгливость несовместима с выживанием. До сих пор, "передавая" свое ночное дежурство и забираясь в спальный мешок, Уильям не всякий раз был уверен, что проснется утром. Он спал очень чутко и держал свой ятаган как можно ближе, особенно в те вечера, когда Уилсон испытывал свои приступы мрачной паранойи и то и дело косился на спутника то ли как на врага, то ли как на ужин.

Уилсон вышел из воды, отфыркиваясь, и шлепнулся на песок, не глядя бросив кучу своих вещей на траву.

\- Море - это неплохо, - изрек он. Уильям глянул на него, почти сразу отвел взгляд и выругал себя за это - ну, да, общества здесь не было, но все же его остатки до сих пор обретались в голове самого Уильяма. 

Уилсон сидел в двух шагах от него, - угловатая, костлявая фигура выжившего. На его спине и плечах места живого не было от старых и свежих шрамов, и хуже всех, конечно, был след от удара - укуса? - страшной ночной твари, превратившей половину кожи на человеческой спине в открытку с тиснением. Уильям был готов поклясться, что разница между продавленной частью и тем, что еще можно было назвать нормальной кожей, составляет добрую десятую дюйма.

Он испытал странное и не вполне нормальное желание убедиться в этом, и машинально протянул руку, почти дотронувшись до чужой спины.

Конечно, Уилсон почувствовал опасность.

\- Какого черта, - проворчал Уилсон, оглянувшись. Он снова обертывал руки полосками ткани, и полностью замотанная левая рука сжалась в кулак, а с правой, казавшейся еще более тощей теперь, свисали куски лент, похожие на тягучие капли яда из паучьих клыков.

И, может быть, именно поэтому не успел заметить опасность настоящую.

Уильям как раз посмотрел на море и поэтому успел среагировать; он схватил болтающиеся ленты обмотки и дернул Уилсона вниз, на себя, молясь о том, чтобы его спутник не расценил это как дальнейшую угрозу, - тот был, конечно, сильнее, и, вскинув другую руку, смог перекатиться через Уильяма, не потеряв равновесия, и не стал тотчас же пытаться убить его. 

Лежа навзничь на песке, они видели вытянутые тушки птиц, похожих на чаек, но крупнее раза в три, с пронзительными криками выпрыгивающих из моря, и чувствовали, как лапы этих тварей, приземляющихся в паре дюймов у них за головами, соскальзывают, засыпая их волосы комьями земли.

\- Пинчайки? - спросил Уильям наконец. Его пальцы все еще сжимали мокрые ленты, касаясь чужого костлявого запястья.

Уилсон не ответил. Вся стая птиц - не меньше двадцати особей, - закончила свою высадку и, судя по звуку, не торопясь побрела по лужайке прочь от берега. 

Уилсон медленно сел. Уильям видел, как песок ссыпается с омерзительного рельефа искореженной кожи на спине, застревая в круглых мелких углублениях. Щупальце, кажется, так он сказал когда-то.

\- Он сломался, - сказал Уилсон.

\- Кто?

\- Мир, - Уилсон встряхнулся, как пес, сбрасывая с кожи остатки песка, и натянул на себя рубашку. - Пинчаек летом не бывает. Гончие приходят на восьмой день. Пауки не выходят днем. Что-то сломалось.


	4. Странная коробка

Настроение Уилсона после встречи с пинчайками стало хуже некуда - даже своей любимой тыкве он уделил не больше внимания, чем несъедобному безопасному растению. Уильям не рискнул задать новые вопросы (хотя, видит бог, ему было, о чем спросить) и просто уныло тащился за своим спутником, нагруженный тяжелым рюкзаком, львиную долю места в котором занимала несчастная прозрачная рубашка-кольчуга.

В последнее время он и правда использовал ее как ночную рубашку. Знать, что между тобой и потенциальным ударом топора в ночи есть слой железа, пусть и прозрачного, немного утешало.

Он подумывал о том, что не лишним было бы надеть ее и сейчас - конечно, она тяжеловата и в ней не очень удобно путешествовать, но, по крайней мере, влажный пиджак (дожидаться, пока _все_ вещи просохнут, Уилсон просто не стал, а перечить ему Уильям не осмелился) доставлял ему сейчас не меньшие неудобства.

А пользы от него не было вовсе.

В любом случае, Уильям решил, что злить Уилсона сейчас незачем, и вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, не издавая никаких звуков, кроме шуршания шагов о лесную подстилку - они углублялись в рощицу, подыскивая место для лагеря: с прибытием пинчаек берег потерял свою привлекательность.

Поэтому Уильям первый подпрыгнул как минимум на пару футов, услышав заунывный вой прямо у себя над ухом.

Уилсон резко развернулся.

Уйти далеко от берега они не успели. Неужели это боевой клич пинчаек? Уильям оглянулся через плечо и попытался отпрыгнуть в сторону, одновременно вытаскивая ятаган, но вой, сделав паузу в один удар сердца, продолжил на той же ноте.

\- Расслабьтесь, - проговорил наконец Уилсон, глядя, как Уильям, упав на рюкзак, пытается освободить из ножен застрявшее оружие. - Это радио.

\- Радио?

\- Да, приемник Максвелла... слышите, как тон изменился? - Неожиданно прибавил он. - Ну, разве не кошку за хвост дергают, скажите?

\- Радио, - пробормотал Уильям. Приемник, по-прежнему проткнутый насквозь через весь рюкзак, выл ему прямо в ухо. - Вы же говорили, что если он меняет тон, то это из-за... деталей рядом?

\- Да, так и было, - Уилсон снова отвернулся, продолжая свой путь, и Уильяму пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы вскочить и нагнать его, пока он не затерялся среди деревьев.

Звук становился раздражающим. На мучения кошки он, по мнению Уильяма, не слишком походил, скорее на далекую фабричную сирену, но приятным далеко не был.

Ему очень хотелось остановиться и выдернуть палку с радио из рюкзака - на ходу это сделать было невозможно, - но для этого требовалось либо окликнуть Уилсона, прося его об остановке, либо рисковать упустить его из виду.

\- Заткните эту дрянь! - рявкнул вдруг Уилсон, останавливаясь.

Уильям сбросил с плеч рюкзак. Приемник утих.

\- Как мне иначе его нести? Я не могу его выключить, а он все время здесь орет, если я дотрагиваюсь до него - даже через рюкзак!

\- Он и будет орать, если рядом детали, - проворчал Уилсон. - Вы тоже на минутку замолчите. Ничего необычного не слышите?

Уильям прислушался. После воя приемника роща, по которой они шли, казалась очень тихой. Ветер шуршал в подлеске, и ничего более; с побережья доносился едва различимый гвалт пинчаек.

Он покачал головой.

\- Может быть, показалось, - пробормотал Уилсон. Его неуверенность была хорошо заметна, и Уильяму стало не по себе от этого. - Восемь дней... может, просто смещение...

\- Смещение чего?

Уилсон не ответил. Он молча поправил на плечах рюкзак и перехватил копье так, что опираться на него, как на посох, теперь было бы неудобно.

А вот метнуть во что-нибудь - вполне.

После поворота их взглядам предстала низина, поросшая выцветшей на солнце, почти желтой травой. Уильям уже привык к тому, что ландшафт в этом чудовищном мире меняется резко, да и недавний пример с пляжем был все еще свеж в его памяти, - но дальше, ближе к концу этой поляны-саванны, стояло в круг несколько каменных обелисков, торчащих прямо из травы, и это выглядело... необычно.

Уильям невольно вспомнил истории храбрых путешественников и исследователей диких, жарких мест - о языческих капищах, об идолах, выточенных из камня, и ритуалах, насыщенных кровью. И высохшее, шипастое дерево, нависшее прямо над кругом, только подтверждало опасения.

Уилсон снова остановился.

\- Достаньте приемник, - сказал он бесцветным голосом.

Уильям исполнил его приказ, и вопли, которые донеслись из радио на сей раз, действительно напоминали о пытках, а сам прибор вибрировал в его руках.

Они медленно направились к обелискам - на сей раз первым шел Уильям. Радио, казалось, притягивало к этому пустому и тихому каменному кольцу.

Впрочем, подумал Уильям, второй рукой с усилием вытаскивая ятаган и держа его наготове, то, что поблизости сейчас не видно каких-нибудь монстров-аборигенов, еще ничего не доказывает.

Каменные "идолы" вблизи походили на столбики от ворот - разной высоты, но не больше, чем Уильяму по плечи; каменная кладка в них была до боли обыденной, человеческой. Издалека похожие на границу языческого капища, вблизи они казались признаком цивилизации в этом больном, диком мире. Уильям помнил, что очень похожие были у мистера Хоупса на заднем дворе - старик не брался за починку калитки уже лет двадцать, так что и сама калитка, и заборчик по обе стороны от нее прогнили и развалились, оставив только каменные столбики.

Но, конечно, на заднем дворе мистера Хоупса никогда не было ни куба из меди и дерева, ни глиняной статуэтки свиньи в фут размером.

\- Могу я спросить... что это?

\- Странная коробка, - Уилсон присел над статуэткой. - Она меняет полярность вселенной.

\- Она _что?_

\- Поразительно, - Уилсон со всех сторон осмотрел свинью, а потом взял ее в руки. - Раньше был только гном.

\- _Гном?_

\- Вы что, сорока? Да, гном. Возле коробки стоял глиняный садовый гном, что в этом непонятного?

Статуэтка была сделана очень грубо, но Уильям заметил, какой довольной была изображена свинья. Антропоморфная свинья - по крайней мере, она стояла на задних ногах, на бедрах у нее была юбочка из травы, а пропорции тела не напоминали животных.

\- Кстати, познакомьтесь с тем, как тут выглядят туземцы. - Уильям вскинул руку со статуэткой. - Вот коренные обитатели мирка Максвелла! Ну, на самом деле, они неплохие ребята, - прибавил он снисходительно. - Крайне примитивны, но умеют строить себе жилища, говорить - правда, на редкость плохо, - и даже занимаются земледелием. Ужасно падкие на мясную пищу - скормите кусочек, и вот эдакая громада полностью в вашем распоряжении. Я пытался жить рядом с ними... но, знаете, было как-то не по себе... а потом даже прикормил одного, и он ходил со мной почти восемь дней.

\- И назвали Пятницей?

\- С какой стати? Зачем мне называть свинью в честь дня недели?

\- Это из одной книжки, - вздохнул Уильям, усаживаясь рядом с коробкой. Чуть только он коснулся ее, как радио перестало вопить, но эта тишина почему-то не казалась дружелюбной.

\- Там кто-то тоже приручал свинью?

\- Нет, туземца... Это из Дефо... про одного человека, который вынужден был выживать на необитаемом острове почти тридцать лет, а потом спасся...

\- Как именно? - Уилсон оторвался от статуэтки и перестал почесывать загривок тыквы, которую подозвал было - видимо, чтобы сохранить статуэтку на будущее.

\- Его корабль подобрал. Боже, в ваше время что, вообще не будут читать? 

\- А, корабль, - проворчал Уилсон, теряя к разговору всякий интерес. Статуэтка исчезла в брюхе тыквы. - Нет, почему, будут. У нас вообще будет принято терять время почем зря - и собственное, и всех окружающих.

Уильям повертел в руках коробку - она была сделана из дерева и меди и казалась совершенно монолитной, исключая небольшой рычажок, торчавший сбоку. Если бы Уилсон не назвал ее коробкой, он подумал бы, что это какое-то монолитное, модное и бесполезное украшение для гостиной.

Рычажок сидел крепко и двигаться отказывался.

\- И я называл его Хрюн, - продолжил вдруг Уилсон. - До этого у него вроде как тоже было имя, но эту серию хрюков я не мог воспроизвести. Он вообще был не лучшим собеседником, но тут... ценишь любую компанию. Даже свинья сойдет. Жаль, что пришлось с ним попрощаться.

\- Вы убили его и съели, верно, Хиггсбери?

\- Нет, - ответил Уилсон после паузы. - Он превратился в оборотня и напал на меня. 

Рычажок на коробке выбрал именно этот момент для того, чтобы все-таки сдвинуться с места.

Раздался щелчок.

А потом заиграла музыка.

Это были самые чудовищные звуки на свете.

Уильям готов был вечность слушать вой приемника взамен этого.

\- Выключите! - завопил он наконец, сжав голову руками и не слыша собственного голоса; перед глазами в ненормальном, болезненном танце извивались какие-то темные, дымные фигуры, и следующим, что он сумел рассмотреть четко, был Уилсон, поставивший на траву утихшую музыкальную коробку.

\- Дежавю - неприятная вещь, - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь брать эту штуку с собой?

\- Это деталь от двери? - спросил Уильям, утирая выступившие от боли слезы. - Тогда возьму.

\- Боже мой, Картер, я ведь... Картер, ну _сейчас-то_ оставьте свой приемник, так близко две детали лежать не могут!

\- Я его и не трогаю. Видите? - он профессиональным жестом вскинул руки. - В рукавах тоже ничего нет.

\- О, дьявол...

Уильям не успел встать. И то, что ятаган он вытащил заранее, и сейчас тот лежал рядом, на жухлой траве, помогло ему не очень сильно.

Больше помогли каменные столбики.

Уилсон мгновенно оказался на одном из них и вскинул копье так, что его лезвие, выбитое из кремня, распороло бок прыгнувшего было пса вдоль, от шеи до задней лапы.

Точнее, Уильям _подумал_ , что это пес - потому что оно лаяло, рычало и выло, - но не успел присмотреться.

Теперь он видел, что тварь размером с пони, с пастью от плеча до плеча, набитой тремя рядами акульих зубов, с лохматой черной шерстью и белесыми, отвратительными глазами походила на собаку весьма отдаленно.

\- Гончие! На дерево, быстро!

Уильям успел перекатиться вбок, схватив при этом ятаган - другая тварь прыгнула на него, но промахнулась, а сразу после взвыла от боли, получив удар прозрачной стали.

Брызнула угольно-черная, вонючая кровь.

Уильям лихорадочно огляделся - твари, казалось, были повсюду, в этой осатаневшей стае бежало, прыгало и пыталось убить их всех никак не меньше десятка собакообразных существ. И _это_ приходило на восьмой день? _Это_ то, что Уилсон считал нормальным, и отсутствие чего его так волновало?

Твари были повсюду, а вот ближайшие деревья почему-то находились страшно далеко.

Если, конечно, не принимать за дерево шипастого, высохшего уродца прямо над кругом.

Уильям прыгнул на столбик, который был к нему ближе всего, успел ударить ногой еще одну собаку и в великолепном прыжке повис на нижней ветке.

Это было ошибкой.

Ему показалось, что в левую ладонь ему вбили дюжину гвоздей зараз - острые шипы защищали растение лучше, чем Уильяма защищал ятаган.

Он заорал от боли и страха, но страх снизу был сильнее - сразу несколько псов бесновались прямо под деревом, отскакивая от колкого ствола, но прыгая прямо под висящим Уильямом.

Превозмогая боль и дрыгая ногами в воздухе, он подтянулся вверх, проклиная свой рост и буквально чувствуя, как шипы пропарывают его ладонь насквозь. 

Ему удалось закинуть на ветку одну ногу, - вспышка боли была гораздо менее мучительной, но все же была, - и уцепиться локтем за относительно гладкий участок, надеясь только не выронить по дороге ятаган.

Но один из псов оказался удачливее прочих. В своем прыжке он сумел впиться Уильяму зубами в ботинок.

Зубы пришлись на подошву и пятку, прокусить плотную кожу пес не сумел - в конце концов, ботинки были куплены вместе с костюмом в надежде прибыть в Сан-Франциско не в облике бродяги, и, видимо, годы потрепали их меньше, чем могли бы, - но чувствовать давление их было жутко, а вес твари сразу же потащил Уильяма вниз. 

Ветка опасно согнулась, сухое дерево затрещало.

\- Отцепись от меня! - вопил Уильям, изо всех сил дергая ногой; размахнувшись несколько раз, он со всей силы приложил пса о ствол дерева.

Пасть выпустила его ботинок; пес, издавший душераздирающий скулеж, повис над землей, словно прибитый - его тело держалось на нескольких десятках шипов.

Уильям забрался на ветку, поджав ноги. Он пытался одновременно высмотреть Уилсона и понять, нельзя ли забраться еще повыше. Как он сейчас сожалел о том, что не стал надевать кольчугу!

Его спутнику, казалось, приходилось туго - он прыгал со столбика на столбик, отбиваясь от стаи, и его штанины уже были изодраны, а верхушки столбов измазаны кровавыми пятнами. Тыква Честер дралась по мере своих сил, мертвой хваткой повиснув на боку одной из тварей.

\- Сюда! - крикнул Уильям и помахал рукой. - Здесь для них слишком высоко!

Уилсон оглянулся. Не вовремя.

Самый крупный пес в стае, чья шерсть была то ли белой от природы, то ли седой от старости, сбил его со столбика.

Копье полетело в сторону.

Уилсон упал навзничь, а пес, издав чудовищный рык, обрушился на него сверху.

Только сейчас Уильям понял, какой же огромной была эта тварь. И тощий человек, которого она примяла к земле, выглядел насмешкой над всем человечеством.

Уилсон обеими руками вцепился в шкуру по бокам его морды, изо всех сил стараясь не дать ему приблизить голову к своей шее. Когтистые лапы пса драли его жилетку, и Уильяму со своего места почудилось то, что он списал бы на свою близорукость, если бы его зрение не было бы теперь превосходным.

И руки Уилсона, и рваные царапины, что оставляли когти твари на его теле, на глазах покрывались инеем.

Уильям дернулся в панике, не зная, что делать, и ветка все-таки не выдержала.

Он упал прямо на одного из псов и искренне надеялся, что сломал ему спину, но не стал останавливаться, чтобы проверить.

Залезть на дерево второй раз уже не получилось бы - все остальные ветки были слишком высоко, - и Уильям для начала прыгнул на один из столбиков, а потом всем весом ударился о белую тварь, сбивая ее на землю и вонзая ятаган глубоко ей в шею.

Он почувствовал, что все его тело онемело от холода, будто он только что столкнулся с глыбой льда, и потерял несколько мгновений.

Остальные псы ничуть не были обескуражены неудачей своего вожака. Поредевшая стая бросилась на людей, лежавших на земле, как сделали бы любые хищники.

Что еще любят делать хищники? Кого скорее атакует дикая волчья стая?

Вытаскивать ятаган больше не было времени.

Уильям ни в чем не был чертовски хорош. Даже в фокусах. Но один талант за ним признавал даже дядя Генри.

И Уильям сделал то, что ему действительно неплохо удавалось.

Он вскочил, развернулся и побежал.

Судя по звукам, большая часть стаи - или все, кто остались, но Уильям хотел бы надеяться на лучшее, - последовала за ним, и теперь он, петляя, несся по роще прямиком к побережью.

Возможно, окажись он здесь один, то погиб бы в первый же день, еще до заката. Но уроки Уилсона и почти месяц времени - настоящего времени, а не времени этого мира, - многому его научили. А слушать Уильям умел всегда. Это очень важное качество для тех, кто работает с аудиторией, тем более вспыльчивой.

"Пинчайки могут быть чертовски опасны".

Он выскочил на побережье, когда псы подобрались уже почти вплотную, и со всего разгона врезался в колонию птиц, рассевшихся на берегу, поскользнувшись на тонкой корке льда, которой теперь почему-то была покрыта трава, и вылетев с нее прямо в море.

Псы, в конце концов, оказались не такими быстрыми.

Стоя по горло в воде, Уильям наблюдал за кровавым побоищем и не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения.


	5. Камень и цветы

\- Эта мазь помогала и при худших повреждениях, - проворчал Уилсон. - Думаю, я буду в порядке к утру. К вечеру следующего дня в крайнем случае. Но до тех пор во всем, где нужны руки, помощник из меня... не самый лучший.

Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к толстой ели - рваные раны, оставшиеся от зубов и когтей чудовищных псов, уже были тщательно смазаны паучьей мазью и - самые скверные из них - перемотаны бинтами. Перематывать и мазать пришлось Уильяму - обмороженные кисти рук Уилсон просто окунул в мазь до самых запястий и так и держал в ней.

\- Вы _точно_ можете шевелить пальцами?

\- За пять минут с момента вашего предыдущего вопроса на эту тему ничего не изменилось. Могу. Но весьма посредственно, - Уилсон скривился, дернув плечами. - Не говоря уже о сопутствующих этому ощущениях.

Уильям прохаживался туда и сюда по поляне, которую они облюбовали для лагеря. Остатки адреналина в крови побуждали его продолжать прыгать, бегать и драться, но опасности больше не было. Его ладонь, проткнутая шипами дерева, болела, как и все тело - после падения с ветки; но хуже всего дело обстояло с мелкой и отвратительной головной болью, взявшейся словно из ниоткуда. Уильяму почему-то казалось, что если он зажмурит глаза, а потом резко откроет их, темные круги и странные фигуры будут плясать перед ними не просто долго.

Они будут плясать перед ним на самом деле.

Как когда он слышал музыку из коробки.

Нет, конечно, это чушь... опасности больше нет.

Если не считать того, что их недавняя беседа на тему ампутаций могла стать пророческой.

"Это чушь, - снова одернул себя Уильям. - Пророчеств не бывает".

Он с содроганием подумал о том, каково было бы выживать в этом мире без рук. Нет, такое физически невозможно. К тому же, продолжал размышлять он, его спутник достаточно опытен и хладнокровен, чтобы прооперировать самого себя, но, если начистоту... какому же человеку, попавшему на необитаемый остров, пусть даже ученому, хватит решимости или безумия отрезать собственные пальцы?

\- Вы можете вытаптывать траву в свободное время, Картер? Здесь еще кое-какие дела остались, если вы не забыли.

\- А, - очнулся Уильям, - да-да, само собой.

Они уже провели ревизию останков поверженных врагов - Уилсон решительно отказался лечиться до того, как это будет сделано, - и обнаружили, что собачьи туши умудрились полностью расползтись в неаппетитную черную и липкую жижу. Уилсона это разозлило.

Вообще после драки его настроение заметно ухудшилось.

\- Мясо у них так себе, невелика потеря, особенно если у нас есть пинчайки, - сказал он, изучив жижу как следует и сердито пытаясь растереть обмороженные ладони друг о друга. - Но сам факт... такого никогда не было. Впрочем, ледяные гончие тоже приходят только зимой... но будьте уверены, Картер, если _все_ монстры будут растекаться, как сгнивший пудинг, мы околеем с голоду.

\- Можно ловить их и отрезать части заживо, тогда не растекутся, - пошутил Уильям, пытаясь игнорировать головную боль; он поднял оба рюкзака и похлопал по ноге, чтобы подозвать Честера. 

Тот подхромал ближе, выглядя настолько гордо и героически, насколько вообще на это способна тыква. 

Уилсон вскинул голову и внимательно поглядел на Уильяма.

\- Да. Неплохая идея.

Они обосновались ближе к берегу, на удобной вытянутой поляне, больше похожей на прогалину в рощице - здесь были ели и толстый, теплый слой опавших иголок и лесного мусора. Отлично просматривающееся побережье, бывшее буквально в паре десятков шагов, теперь утихло - пинчайки, которых осталось всего четверо, убрались куда-то к востоку. Больше их не было слышно.

А вот мясо их соплеменников вполне можно было попытаться ополоснуть от жижи и получить королевский ужин.

Чем и должен был сейчас заняться Уильям, который уже успел вытащить топливо (в брюхе тыквы оставался приличный запас дров и угля, а ее слюни, как ни странно, совершенно не затрудняли горение), пристроить рюкзаки, расстелить спальные мешки и сложить кострище.

Потому что костер был даже важнее, чем еда.

Голодным можно продержаться несколько дней, говорил Уилсон еще давно. Голодным можно выжить.

Выжить во тьме нельзя.

У них еще оставалось время до сумерек, но зачем рисковать?

Уильям снова поколебался, глядя на кольчугу, но потом взял ятаган и ушел к побережью. Разделка туш в лагере привлекает пауков, и, как говорил Уилсон, может привлечь что-то и хуже, - так что "мясницкую лавку" они старались держать в стороне всякий раз, когда на охоте им улыбалась удача.

Что касается пинчаек, то, по заверению Уилсона, съедобны хоть как-то у них только грудка и окорочка. Ну и, конечно, яйца, которые можно обнаружить в их гнездах.

К своему большому сожалению, яиц Уильям не нашел, но тушки птиц все еще были на месте, и с ними пока не произошло никаких неприятностей.

Пока он занимался разделкой, его не оставляли мысли о том, что они нашли в жиже, оставшейся от псов. Уилсон утверждал, что зубы гончих в хозяйстве очень полезны, но все кости растеклись вместе с мясом, а вот этой вещи - этой вещи ничего не сделалось.

\- Сапфир? _Такого_ размера?

\- Не знаю, Картер, я не ювелир, а насчет микроскопа я вам уже говорил. Для себя я называю это сапфиром. Сами посудите - сверкает, полупрозрачный... - Уилсон зашипел сквозь зубы - Уильям, перевязывавший его, случайно задел рану. По правде сказать, Уильяма пробирала невольная дрожь, когда он дотрагивался до горячей, воспаленной кожи возле рваных царапин и ожогов холодом, и он не мог обозначить ее природу: брезгливость действительно несовместима с выживанием, он хорошо помнил об этом. Брезгливость была здесь ни при чем.

\- ...да еще и густо-синего цвета.

\- И чем он может быть полезен? - Уильям знал, что практически любому предмету (и любой части предмета) в мире монстров и голода этот ученый мог найти свое применение.

\- Да ничем, забудьте. Ни на что не годится. Я пытался выточить из него линзу, но он слишком твердый. Король свиней тоже не обратил на него внимания.

\- У тех свиней-туземцев был король?..

\- Забудьте.

О короле Уильям забыл, но о сапфире - нет. С некоторой точки зрения, размышлял он, прополаскивая филе пинчаек в морской воде, на такой сапфир в обычном мире он мог бы жить безбедно до самой смерти. Создать свое неповторимое шоу и выступать в Гала. Купить самый лучший подержанный реквизит. Нет, новый! Сделать свой, на заказ! Нанять ассистентку. Или даже двух. В сверкающих платьях с разрезами. Разве бывает настоящее шоу без хотя бы одной ассистентки в сверкающем платье с разрезами? Зато когда она есть, напрягаться надо куда меньше - публика просто не будет пялиться на твои руки, когда рядом есть более притягательное зрелище. Заклеить плакатами весь город! "Максвелл великолепный, Король Всех Магов!"

Он выронил кусочек мяса, и пришлось долго шарить по дну, а потом отмывать его еще и от песка.

Нет, подумал Уильям. Наверное, псевдоним все-таки лучше поменять.

***

Боевые навыки пинчаек крылись в небольших телах, а мяса в них оказалось и того меньше, но Уильям наметанным теперь взором прикинул - запас тут дня на три на них обоих, никак не меньше, и это если есть только мясо. У них еще оставались морковь и немного ягод, а окрестности радовали редкой рощицей и зеленой плоскостью луга дальше на западе. На лугах ягодные кусты встречались чаще всего. Как и почти лысый кустарник с прямыми ветвями, из которых Уилсон мог сделать все, что угодно - кроме, разве что, микроскопа.

На растопку он тоже был лучше некуда, и Уильям, собрав и увязав мясо, решил прогуляться вдоль берега до края вытянутой рощи, разведать, что и как, и, может, успеть нарезать веток - пару порций пинчайтины лучше будет навялить впрок. Заснуть неподалеку от паучьих коконов тоже было бы не лучшим решением, а проверить все как следует они просто не успели. Теперь - самое время.

С холодком вдоль спины Уильям понял, что если что-то случится, драться ему придется в одиночку. Уилсон с его ранами сейчас и правда не помощник, даже тыква хромала на все четыре короткие лапы, а второй стаи пинчаек поблизости видно не было.

Он оглянулся на солнце - оно медленно и величественно опускалось к морю, постепенно меняя цвет на мягко-оранжевый, - и пошел быстрее. До сумерек он должен вернуться.

Паучьих коконов он не увидел, а вот кусты и правда нашлись - и даже не на лугу, а среди деревьев; Уильям торопливо отсек ятаганом ветки подлиннее и потолще.

Собирая их в охапку, он увидел цветы.

Местные цветы были... полезны. Уильям никогда не испытывал к цветам особенной любви, но тонкий аромат местных цветов, казалось, успокаивал даже тогда, когда он испытывал вполне обоснованный страх или неопределенное, болезненное состояние, всегда приходившее после ужина или завтрака, состоящего из паучатины.

А на вкус они были нежными и сладковатыми, как мята, и успокаивали даже быстрее.

Уилсон поделился своей теорией насчет их родства с опийным маком ("К тому же, - добавлял он, - Вы - в смысле, Максвелл, - так вот, Максвелл всегда разгуливал с маком в петлице").

Уильям не стал спорить. 

Когда Уилсон поминал своего мифического врага, лучше было лишний раз не маячить у него перед носом. Не давать лишних ассоциаций. Не... провоцировать.

Но эти цветы не были похожи на все остальные.

Уильям не смог сдержать смеха, когда разглядел их как следует.

Всего цветка было три - они росли возле изумительно кривого дерева и выглядели так, словно сошли с обоев. Старых обоев. Даже побуревший, ржавый цвет с какими-то блеклыми потеками напоминал о тусклых цветочных силуэтах, которые он любил разглядывать в коридоре возле двери в гостиную, прислушиваясь к манерным завываниям оттуда - мать проводила одно из своих спиритических собраний, и в это время внутрь ему хода не было.

Уильям уже хорошо успел узнать, что мир вокруг него искривлен до последней степени. Но сейчас чувство опасности притупилось - он же _видел_ их раньше. Он же рассматривал их сотни раз.

Когда его пальцы коснулись первого цветка, бурые лепестки осыпались темным облачком праха.

Уильям немедленно чихнул, потом еще раз и еще; он отдернул руку, судорожно ощупывая ее - она вышла из схватки с псами без всяких повреждений и так глупо, так идиотски, так _ребячески_...

Но рука оказалась в полном порядке. Он по привычке приблизил дрожащие пальцы к глазам, хотя его нынешнему зрению это не требовалось.

Да, все верно - в полном порядке. Даже этого... праха... не осталось.

Цветок тоже исчез. Уильям даже пошарил по земле - исчез, будто и не было. На мгновение ему почудилось, что его пальцы скользнули сквозь какую-то тень, но это ощущение быстро пропало.

Вместе с головной болью, отметил он механически, возвращаясь в лагерь.

Когда он вернулся, Уилсон заканчивал самостоятельно заматывать свои пальцы и как раз откинулся назад, опираясь спиной о дерево. Теперь он выглядел, как мумия-полукровка.

\- Ветки? Недурно. Поставите сушилку?

\- Да, - Уильям принялся раскладывать добычу. Начинало темнеть, и он порадовался тому, что костер был уже готов - оставалось только зажечь его.

\- Послушайте, Хиггсбери... вы когда-нибудь встречали такие... коричневые цветы?

\- Было пару раз. У меня в глазах все двоилось, когда я к ним подходил, а пользы от них не больше, чем от сапфиров - рассыпаются в пепел, чуть дотронешься. Вы что, их видели?

\- Да, недалеко от кустов.

\- Надеюсь, вам не пришло в голову пытаться их сорвать? Я полдня после такого провалялся с галлюцинациями.

\- Н... нет.

\- Если вы съедете с катушек, эту ночь можем и не пережить, - буднично заявил Уилсон. - В драках я сейчас плохой помощник, я же сказал.

Уильям сглотнул. Он разжигал костер и впервые за все это время был рад, что сидит спиной к Уилсону.

\- Пауков в округе нет, я проверил.

Он лихорадочно проверял собственное самочувствие. Может, галлюцинации уже начались? Вдруг он вовсе не разжигает костер в лагере, а до сих пор сидит там, возле этих цветов, и чудовищный невидимый монстр, приходящий во тьме, доберется до него, чуть только на землю спустится ночь?

Сверкнула искра; сухие ветки неохотно занялись, передавая жар толстым поленьям, небольшой кусочек угля, лежавший в центре, вспыхнул разом, как огромная спичка, и спустя несколько секунд костер уже давал и тепло, и свет.

\- Это хорошо, - судя по звукам, Уилсон пытался сесть поудобнее. - Что-то похолодало, вы не заметили?

Уильям коснулся языка пламени кончиком пальца на больной руке и чуть не подскочил от боли.

Нет, нет, это не галлюцинация. Это все... на самом деле.

\- Да не особо, - сказал он уже увереннее, садясь на свой спальный мешок и берясь за мясо. - Может, вас морозит? Как себя чувствуете?

Пока они ужинали, стемнело окончательно.

А потом пошел снег.

***

Уильям сидел нахохлившись - еще раньше он снял пиджак и набросил его на плечи, и теперь ему казалось, что в этой "накидке", когда он прижимает руки к телу, немного теплее.

Мороз ударил неожиданно, и снег повалил, будто на Рождество. Уилсон закончил ругаться некоторое время назад и теперь просто обессилено лежал на своем мешке. Тыква Честер - с бинтами на лапах - посапывала с другой стороны, прижавшись к его спине.

Уильям знал, что сторожить костер ему придется всю ночь - израненный, больной Уилсон, у которого, похоже, и правда начинался жар, мог заснуть или даже потерять сознание. 

И кто знает, что за это время случилось бы с костром.

Под снегом он горел тише и хуже; Уильям бросил в него уголек и, невольно радуясь теплой, огненной вспышке, не глядя пошарил по земле за собой, отыскивая следующий - горку угля, прикрытую мокрой хвоей, он сложил позади так, чтобы ее не достали случайные искры, но чтобы она всегда была под рукой.

Теперь под руку попадались только опавшие еловые иглы; когда он, наконец, нашарил уголек, тот показался ему неожиданно холодным, как ледышка.

Должно быть, подумал Уильям, снег уже успел укрыть и угольную горку - они с Уилсоном и тыквой сидели под защитой тяжелых и широких еловых лап, а вот на уголь, сушилку с мясом, одиноко висевшим сейчас в темноте, и кострище этих лап уже не хватало.

С другой стороны, кто же знал, что так случится.

Даже Уилсон, великий ученый и выдающийся мастер выживания, был убежден, что зима наступит еще только через десять дней.

Уильям собирался уже швырнуть уголек в костер и, повернувшись, передвинуть горку левее, но вовремя понял, что держит в руке вовсе не уголь.

Это был тот самый сапфир.

Помедлив, Уильям все же передвинул уголь, отряхнув его от снега, и взял следующую порцию топлива, но огненная вспышка костра на этот раз не привлекла его внимания.

Он поправил пиджак и стал разглядывать сапфир.

Холодный на ощупь драгоценный камень был великолепно огранен - хоть сейчас для королевской короны... если там найдется для него достаточно большое место. Уильям повертел его в пальцах, завороженно глядя на то, как отблески костра посверкивают на гранях, - стыки их выглядели так остро, что, казалось, о них можно пораниться.

\- Какого дьявола ты там разглядываешь? - раздался хриплый голос слева - слишком близко.

Уильям запоздало понял, что не ушел на "свою сторону" костра, как делал обычно. Но уходить сейчас из-под гостеприимных еловых лап в самые недра снегопада совсем не хотелось.

\- Сапфир, - ответил он. - Красивый камень. Неужели он и правда был внутри того чудовища?

\- Конечно, был, - проворчал Уилсон. - Чему ты удивляешься?

\- Всему, - признался Картер после паузы. - Мне легче перечислить вещи, которые я считаю тут нормальными.

Огонь посверкивал на камне, переливаясь из грани в грань. Уильям любовался этим, забыв о том, сколько может стоить такое богатство. Все равно здесь его не продашь - так к чему лишние мечты.

Уилсон издал какой-то неопределенный звук, похожий на хмыканье.

\- Ну, раньше я этого не слышал.

\- Мне здесь _с первого дня_ не нравилось.

Огоньки плясали на гранях. Уильяму пришло в голову глупое сравнение с головоломкой из множества деталей, скрученных в единую, запутанную фигуру. Если наклонить его вот так...

\- Если бы не нравилось, ты бы сделал мир... понормальнее.

Камень замер у Уильяма в пальцах. Огоньки катнулись вперед по инерции и нехотя вернулись обратно.

\- Я не Максвелл, Хиггсбери, - осторожно сказал Уильям, перекладывая камень в левую руку и отыскивая правой свое оружие. - Я Картер. Уильям Картер, фокусник. Мы путешествуем вместе, помните?

\- Да, это отличный фокус, - пробормотал Уилсон, поворачиваясь на спину, раскидывая руки и глядя куда-то вверх - тыква Честер, почти придавленная им, успела вскочить. - Самый лучший твой фокус, Максвелл. И теперь тебе самому не нравится?

Тыква, обиженно сопя, обошла Уильяма и улеглась вплотную возле его правой ноги.

\- Я так не умею, - продолжил Уильям так мягко, как мог. Тыква умудрилась лечь на эфес снятого ятагана. - Я самый обычный начинающий фокусник. Максимум, что я могу - доставать кролика из шляпы.

\- А скажи, приятель... - продолжил Уилсон, - вот о кроликах... ты ведь, наверное, начал с кроликов, когда поднимал тут все из пыли? Почему они... такие страшные, почему у них глаза горят красным, а черная шерсть шевелится?

\- Так не бывает, - продолжал Уильям в легкой панике, глядя на руку Уилсона - пальцы в бинтах, уходящих к локтю вместо привычной черной обмотки, теперь почти касались его ноги.

\- А эти... тени, зачем ты сделал теням зубы... зачем ты это сделал, приятель, скажи?

\- Я не Максвелл. _Я не Максвелл._ Хиггсбери, очнитесь, вы больны, вы бредите. Хиггсбери!

\- Чего тебе не хватало там, фокусник Максвелл, - продолжал Уилсон хрипло, и Уильям видел, как тени расчертили его лицо, сделав его еще острее и болезненнее, забившись в каждую впадину, затопив глазницы. - Зачем ты сделал этот мир? Зачем забрал сюда меня? Ты обещал мне ответы - где мои ответы, демон? Здесь только вопросы - миллионы, миллиарды, десятки миллиардов вопросов!

Уильям судорожно зачерпнул снега и, умяв его в комок, осторожно потянулся к своему спутнику.

\- Зачем ты сделал им клыки, - продолжал Уилсон, и лицо его вдруг исказилось еще больше: Уильям потрогал рукой его лоб - тот горел, как ветки в костре, - и попытался дрожащими руками приложить к нему снега, но Уилсон отпихнул его руку.

Драться в полную силу он без рук не сумеет, Уильям прекрасно знал это. Даже не сможет удержать в них топор или копье.

Бояться было нечего, но Уильям все равно чувствовал какой-то странный, незнакомый страх, смешанный с жалостью.

\- Что ты делаешь? - снова крикнул Уилсон, резко садясь и пытаясь подняться на ноги. - Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты сделал зиму? Тебе что, мало? Демон, тварь из пыли и праха, ублюдок, зачем ты все это сделал?

Его болезненного запала надолго бы не хватило, но Уильям сперва не без труда усадил его, а затем заставил лечь - если он сейчас убежит в темноту, то живым не вернется.

Уилсон закрыл лицо перебинтованными руками, провезя локтем по влажной, слежавшейся хвое, проделывая в ней борозду.

\- Мы все умрем, Максвелл? Скажи, приятель? Мы все умрем этой ночью?

Уильям помедлил еще немного.

\- Нет, - ответил он тихо. - Все хорошо, Хиггсбери. Никто не умрет.

\- Костер перестанет гореть, - прошептали из-за бинтов. - Зима убивает огонь, а с тьмою и холодом приходит тварь. Только руки с когтями... и шепот, и шорох... и ветер... и зубы во тьме.

\- Никто не придет, - продолжал Уильям, осторожно дотронувшись ему до плеча. - Я послежу за костром до утра.

\- Острые зубы в тенях, - Уилсон опустил руки. Его глаза были закрыты. - Тварь, летящая во тьме.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Хиггсбери... тут нет никаких теней с зубами. И никакой твари тоже. Все хорошо. Спите спокойно, я пригляжу за костром.

Уилсон моргнул.

\- Приглядите? - вяло переспросил он, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к огню. Видимо, вспышка его утомила.

Уильям вздрогнул - Уилсон, придвинувшись ближе, ткнулся горячим лбом ему в бедро и протянул руку, кладя ее поверх чужих ног в странной пародии на объятие, - недовольный всхрап тыквы с другой стороны доказывал, что забинтованные пальцы нашли и вторую цель, вцепившись в рыжую шерсть.

\- Скажи, приятель... - пробормотал он едва слышно, - зачем ты... все-таки...

\- Спите, Уилсон, - Уильям осторожно погладил его по голове. - Я пригляжу за всем.

С компанией, разлегшейся рядом с обеих сторон, ему стало гораздо теплее. Огоньки в сапфире возобновили свою пляску. Время от времени Уильям, стараясь шевелиться как можно меньше, чтобы никого не побеспокоить, подкидывал в огонь охапку веток или уголек и возвращался к своей странной головоломке.

Он был убежден, что что-то было... рядом. Глядя на то, как свет перекатывается по граням, он испытывал странное вдохновение. Конечно, этот холодный синий камень был великолепно огранен - но грани были не только снаружи, и оставалось только собрать эти сгустки света, свести их так, чтобы они сошлись, чтобы головоломка щелкнула у него в руках и...

Мигнув вместе с костром, огоньки слились в единый всполох, и вдруг грань исказилась.

Уильям поднял голову.

Занимался серый рассвет. С края еловой лапы на камень упала еще капля, приземлившись на ту же грань сапфира, что и предыдущая.

Снег, падавший всю ночь, превратился в дождь.

И он был теплым.


	6. Часы

Уилсон был глубоко убежден, что зима все равно может настать по-настоящему. С ним в прошлом случалось нечто похожее - одна ночь страшного мороза и весна наутро, - и, хоть раньше это и происходило только однажды за цикл, сейчас ни за что нельзя было поручиться.

Этот мир сломан, мрачно объяснял он, и здесь возможно теперь все, что угодно.

Например, температура во время зимы могла бы опуститься не до приличных плюс десяти или терпимых околонулевых значений, но до глубоко отрицательных, тех самых, на чей счет мистер Фаренгейт и мистер Цельсий сходятся в едином мнении - для людей они не годятся.

И лучше быть к этому готовыми, потому что второго счастливого случая может не выпасть.

Уильям не стал рассказывать ему о сапфире.

В первую очередь потому, что не нашел камня.

Он помнил, что положил его на землю, но потом просто не сумел найти - вроде бы такой крупный, ярко-синий камень на темной хвое пропустить просто невозможно, но факт оставался фактом. Нашелся только мокрый след, навроде впитавшейся лужи, примерно на том самом месте, но _не мог же_ огромный драгоценный камень растаять, как настоящая ледышка.

Уильям помнил его вес и холод. И огоньки, отблески пламени костра, перекатывающиеся внутри граней.

И то, как он в конце концов собрал их воедино.

Паучья мазь в очередной раз сотворила чудо, - кожа на руках Уилсона выглядела теперь, пожалуй, немного более жутко, но зато все пальцы, кроме двух на правой руке, сгибались так же хорошо, как им и полагается сгибаться.

И Уилсон, убедившись в этом, решил не откладывать дела в долгий ящик.

\- Чуть позже нам понадобится полноценный алхимический двигатель, - заявил он, присев на корточки и критически осматривая сушившееся мясо.

Снег, мороз и оттаивание пинчайтине на пользу не пошли, но оставлять ее на сушилке не было смысла - они все равно собирали вещи, чтобы двинуться дальше.

Уильям подозревал, что основную роль в этом решении сыграла не необходимость, а та простая черта, что досталась человечеству от животных - уходить из мест, где хоть раз было опасно, не смотря на то, что опасности больше нет.

А он не поручился бы, что ее больше нет.

С другой стороны, он не поручился бы и за то, что ее не будет на следующих десяти шагах в любом направлении.

\- Какой- _какой_ двигатель?

Они сворачивали лагерь, собираясь держать путь вдоль побережья, к тому лугу, который видел Уильям.

\- Алхимический, Картер. Не придирайтесь к словам, это просто шутка. Он нужен для того, чтобы преобразовывать одни вещи в другие - и посложнее, чем копья или рюкзаки.

Уильям скатал свой спальный мешок и постарался прикрепить его так, чтобы он не мешался больше, если понадобится быстро достать приемник на палке. Тот по-прежнему торчал наискосок через весь рюкзак, и Уильям не собирался от него избавляться.

В рюкзаке стало попросторнее - после истории с псами Уильям решил походить в кольчуге, от греха подальше. Ему неизвестно было, хорошо ли она защищает от ударов и укусов, но то, что даже прозрачное железо прочнее рваного пиджака и рубашки, было несомненно. 

\- Мне казалось, что алхимия - это род магических выдумок, а вы ведь стоите за науку. 

Уильям обернулся, в последний раз окинув взглядом полянку.

Но он ничего не увидел, как ни всматривался. Сапфира просто не было.

Как будто он на самом деле растаял.

\- Боже, у вас чувства юмора ни на волос... а назвал я его так еще и потому, что для его создания нужен металл с характеристикой по...

Уилсон посмотрел на Уильяма, явно потерявшего нить беседы, и махнул рукой.

\- В общем, потому, что для его создания нужно золото.

Погода стояла сырая, и ветер, исправно дувший все время, пока они шагали по лугу, был теплым и влажным. Он гнал по небу тяжелые, серые, клочкастые облака, и всякий раз, когда Уильяму хватало дыхания задрать голову и посмотреть на них, ему казалось, что надвигается весенняя буря.

Несколько раз они останавливались, чтобы ободрать куст-другой, один раз Уилсон погнался за индюком, но тому удалось скрыться.

\- Ничего... сделаем оружие по-настоящему дальнего действия, - сказал он, перехватывая копье, - когда построим двигатель.

Единственным "оружием дальнего действия", которое помнил Уильям (может быть, кроме лука) был бумеранг, как у диких туземцев в Австралии, но даже лук, казалось, сделать было проще - впрочем, на свой опыт Уильям полагаться не мог. Он в детстве не делал ни того, ни другого, и слишком редко играл со сверстниками, чтобы те его научили.

Снег растаял целиком и полностью. Пока они шли по луговой возвышенности, все было в порядке, но как только местность пошла под уклон, а трава сменила цвет с ярко-зеленого на более темный и стала расти не так часто, все под ногами, казалось, превратилось в какое-то грязевое болото.

\- И теплая одежда, Картер. Куртки, жакеты, пуховики, свитера. Из паутины, не удивляетесь, получается отличная ткань, а если мы встретим небольшое стадо биффало, то вообще все проблемы будут решены... если, конечно, наперед разыщем золото.

\- Да, мы сейчас очень напоминаем золотоискателей, и аляскинских даже больше, чем калифорнийских.

\- Не каркайте.

Уильям выругал себя. В который раз он давал зарок не злить Уилсона, и в который раз не умел удержать языка за зубами. Один из пороков, который в списке причин его позорного будущего, составленного дядей Генри, обгонял даже неуклюжесть и самоуверенность.

О своем ночном приступе бреда Уилсон не заговаривал; может быть, просто не помнил (Уильям знал, что многие психопаты не помнят, что делали в припадке), а может, по каким-то еще причинам. В конце концов, если бы сам Уильям проснулся в обнимку с тыквой и человеком, которого он иногда пытается убить, он чувствовал бы себя неловко и попытался замять все побыстрее.

\- ...добыть золото можно несколькими путями. Самый естественный - разбить парочку валунов с золотом внутри, вы, может, такие уже видели - со сверкающими прожилками, - но время от времени самородки валяются просто на земле, так что смотрите под ноги... Картер, под ноги, с неба тут ничего не падает, _туда_ смотреть бессмысленно.

\- Да,- очнулся Уильям в который раз. - Мне просто кажется, что дождь скоро пойдет.

\- Тогда нам надо бы поторопиться, и...

Уилсон не договорил, и Уильям понимал, почему - у него самого тоже перехватило дыхание.

Они подошли к обрыву - небольшому, от силы в два человеческих роста, - а впереди, в мрачно-зеленой долине, тонущей в редком тумане, лежало кладбище.

\- Да это же... 

Уильям, до сих пор не нашедший слов, повернулся к своему спутнику и увидел, что тот глядит на него с восторгом.

\- Это же невероятная удача!

***

\- Ну да, я раскопал несколько как-то раз, было дело. Что в этом такого?

\- Боже мой, - прошептал Уильям, медленно шагая мимо ряда могил.

Они были раскиданы хаотично, но время от времени встречались группки их, похожие на зверьков, сбившихся в стайку. 

"Скорее, на пинчаек", - поежился Уильям.

Уилсон был беззаботен и радостен, и Уильям окончательно убедился в том, что его знакомец сошел с ума.

"Это кладбище, Хиггсбери! Кто, _кто_ может быть похоронен в этих могилах, если в здешнем мире, как вы утверждаете, нет кроме нас людей? Свиньи?"

"Нет, свинолюды своих мертвых не хоронят, у них примитивная обрядовая кремация. _Никто_ здесь не похоронен, Картер, успокойтесь. Это просто фикция, очередной фокус, такое... украшение, которым Максвелл соизволил наградить свой мир. Ну, и лишний способ напугать меня, конечно. Там внутри нет никаких трупов".

"Откуда вам знать? Вы что, _пытались раскапывать могилы?_ "

\- Ох, Картер, какой ограниченный ум. Диву даюсь, как при всех исходных из вас получилось ваше будущее я. Под ноги смотрите, на кладбищах сплошь и рядом валяются самородки. И пошевеливайтесь, если долго торчать в таком месте, можно здорово двинуться рассудком.

То самое, что с вами уже произошло, молча подумал Уильям, потирая занывший висок.

Конечно, это были самые настоящие могилы - какие-то постарше, какие-то более новые. Кладбище выглядело бы совершенно обычно, если бы между плит не тянулся низовой туман - разве что ни на одной могиле, которую они миновали, Уильям не видел ни цветов, ни следов ухода. Кое-где надписи на камнях уже стерлись, кое-где можно было разобрать несколько слов, а порой и целую эпитафию.

"Дж...ми "Вуди" Уотер. Уверенный ... древо жизни, и ...".

"Уиллоу Ви... маленькая искорка во тьме".

"Абигейл и Венди Вортсворт. Явившись в мир вместе, не хоте... ждать одной".

Уильям брел среди заброшенных могил, понимая, что все стало... яснее. Очевиднее.

И во много раз ужаснее.

Конечно, Уильям не был никаким ужасным демоном-магом. Никакого Максвелла вообще никогда не существовало, это нелепая выдумка психопата... и они вовсе не в заброшенном необитаемом мире, а в каком-то... допустим, парке... какой-то странной, извращенной и по-своему гениальной игре, устроенной этим Уилсоном Хиггсбери. Всех этих животных, похожих на болезненные эксперименты, можно вывести... от такого, как Уилсон, легко ожидать и вивисекции... но могилы даже он убрать не смог.

А погода и время суток? А зрение тоже он исправил? А то, что он знал псевдоним?

Боже, какая дичь! Он и не знал его никогда, это совпадение! Демон Максвелла, так он сказал в самом начале - название научного эксперимента, вот и все! Уильяму просто не повезло выбрать такое же имя, как у какого-то, небось, давно мертвого ученого!

\- Вы о чем? - окликнул его Уилсон. Он обыскивал землю шагах в десяти к западу. - Там у вас все в порядке?

Уильям с ужасом понял, что последние слова произнес вслух.

И кто знает, что еще он успел сказать.

Он зажал себе рот руками.

Почему он вообще заговорил? Да что с ним не так? Неужели безумие может быть заразно?

Уильям судорожно нащупал рукоять ятагана. Нет... прозрачное железо, сапфир... псы... нет... ни величайший из ученых, ни величайший из иллюзионистов не сможет создать все это... не сможет заставить думать, что все это существует.

Он споткнулся; небольшой камешек отлетел от носка его ботинка и ударился об основание могильного камня.

Поблескивающий желтым камешек с треть кулака размером.

Уильям видел такие самородки - если это не золото дураков, - только на картинках.

Онемев и не веря ничему больше, он поднял камешек, весивший слишком много для кусочка простого булыжника.

Взгляд Уильяма наткнулся на могильную плиту, о которую ударился самородок.

"Уил... ...е..."

Ниже, там, где должна стоят фамилия, надпись была не просто стерта, а содрана, - казалось, весь низ камня до самой земли скалывали зубилом, специально проделывая длинные борозды.

Или раз за разом полосовали чудовищными когтями.

Те же самые следы заметны были и на двух первых словах - видимо, поэтому от них осталось всего несколько букв.

\- О, крупный. Отлично.

Уильям вздрогнул - Уилсон подошел почти вплотную и теперь стоял за спиной, глядя на самородок, зажатый Уильямом в кулаке.

\- Я нашел еще три. Осталось два - и двигатель у нас в кармане. На что вы... а. Уил... ...е... похоже, опять моя. Я как-то наткнулся на кладбище, _целиком_ состоящее из могил с моими именами. Идемте, нечего тут стоять.

\- Или моя, - севшим голосом пробормотал Уильям.

Уилсон помедлил секунду и хмыкнул.

\- Ну да, или ваша. Но вряд ли. Памятники я ваши видел, а вот могилы пока нет.

Уильям вздрогнул еще раз - Уилсон положил ему руку на плечо.

\- Если хотите, - мягко сказал он, - можем ее раскопать. Время терпит.

Уильям сглотнул.

\- Для чего?

\- Страх всегда от невежества, - продолжал Уилсон так же мягко. - Вы сами убедитесь, что там пусто, и вам полегчает. В крайнем случае, найдем немного бесполезного мусора. Если очень, очень повезет - амулет, но копать только ради него, как проклятые, просто неразумно.

\- Я... никогда не раскапывал могил.

\- Это нехитрое дело, - усмехнулся Уилсон. - Просто нужна лопата.

Час спустя - Уильям поверить не мог, что всего час, - они уже копали, и лопаты даже весьма походили на настоящие.

Уилсон действительно умел делать вещи из других вещей. Даже безо всякого двигателя.

Облака скрывали солнце, но Уильяму казалось, что до сумерек еще несколько часов. В воздухе еще немного потемнело - видимо, дождь на этот раз будет сильным.

\- На первой "могиле", которую я раскопал, стояло не мое имя, но мне нужно было убедиться, что тут были - или не были - другие люди. Потом перекапывал "свои" несколько раз, но быстро бросил это занятие - лучше беречь силы для чего-нибудь более производительного. Они все пустые, все до единой.

\- Я бы никогда на такое не решился.

\- Бросьте. Неужели вам не было бы интересно раскопать свою собственную могилу? Или могилу кого-то знакомого, если бы нашли ее здесь? Вы вон про дядю, например, говорили.

\- Дядю Генри? Если бы я нашел его могилу, то навалил бы еще шесть футов земли сверху. В этом мире или любом другом.

Лопата ушла вглубь неожиданно легко и подковырнула, казалось, совсем свежую землю.

И вместе с ней какой-то сверток.

\- Ого, да тут у нас джекпот. Смотрите, Картер!

На мгновение Уильям испугался, что в свертке окажутся кости, но он был для этого слишком мал - с два кулака размером, завязанный узелком.

Внутри была горстка самых обычных пуговиц, моток обрезанных проводов, пропитавшихся влагой, и часы дяди Генри.

"Только черта помяни".

Уильям сел на край выкопанной ими ямы.

Нет, конечно... отплывая в Америку, он думал о том, что такие, как дядя Генри, умеют доставать людей даже через океан. Но чтобы в другом мире?

Другом? Когда это он снова поверил в бредни Хиггсбери?

Часы дяди Генри лежали перед ним - два абсолютно одинаковых экземпляра, точно такие, какие и должны быть, с золотыми цепочками и рубиновыми крышками. 

\- Видите? Сразу два амулета. Не поручусь, что они и правда работают, нно... почему бы не подстраховаться, если есть такая возможность и если никаких усилий для этого не потребуется?

Уильям хорошо знал, что настоящей у часов была только цепочка - в смысле, из настоящего золота, - сами часы были позолоченными, и никакого рубина в крышке, конечно, тоже не было, только простое темно-красное стекло. 

\- Работают?

\- Чисто _технически_ они, похоже, как-то помогают заживлять раны, даже если те довольно плохи.

Дядя хвалился ими без зазрения совести - Уильям никак не мог понять, неужели он не видит, что те, кто что-то смыслит в дорогих вещах, кривятся из-за их дешевизны, а те, кто ищет в вещах красоты, утирают кровавые слезы при одном взгляде на эту безвкусицу?

\- _Работают?_

\- Понимаю, это похоже на стандартное магическое мышление, но на мне дважды были такие: когда мне пришлось схватиться один раз с тремя роями пчел, а второй - с оленем-циклопом. Оба раза я был убежден, что мне уже конец, и даже терял сознание, но потом просто...

\- Это _часы дяди Генри!_ \- заорал Уильям, вскакивая. - Это его чертями драные часы! Они не могут ничего заживлять!

\- Картер, спокойно...

\- Это _его часы!_

\- И почему "часы"? - спросил вдруг Уилсон с ноткой любопытства.

Нет, не ноткой.

Ему просто было любопытно - целиком и полностью.

И ничего больше.

\- Потому, - рявкнул Уильям, - что по ним время можно смотреть!

Он схватил одни из лежащих на грязной ткани часов, почувствовав под ногтями забившуюся землю, и, проведя по ободку указательным пальцем, с силой вдавил неприметную узкую деталь.

Трогать часы маленькому Уильяму категорически воспрещалось, и, конечно, он таскал их десятки раз просто назло дяде и выучил назубок, как следует открывать крышку.

И на этот раз крышечка из красного стекла точно так же щелкнула и открылась.

Уильям почувствовал, как слабеют пальцы.

Часы дяди Генри ему, мягко сказать, никогда не нравились. Но они были просто часами.

А это...

Он смотрел на циферблат, проржавевший в трех местах, - дыры должны были бы обнажить шестеренки и механизм, но под ним часы были наглухо забиты жирной могильной землей.

А единственная оставшаяся стрелка, секундная, продолжала двигаться.

Гораздо медленнее, чем ей должно, но она ползла, таща за собой широкую, липкую тень ярче, чем она сама, и с натугой переваливая через дыры - медленно, но неумолимо.

От часов пахнуло гнилью, и Уильяма пробрал озноб.

Он с омерзением бросил находку на землю.

\- Боже, я и не знал, что они открываются... действительно, часы... Картер, вы куда?

\- Я здесь ни минуты больше не останусь!

\- Под ноги смотри... да, или случится что-то в этом духе. Вы целы? Картер? Картер, вы меня слышите? Картер?

Уильям закричал.

Выбраться из ямы самому у него не получилось бы, не смотря на рост, но Уилсон сверху протянул руку, и Уильям выскочил наверх быстрее, чем кролик.

Сейчас ему не в чем было обвинять Уилсона.

Конечно, это могло бы быть дьявольской игрой, жутким, идеальным фокусом. Очень хорошим, великолепным, за всякой мыслимой гранью фокусом... но все же очень трудно без единого звука раскопать _все_ могилы, тем более когда все время остаешься на виду.

\- Бежим, - сухо сказал Уилсон, глядя куда-то Уильяму за плечо, и тот не заставил себя упрашивать.

Туман поднимался вверх у них под ногами, загораживая обзор и уплотняясь с каждой секундой. Уильям почувствовал, как чьи-то зубы скользнули по прозрачному металлу на плече.

Вопя от страха, он на бегу рванул из ножен ятаган, намереваясь продать свою жизнь так дорого, как это только возможно.

Перед глазами все поплыло еще неистовее, он уже не видел ни Уилсона, ни дороги, по которой можно было бежать.

Туман, слепившийся в тонкую, вытянутую фигуру, толкнул его, и снова кольчуга выдержала атаку.

Сквозь белые клочья курился темный, пляшущий дым, извивался и скалился, тянул когтистые пальцы, щерился тысячью пастей.

Зубы во тьме.

_\- Макси? Готов? Там полный зал. Давай покажем им, что такое настоящее волшебство!_


	7. Странная платформа

Голова раскалывалась от боли.

\- ...поэтому сделайте милость, _наденьте_ его в следующий раз. От этого вы не умрете, зато можете получить еще один шанс. Да, я еще не знаю, как он работает, но, если хотите, потом постараюсь подбить теорию на этот счет.

Уильям лежал на чем-то холодном и гладком. Небо над головой казалось почти черным, но дождя все еще не было.

\- Вы слышали... - сказал он через силу, - Хиггсбери... тут была девушка... она сказала...

\- Нет тут никаких девушек.

\- Я же... слышал...

\- Лучше бы вы слышали меня, потому что _я_ сказал вам еще давно - не пользоваться одновременно этим мечом и этим доспехом. В таких пропорциях они даже вам мозги сворачивают. Разве не помните - в ложке лекарство, в чашке - яд.

Уильям попытался опереться руками о землю; земля и правда была гладкой и скользкой.

Уилсон сидел рядом, опершись спиной на сваленные друг на друга рюкзаки и положив левую руку на сидевшую рядом тыкву, как на подлокотник кресла.

Он вертел в пальцах увядший красный цветок, со скукой разглядывая его - судя по тому, что помнил Уильям, этому растению из скудных запасов их "успокоительного" было дня три, никак не меньше.

\- Где ваше копье? - тупо спросил Уильям.

\- Сломал. Первый раз такое вижу - образование, имитирующее призрака. Но вполне материально и копья боится не меньше, чем простые смертные.

Уильям сглотнул; в горле было сухо.

Он сидел на полированном мраморном полу, составленном из больших черно-белых клеток, как гигантская шахматная доска.

\- Где мы?

\- В относительной безопасности, - пожал плечами Уилсон. - "Призрак" рассыпался и исчез, других монстров я пока не вижу.

\- Нет, я... - Уильям встал, опираясь на невысокий белоснежный обломок, такой же холодный, как и пол. Неужели это было когда-то мраморной колонной?

\- Это что, какие-то руины?

\- Картер, ради бога. Когда же вы запомните? Тут не бывает руин. Для того, чтобы появились руины, что-то должно быть разрушено. А это все возникло само по себе, разом. Это часть местности. Декорация. Съешьте, - Уилсон, вставая, протянул ему цветок. - Уберет остатки слуховых галлюцинаций.

Уильям машинально сунул вялое, подсохшее растение в рот и тотчас же пожалел об этом - ощущение было такое, будто он зубной порошок жевал.

Потом он стянул с себя прозрачную кольчугу - не то, чтобы он _полностью верил_ тому, что она в сочетании с мечом дает такой дурной эффект, но проверять сейчас у него не было никакого желания, равно как и оставаться без оружия, так что кольчуга заняла свое законное место в рюкзаке, потеснив другие вещи.

\- На самом деле, - продолжал Уилсон, помогая ему надеть рюкзак, - это далеко не лучший вариант. Почти бесплодная местность, обычно много пауков, иногда встречаются механические шахматные фигуры. Единственное, ради чего сюда можно приходить - это мрамор и паутина, но жить я бы тут, мм, не стал. Вношу предложение - поискать место для лагеря где-нибудь дальше.

Уильям посмотрел назад.

Меньше чем в полусотне шагов мраморные шахматные клетки врезались в дерн, над которым продолжал куриться туман.

\- Поддерживаю. Чем дальше отсюда, тем лучше.

Возможно, он прав, размышлял Уильям, на ходу пытаясь выковырять застрявший в зубах кусочек лепестка. Каждый вдох теперь холодил глотку - должно быть, в сушеных цветах мятная составляющая как-то вылеживается, становясь сильнее, - зато головная боль почти утихла.

Уилсон прав, здесь действительно никого больше нет, и этот голос - просто галлюцинация.

Но он ведь казался таким реальным.

Более того, Уильям поймал себя на том, что пытается вспомнить, где он до этого мог его слышать. 

Потому что голос казался не только реальным, но и смутно знакомым - веселый, задорный и очень красивый; и той, кому он мог бы принадлежать, вряд ли может быть больше двадцати пяти лет.

Уильям перебирал в памяти голоса всех женщин, с которыми он перекинулся хоть парой фраз - не самый длинный из списков, - но ни один из них не подходил даже близко.

С другой стороны, он мог познакомиться с ней позже. В любой год из тех более чем двадцати лет, которые он теперь не помнил. Да, так, скорее всего, и есть.

Особенно если то первое слово было не восклицанием, но обращением к нему. 

Максвелл.

Он снова споткнулся, пребольно упал, ударившись коленями о мрамор, и, ругнувшись, не только дернул ногу на себя, пытаясь высвободиться, но и не глядя толкнул преграду второй ногой.

Удар отозвался металлическим лязгом, и Уильям подавил вопль - в нескольких дюймах от своей лодыжки он увидел гигантскую ощеренную челюсть из ржавого железа.

\- Не переживайте, это мусор, - Уилсон, повернувшийся на звук, подошел ближе и двумя ударами топора перерубил какие-то провода, в которых Уильям умудрился застрять. - Если бы она была в рабочем состоянии, то уже напала бы.

На полу лежала куча металлолома, опутанная проводами и начиненная мелкими, рассыпающимися при касании шестернями и болтами; часть их брызнула на полированный мрамор, как кровь, когда топор задел проржавевшую в пыль боковую пластину.

\- Металл, к сожалению, абсолютно бесполезен - после поломки он всегда выглядит вот так, ржавчина мигом проедает насквозь почти все, кроме пары шестеренок. Какое разочарование меня настигло в первый раз, вы бы знали - я-то рассчитывал получить запасец если не материалов для хижины, то хотя бы достаточно деталей для бытовых нужд... даже подумывал о том, чтобы заняться переплавкой... но нет, дорогой мой Хиггсбери, обратно к палеолиту, и только так!

На гигантской шахматной доске торчали тут и там колонны разной высоты и размеров, уходившие в пустоту - белые и стройные, напоминавшие греческие, и странные цилиндры и конусы розового мрамора, похожие на деревья, нарисованные ребенком; в нескольких ярдах левее, прямо из мраморного пола, пробив его корнями, росло шипастое дерево, ровно такое же, как возле места, где они нашли странную коробку.

Следы шипов на левой руке были уже едва различимы - спасибо паучьей мази, - и не болели, но Уильям все равно потер костяшками пальцев недавние "раны". Если его тело и привыкло к местным скоростям, то рассудок - нет.

Неудивительно, подумал он в который раз, что рассудок Уилсона представляет сейчас собой то, что представляет... и любому другому на его месте пришлось бы хуже. Что-то держало ученого на плаву.

"Миллиарды вопросов", - вспомнил Уильям. И ни одного ответа.

\- Вы любите играть в шахматы? - спросил вдруг Уилсон.

\- Не слишком, - рассеянно отозвался Уильям. - Да и игрок я посредственный. Правила знаю, но и все, пожалуй... может, разве что если потренируюсь.

Он почувствовал что-то вроде стеснения и одернул себя, пытаясь удержаться от нелепых и бессмысленных оправданий, и почти одержал победу:

\- В моем окружении никто этим особо не увлекался.

Шахматные правила Уильям изучил лет в четырнадцать, пытаясь, по советам учителя, дисциплинировать ум, но на том дело и кончилось. Мать пару раз угощала его неловкими умениями гостей, но тех интересовали более эфемерные материи, и так получалось, что играть с ним выказывал желание только дядя Генри, и то под настроение - "перекинуться в партеечку", как он говорил.

\- А зачем вам?

Уилсон снова пожал плечами.

\- Теории мира, ничего больше. Пустое любопытство.

\- А вы? Любите шахматы?

"Не эти", - хотел прибавить Уильям секундой позднее. Обычные, нормальные шахматы, которые не пытаются сожрать тебя заживо.

И которые не хочется сожрать заживо самому.

\- Решал задачки в детстве, потом надоело. С живым соперником это, наверное, интереснее, но не поручусь - не имел возможности проверить.

\- Если хотите, можем как-нибудь сыграть, - неожиданно для себя предложил Уильям. - Расчертить клетки и набрать камешков разных цветов... или даже на этом поле разбить восемь на восемь.

\- Благодарю, - сухо ответил Уилсон после паузы, - я с вами уже наигрался, что на этом поле, что на любых других. Давайте лучше прибавим шагу - за шахматными полями обычно бывает саванна, а расположение местностей в этом мире свихнуться еще вроде бы не успело.

Он повернулся и пошел вперед, и Уильяму ничего не оставалось, кроме как удобнее подкинуть на плечах рюкзак и зашагать следом.

Он, сам не зная, отчего, чувствовал себя сердитым.

Несколько минут спустя радио за его спиной издало мягкий, протяжный вой.

Уильям немедленно выдернул палку с приемником, не снимая рюкзака, как меч из-за спины, и про себя порадовался тому, что уложил вещи как следует.

\- Хиггсбери, где-то рядом еще одна деталь!

\- Боже, Картер! Вам самому не надоело?

\- Разве вы не слышите этот вой? Может, она в двух шагах!

На сей раз Уилсон, шедший впереди, не только не отозвался, но и ускорил шаг. Приемник снова взвыл, и Уильяму показалось, что вой стал громче.

\- Хиггсбери, да постойте же! Нужно ее найти!

Тыква замешкалась, обнюхивая низ очередной колонны, и Уилсон хлопнул себя по ноге, коротко свистнув, но даже не повернул головы.

Уильям прибавил ходу, размахивая рукой с приемником как можно шире и надеясь, что сможет уловить изменения сигнала. В обозримом пространстве никаких каменных столбиков видно не было, исключая мраморные колонны; может быть, деталь лежит в круге из колонн?

\- Хиггсбери!

Звук приемника на секунду стал нестерпимо пронзительным, но со следующим шагом вновь вернулся к прежнему тону; глядя в спину Уилсону, Уильям помедлил несколько мгновений, а потом решительно свернул.

То, что он нашел, было не деталью - он не мог сказать с уверенностью, _что_ это такое, но поднять ее и взять с собой не представлялось никакой возможности.

Круглая, тронутая ржавчиной платформа, похожая на обеденный стол без ножек, была наглухо вбита в мраморный пол.

Радио прекратило вопить, чуть только он тронул кромку круга носком ботинка, так что, по идее, это все-таки было тем, что оно и должно искать, но...

\- Хиггсбери! - завопил Уильям в шахматные дебри. - Тут какая-то... сцена! И в ней проемы с проводами! Это часть двери?

Пару секунд он спокойно ждал ответа, захваченный странным зрелищем перед ним - платформа была вся изрезана глубокими линиями и неправильной формы проемами, сходящимися в центре к прямоугольной выемке. Если она и была частью двери, то, пожалуй, рамой - пустой сейчас, и ждущей, когда установят дверь, чтобы потом ее открыть.

Ответа не было ни через пару секунд, ни через десять, ни через...

\- Хиггсбери?

Мысль о том, что он мог здесь _потеряться,_ прошила насквозь, как удар клыков. Нет, они двое и раньше расходились... и на порядочный срок порой... но всегда договаривались об этом. Всегда назначали ориентиры.

Уильям заметался вокруг платформы, не зная, куда бросаться в первую очередь; ноги скользили по гладкому мрамору.

Да быть этого не может, он сделал не больше нескольких шагов в сторону, ну, максимум прошел пару дюжин ярдов, здесь же почти открытая местность, и заблудиться просто не...

Куда ни глянь, за множеством остатков колонн и острыми абрисами редких деревьев видны были только клетки из гладкого мрамора, облепившие неровную, покрытую взгорками землю. Далеко впереди маячила смутная, синеватая полоса леса, на западе за ближайшим пологим холмом было видно только небо.

\- Хиггсбери! Хиггсбери, черт вас подери! Честер! Уилсон! Где...

На пригорке неподалеку вынырнул, будто из ниоткуда, Уилсон - тощая фигура с всклокоченными волосами, большим рюкзаком и подпрыгивающей рядом тыквой, рыжей и лохматой.

\- Сюда, живо! - проорали с пригорка; с этими словами Уилсон почему-то скинул рюкзак и выдернул из петли сбоку топор. 

Уильям отшатнулся. Если это маниакальный приступ, дело плохо.

Он судорожно высвободился из лямок собственного рюкзака и вытащил ятаган; нужно было как можно быстрее найти и надеть кольчугу. Боже, зачем он только послушался этого человека и снял ее!

Уильям успел только открыть рюкзак, когда прямо за плечом у него что-то глубоко вздохнуло, как кузнечные мехи, а шею обожгло струей пара.

Он одновременно закричал, отпрыгнул и обернулся; подошвы его ботинок вместо гладкого мрамора царапнули по чему-то ржаво-железному, а потом поверхность эта оборвалась и ухнула вниз, утаскивая его за собой.

Уильям упал с высоты собственного роста, споткнувшись о прямоугольную выемку в центре платформы; ятаган вылетел у него из рук и с невероятно громким и тонким, почти стеклянным звоном ударился о мрамор шагах в десяти.

Над ним застыла огромная механическая фигура - сгорбленные, как у старика, плечи, длинный "плащ" из листа железа, тут и там прогрызенный ржавчиной - можно было видеть, как внутри с натугой крутятся шестерни и валики, омытые струйками пара, - и единственный огромный глаз посреди "головы", увенчанной вытянутой стеклянной лампой, грубой пародией на митру.

Тонкая витая нить внутри нее слабо посверкивала, разгораясь, а белый, покрытый облупленной краской глаз с единственным нарисованным зрачком слепо уставился на Уильяма.

С металлическим скрежетом пластины-лепестки на глазу разошлись, и "зрачок", что Уильям принял за нарисованный, переместился, блеснув фиолетовым, словно механическая тварь перевела свой взгляд.

А еще он стал шире.

Уильям почувствовал жар щекой; он готов был поклясться, что у него, если он выживет, останется там ожог, но в этот раз он все же успел увернуться - пересчитав боками каждую выемку-линию в платформе и скатившись с другой ее стороны.

Фигура с металлическим пыхтением и скрежетом начала разворачиваться.

Ятаган теперь был еще дальше - Уильям выругал себя за то, что рванулся в совершенно другую сторону.

\- Бегите! Эта тварь стреляет!

\- Я _вижу,_ \- успел крикнуть в ответ Уильям, встав на ноги и снова отпрыгнув - нечто вроде электрического заряда ударило в белую плитку, на которой он только что лежал. 

В воздухе остро и неприятно запахло грозой.

Фигура вздрогнула - удар топора Уилсона пришелся туда, где у обычного человека были бы лопатки.

\- Шевелитесь же! Уходим!

Отделаться малой кровью, сбежав от врага, получалось примерно в половине случаев - большинство желали преследовать свою жертву до последнего, подчиняясь, должно быть, общему закону этого мира - да и любого из миров. Не голодай.

Но механической твари голод должен быть неведом.

Удар замедлил ее, но она продолжала поворачиваться с прежним упрямством; Уилсон метнулся вбок, в два прыжка перелетел через платформу и дернул Уильяма за руку.

С тошнотворным звуком снова ударил разряд - край выемки на платформе потемнел, над ним потянулся дымок, пахнущий чем-то давным-давно сгнившим и теперь высыхающим от древности.

\- Бежим, это епископ, он...

\- Ходит только по диагоналям, - машинально продолжил Уильям.

Эта тварь, чье-то извращенное представление о безобидной шахматной фигуре, пыталась их поджарить.

И она пыталась поджарить не только их, но и платформу.

Его единственный шанс спастись. Единственный шанс на возвращение домой.

Еще пара выстрелов, и даже Уилсон ее не починит.

\- А стреляет по прямым! Одним топором тут ничего не сделаешь - разбегаемся, чаще петляем и _смотрим под ноги!_ Чес, нужна пара секунд форы!

Рыжий лохматый всполох прокатился по мраморному полу, как со всей силы ударенный мяч, и врезался в основание фигуры.

Епископ пошатнулся, но устоял, а потом присел, словно собираясь с силами, и прыгнул на соседнюю клетку.

Он действительно ходил по диагонали. Только делал это для шахматной фигуры необычайно проворно.

Следующий разряд отколол кусочек мрамора с розового конуса, а ржавая, при каждом движении извергающая скрипы и раскаленный пар фигура приземлилась на палку с радио, валявшуюся там, где Уильям ее оставил.

Та хрустнула.

Уильям пригнулся и рванул обратно.

\- Бросайте все, потом заберем, если удастся!

\- Черта с два!

\- Вы спятили!

\- Это _вы_ спятили! Без этой штуки и радио мы домой не попадем!

\- Мы _вообще_ туда не...

Яростно терзавшего механическую ногу Честера отшвырнуло в сторону; он ударился о колонну и упал, из его раскрытой пасти вылетело несколько кусочков угля.

\- Идиот! - продолжал орать Уилсон, подскочив сзади и обрушив топор на шею присевшего для следующего прыжка епископа. - Вы сдохнуть здесь хотите?

\- _Я_ хочу сдохнуть в Сан-Франциско!

С оглушительным металлическим лязганьем епископ развернулся на месте и ударил Уилсона.

Лепестки глаза вновь разошлись, открывая фиолетовый блеск внутри.

Но выстрелить епископ не успел - Уильям изо всех сил воткнул палку с радио обломанным концом в прореху "плаща", полную шевелящихся механизмов.

Фигура содрогнулась, дернулась вперед, потом как-то косо, на один бок осела - и, выпустив целое облако горячего пара, разом рухнула на мраморный пол грудой ржавого, бесполезного и совершенно неподвижного железа.

Некоторое время Уильям и Уилсон просто тяжело дышали, глядя друг на друга. 

Потом Уилсон не без труда поднялся, опираясь на край платформы.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, отыскивая взглядом Честера - тот все еще лежал у колонны и, поскуливая, перебирал лапами, тоже пытаясь встать.

\- Дверь ведет в такой же мир, я же вам сказал, - прибавил он, помолчав. - В лучшем случае. Или в мир еще хуже. Выхода отсюда просто нет. Домой ни мне, ни вам не вернуться.

\- Вы можете это починить?

Уилсон мельком взглянул на платформу.

\- Могу. Тут повреждений-то, считай, нет. Картер, вы меня слышали? Дверь _бесполезна._

\- Боже мой, - Уильям положил палку с приемником на пол, и дерево глухо щелкнуло о мрамор. - Хиггсбери, боже мой, пожалуйста. Мы ведь можем просто _попытаться?_ Я не прошу бросить на поиски все силы, просто дайте мне возможность искать. Дайте возможность построить эту дверь. Дайте нам _возможность спастись._

Он много раз в жизни пытался быть убедительным. Обычно это были провальные попытки - что в быту, что на сцене. Это непростой фокус, даже если сам искренне веришь в то, о чем говоришь - действуй уверенно, держись прямо и все эти остальные бесполезные советы.

\- Пожалуйста, Уилсон, - Уильям подошел почти вплотную, глядя Уилсону прямо в глаза, и почти без страха положив руку ему на плечо. - Поверьте мне. Только один раз.

Уилсон мотнул головой, словно очнувшись; он как-то разом осунулся, темные круги под глазами резко стали заметнее, а тени на худом лице - глубже и темнее.

\- Стройте дверь сами, - он стряхнул с плеча чужую руку. - Если хотите. А я не настолько туп, чтобы повторять свои же ошибки.

Он развернулся и, прихрамывая, направился к Честеру, бросив через плечо:

\- Мы дошли до степи, и я видел вдали опушку леса и кусочек поляны. Зимовать будем здесь.


	8. Странное кольцо

Осень тянулась долго. Воздух был прозрачнее, на исходе некоторых ночей становилось ощутимо прохладно, но ягодные кусты продолжали плодоносить, кролики не меняли мех на белый (это очень важно, подчеркивал Уилсон), снег не желал выпадать, а ковер оставался коричневым.

Уильям был глубоко убежден, что повидал здесь многое и выучился беспристрастно относиться к фактам, но две вещи все еще лежали за гранью его принятия - часы дяди Генри и ковер.

Ковром, - скорее, очень длинной и действительно коричневой ковровой дорожкой, - они с Уилсоном обернули свою палатку, больше похожую на индейское жилище, поставленную ими на поляне. Она хорошо защищала от ветра и на удивление сохраняла тепло, но для разгара здешней зимы, как поучал Уилсон, все равно не годилась. Уильям с ним не спорил - он хорошо помнил "зиму на одну ночь".

\- Синий? - взволнованно спрашивал Уилсон всякий раз, когда Уильям сдавал свою вахту, пробираясь к теплому спальному местечку.

\- Коричневый. 

Без этого пароля о блаженных часах сна можно было забыть.

Конечно, размышлял Уильям, взбивая поудобнее свой мешок, конечно, ковер не сменит цвет сам по себе, он не древесные листья. И часы дяди Генри не могут излечивать от ран. Эта неприятная сама по себе вещица еще более неприятна, неестественна - _мертва,_ не хотел думать он, - в этом мире, но это все-таки просто часы. Просто обычные часы. Не способные быть живыми, мертвыми или исцеляющими.

А ковер - просто ковер.

Все остальное - бред Уилсона. Он... хорошо, этот мир реален, а Уилсон не безумный маньяк (по крайней мере, когда более-менее сыт), но глупо отрицать, что он все-таки слегка свихнулся. Это немудрено, конечно, и не стоит его винить в том, что среди правдивых безумных наблюдений законов этого мира затесалась парочка безумных безумных. Это нормально. Статистически естественно.

Однако часы ему все-таки пришлось взять. Уилсон свои надел на шею, спрятав красное стекло крышки под рубашкой и жилетом, но Уильям _не собирался_ таскать на себе часы дяди Генри, и то, что цепочка на них была почему-то не часовой, с зажимом для кармашка, а самой настоящей цепочкой для украшений, прелести им совсем не добавляло.

Поэтому он сунул часы в рюкзак, просто для того, чтобы Уилсон от него отвязался, и тот все-таки отвязался, предрекая Уильяму жуткое будущее и самую глупую смерть - ну, вылитый дядя Генри.

Но, если говорить начистоту, перепады настроения Уилсона сильно сгладились за время стоянки, и его раздражение уже не заставляло Уильяма прикидывать пути к отступлению - оно стало обычным раздражением неглупого человека, долго жившего в одиночестве и не испытывавшего раньше нужды разъяснять кому-то свои действия. Возможно, они просто друг к другу привыкли. Возможно, дело было в венках; и, конечно, цветочной поляне.

Уильям ставил на последнее.

Поляна, которую Уилсон углядел с последнего гребня шахматных холмов и на которой они сейчас жили, была не очень большой, неправильной, похожей на кривой треугольник формы и одной своей стороной упиралась в лес, второй - в кусочек луга, торчащий между поляной и мрачной лесной опушкой, а третьей, самой длинной, выходила на бескрайние просторы саванны.

И эта поляна была просто усыпана цветами. 

В первое же утро на новом месте - _четырнадцатое_ утро, поправлял себя Уильям, - они нарвали и положили на просушку столько цветов, что из них можно было бы сплести новые спальные мешки, будь их стебли подлиннее. Зато на нечто, напоминавшее детские венки на голову, их длины вполне хватало - Уилсон на удивление ловко сплел три штуки из крупных красных и белых цветов, пахнущих сильнее всего, и Уильям не знал, принимать ли за шутку то, что один из них достался ему. 

По крайней мере, в отличие от часов дяди Генри, против смешного детского венка Уильям ничего не имел; и слабый запах мяты, тимьяна и резеды теперь всегда витал вокруг него, истончаясь со временем.

И это умиротворяло и даже заставляло улыбаться - почти так же, как вид тыквы Честера, невозмутимо разгуливавшей в собственном маленьком венке.

Ароматные охапки цветочного "сена", разложенные на рогульках возле вялившихся кусков пинчайтины и кроличьих тушек, производили такое же умиротворяющее впечатление; Уильям не мог бы поручиться, были ли в этом виноваты свойства цветов, или просто созерцание всего этого мирного богатства, собранного их трудами, касалось в его душе тех ноток, что были куда громче в душе Джека. Наверное, именно они в конце концов заставили Джека уехать в срединные земли Америки и обзавестись там фермой, а не только их почтенная матушка, родственники и состояние семейных дел. Матушка и ее причуды, по крайней мере, казались Джеку безобидными, иначе он не стал бы собирать и отсылать ей бредни про местных медиумов и паранормальщину; он, похоже, считал весьма искренне, что спиритизм - это что-то вроде модного хобби с журнальной подпиской.

"Здесь бы Джеку понравилось", - думал Уильям, глядя на бескрайнюю прерию, золотыми волнами высоких степных трав уходящую к горизонту. На ее просторах паслись небольшие стада местных бизонов, которых Уилсон классифицировал как "бифало", а в норах, отмеченных едва заметными холмиками, обитали рогатые кролики.

А еще здесь не было ни одного монстра.

Липкие пятна паутины начинались почти в получасе ходьбы - на территории шахматного поля, еще дальше за странную платформу для двери, и в лесу - сразу за большим валуном, там, где деревья росли гуще всего. Сами коконы они так и не увидели, но в вечерней полутьме, более короткой теперь, они ни разу не слышали шипение и перестук острых, в зазубринах паучьих ног.

Туземцев-свиней тоже не было видно, и, как задумчиво проговорил Уилсон, когда они на двадцатый день нашли алтарь, они их вряд ли увидят - как бы это ни было странно.

Алтарь стоял в лесу, прямо на клочке грубой и темной лесной травы - грубый дощатый настил, несший на себе осколки разбитого плоского камня, исписанные какими-то странными, витиеватыми деталями символов, и иссохшие перья, связанные в пучки, и четыре шеста, увенчанные черепами, и темные старые ели, подпиравшие небо, окружали это языческое место со всех сторон.

\- Обычно это целые головы, - пояснил Уилсон, разглядывая один из шестов. - Так что...

\- Но это ведь свиные черепа?

\- Да, свинолюдские... видите, какая нижняя челюсть... да нет, на доски смотрите, вон же она валяется... массивнее, чем у людей, но зубы меньше, чем у большинства монстров... и лоб покатый, а черепная коробка заметно меньше. Свиные, точно.

\- Этот... алтарь - нечто вроде места погребения? - спросил Уильям, присев над разбитым камнем в центре, покуда Уилсон деловито снимал черепа и ударами ноги выламывал шесты из настила - призывать его к почтению заброшенных туземных святынь было глупо, Уильям помнил, что Уилсон ничуть не колебался, разрывая вполне человеческие могилы, так что спросил он из чистого любопытства, без примеси упрека.

Уильям коснулся одного из осколков, лежащего ближе прочих, и его пальцы пробрал странно знакомый холодок.

\- Нет, я же вам рассказывал - у них обрядовая кремация, они своих мертвецов сжигают. Это - ну, я на такой однажды натыкался, возле свиной деревни; я как раз познакомился с Хрюном, но он не большой был охотник рассказывать про эту штуку. Из того, что он счел нужным сказать, а я смог разобрать, это, кажется, и впрямь алтарь - система верований у свинолюдов какая-то странная, вроде бы что-то, связанное со звездами, грозой и реинкарнацией, - но я точно знаю, что такие алтари предназначались королям, и они должны было продлевать жизнь. Надо было принести в жертву четверых воинов и как-то хитро обработать священный камень в центре - и тогда, буде король сложит в любой земной точке свою голову, под ударом молнии он вновь возродится на алтаре. То ли токи небесные его воскресят, то ли звездный свет, ну, что-то в этом духе. Но знаете, Картер, тот король, которого знавал я, был самой преуспевающей свиньей в двух мирах, и если ему и грозила смерть, то разве что от ожирения, так что алтарь в действии мне увидеть не довелось. И мне кажется, что это не более, чем плод наивной веры - они же все были как дети... всегда готовы обманываться вещами самыми безумными, пусть только это тешит их надежды... ну, и кроме того, конечно, это погост для четверых бедолаг, чьи головы водружают на шесты, и... боже мой, Картер, _зачем?_

Уильям поставил на место последний каменный осколок, и алтарь, превратившийся от времени в головоломку, вновь стоял посреди леса - относительно целый, пусть и прорезанный сетью трещин, только с выемкой с краю - одного осколка не было.

Но Уильям все равно встал, не без доли триумфа отряхивая руки. 

\- Эти символы кажутся мне знакомыми, - сказал он. - Разве те линии и выемки на странной платформе не похожи на них?

\- Едва ли, - скривился Уилсон, посмотрев на алтарь. - Это просто первобытные рисунки. Вы себя снова накручиваете. Дверь и свиные поделки не могут быть связаны - первое придумал Максвелл, второе успели создать сами эти несчастные. Наделить кого-то разумом, пусть только его зачатками - и бросить гнить в подобном мире... что за библейская жестокость. 

Уильям чувствовал, что ступает на скользкую дорожку, но язык, один из первых его врагов по спискам дяди Генри, снова одержал над ним верх.

\- Кстати, какова на вкус местная свинина, Хиггсбери? 

Ели высились по бокам темными, согнутыми конусами; начинало темнеть.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил медленно Уилсон, стаскивая с головы венок; Уильям напрягся, костеря себя на все корки, но ученый только принялся выбирать и срывать почерневшие лепестки. - Когда я убил Хрюна, то сжег его на костре, - кремацию я один раз видел, правда, издали... попытался воссоздать, как мог... по-моему, получилось похоже, да и сгорело все до пепла. Думаю, это успех, сжечь тело ведь не так просто. 

Он пожал плечами и хлопнул по ноге, подзывая тыкву, беззаботно прыгавшую возле елового ствола - цветки в ее венке мелькали с каждым прыжком, как семафор. 

\- В вашей мозаике, похоже, одной детали не хватает, - Уилсон достал из честерова брюха глиняную фигурку свиньи и поставил ее в выемку - основание фигурки было меньше, чем пространство между осколками рядом, но все же с ней алтарь выглядел более целым, чем без нее. По крайней мере, больше не было видно темных проплешин досок.

Потом он снова надел венок долгим, машинальным жестом, повернулся и посмотрел на своего спутника: лицо его кривилось в трудноуловимой гримасе, красные подсыхающие маки, потерявшие часть лепестков, чередовались на грязной гриве волос с начавшими сереть белыми цветками.

\- Но знали бы вы, Картер, - Уилсон силился улыбнуться, но это не было похоже на улыбку. - Знали бы вы, как вкусно тогда пахло!..

***

Уилсон собрал свой "алхимический двигатель", чья паровая махина высилась теперь в десяти шагах от палатки, и благодаря нескольким десяткам самых устрашающих деталей, высовывавшихся из его нутра, у них появилась целая пропасть нужных вещей - опоры для палатки, какие-то "теплые камни" синего цвета, назначение которых Уильям не слишком понял, бумеранг для дальней охоты, ловчая сетка, два теплых жилета и две исключительно зимние шапки.

Толстые и теплые жилеты были сотканы из паутины с некими не объявленными Уильяму добавками и даже выглядели если не прилично, то хотя бы не первобытно, сочетая темные и белые, похожие внешне на осколки костей, участки ткани. Уильям что-то слышал насчет того, что какие-то безумцы там, в нормальном мире, полном льна, хлопка и шерсти, брались ткать из паутины то перчатки, то даже оболочку на цеппелин, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что паутина и впрямь может стать тканью, а не эпатажем - и при этом тканью настолько теплой. С таким запасом мысль о том, чтобы пережить зиму, уже не казалась абсурдной - правда, в его экземпляре жилета машина напутала что-то с расчетами, так что в ширину он мог вместить двоих таких, как Уильям, а вот в длину ему видимо не хватало пары дюймов. Уилсон смеялся неприлично долго, когда увидел все это, и переделывать отказался - брак некритичный, объявил он, основной процент верхней части туловища прикрыт. 

С шапками дело обстояло сложнее - тут требовалась не только паутина, но и шерсть, и им пришлось пуститься в настоящий ночной поход в прерию, чтобы найти и _побрить_ нескольких бизонов.

Уильям не верил тому, что делает, до начала операции и все время, пока она продолжалась, но его роль была хотя бы несложной - держать факел, покуда вооруженный собственной бритвой Уилсон орудует над мирно спящими бедолагами. Вылазка прошла гладко - бизоны храпели так, что все иные звуки скрывались этим храпом совершенно. На обратном пути Уильям даже не пытался ни красться, ни говорить шепотом, стараясь только держать факел на вытянутой в сторону руке - чтобы ненароком не поджечь огромную охапку тяжелой, остро пахнущей навозом и травой шерсти, нагруженную ему на плечи и свисающую почти до земли.

Это же стадо в восемь голов они увидели на следующий день пасущимися недалеко от поляны; узнать их было просто. Конечно, до этого Уильям видел бизонов только здесь - издали, да еще на картинках в книгах Рида и Купера, но, пожалуй, ни одному художнику, не говоря уже о природе, не пришло бы в голову создать таких грустных и таких лысых животных.

Почему-то эти бизоны решили обосноваться неподалеку, и Уильям привык видеть их широкие бока, маячившие вдали, когда он охотился на кроликов или проверял птичьи ловушки. День ото дня их шерсть отрастала, и Уилсон радостно заявлял, что такими темпами они утеплят не только спальники, но стены будущего зимнего дома.

Уильям очень надеялся, что его спутник знаком с основами строительства, потому что сам он не способен был даже бревно вкопать в землю.

Что он вообще умел, раздумывал он в эти дни. Убивать странных тварей - похуже, чем Уилсон, но все же, - рубить деревья, собирать ягоды и пожирать все, что относительно съедобно. И всему этому он научился здесь.

Ну, еще он умел бегать. И показывать фокусы.

В ночные вахты Уильям скептически разглядывал собственные пальцы в сети мозолей и шрамов, сгибая и разгибая их - они казались ему не такими ловкими, как раньше. Даже если исключить неизбежные следы выживания, фокуснику должно тренироваться ежедневно, не то руки быстро потеряют сноровку. Когда он в последний раз подцеплял платок на леске из внутреннего кармана или хватал кролика за уши не для того, чтобы свернуть ему шею и съесть? Когда-то у него были плоские камешки для тренировок, галька, подобранная на отмели Мауд-крик; он зажимал их между указательным и безымянным пальцем, задерживал на секунду, ловя траекторию хода, - и пускал то ли в скольжение, то ли в полет, когда две серые тени ныряли между ладонью и пальцами, едва касаясь их и даже на долю секунды не замедляя движения.

Уильям помнил, что сунул их в карман нового костюма, покупая билет на поезд - но сейчас их там, конечно, не было.

Кто же станет таскать в кармане камни двадцать лет подряд, даже если это галька для тренировок.

Сейчас найти подходящие камешки не так-то просто... все, что у него есть - здоровенный фиолетовый камень, похожий на аметист, спрятанный когда-то в голове механического епископа. Он оставил его лежать возле платформы, как и тяжелую музыкальную коробку - если так хотите таскать тяжести, таскать их будете вы сами, предупредил Уилсон, - все равно он размером почти с кулак и округлой формы, и никакие отсветы, как в том сапфире, не сверкают на его гранях. Аметист казался Уильяму наполненным какой-то неприятной, липкой дымкой темнее оттенком, чем дым костра, и брать его в руки лишний раз было почти так же неприятно, как и часы.

На восемнадцатый день, когда они обследовали окрестности шахматного поля и проходили мимо платформы, Уилсон все-таки поддался на уговоры и помог установить на место коробку, - скрытые от глаз зажимы глухо щелкнули, когда та встала в прямоугольную выемку в центре, как влитая, - но в ответ на все вопросы он только скептически фыркал.

И Уильям искал части двери в одиночестве, радуясь, что выторговал себе хотя бы это право.

И, возможно, это оказалось кстати - потому что, когда на двадцать первый день радио на ставшей заметно короче палке издало свой странный, пронзительный вой, Уильям был уверен, что Уилсон просто силой заставил бы его уйти, не дав приблизиться к очередной детали.

Это было нечто похожее на ряд стальных карт толщиной в палец, соединенных в подобие кольца или пояса.

И лежало оно на траве посреди леса, окруженное целым выводком коричневых цветов.

Уильям, на всякий случай вытащивший ятаган, без трепета вошел в этот круг, напомнивший ему круги вытоптанной травы или грибов, росших кольцом, - круги, которые деревенские жители исстари именуют ведьминскими.

Странно, размышлял он про себя, подбирая пояс; Уилсон - человек науки, но часть его реакций слишком напоминает предрассудки.

Уильям надел пояс, перекинув его через плечо, как моток веревки, и шагнул обратно, намереваясь переступить через крупный цветок, загнувший свои лепестки вниз, словно краска с него сползала от времени и влажности.

И задел его, сминая лепестки подошвой ботинка.

Тотчас же цветок взорвался облачком праха, дымная, похожая на тень субстанция, оставшаяся на земле, обхватила ногу застывшего Уильяма.

А потом взорвались все остальные цветы.

_\- Как ты это делаешь?_

_\- Макси, ну, смотри сам. Прошляпил же все на свете._

_Сидевшая напротив красивая девушка, - на вид ей было лет двадцать, - взяла тонкими пальцами фигуру, лежавшую на столе сбоку, и вновь поставила ее на доску, отсчитывая обратно ходы._

_Ее волосы были забраны в небрежный домашний пучок, а за ухом торчал красный бутон розы._

_Одну ногу в темном шелковом чулке она поджала под себя, склонившись вперед над старенькой шахматной доской, а второй покачивала под столом; на носке ее, как твердо знал Уильям, висела лаковая туфелька._

_Она обожала так сидеть._

_\- Но подожди, я ведь этим ходом забрал башню!_

_\- Макси, - вздохнула она, - это гамбит Скитса. Конечно, ты забрал башню. А я из-за этого получила доступ к королю._

_\- Как ты все это помнишь, - Уильям, восхищенно покачав головой, посмотрел на доску - там осталось с полдесятка фигур._

_\- Дело нехитрое, - она пожала плечами и смешливо фыркнула, упираясь локтями в стол; острые лопатки еще яснее очертились под легким платьем. - Тебя бы папаша так лупил за то, что путаешься, и ты бы тоже выучил. Смотри - их очень много, и это уже готовые решения. Нужно их просто собирать в зависимости от обстоятельств, и все._

_Она разом поскучнела._

_\- И все. Занудная вещь эти шахматы, Макси. Все придумано, все по законам, все - на поле восемь на восемь._

_\- Тогда добавим немного магии, - сказал он, стараясь сделать голос зверски серьезным; судя по тому, что девушка едва сдерживала смех, закусив кулачок, у него это не получалось. - Пусть поле будет... стол на стол._

_Он профессиональным жестом фокусника, демонстрирующего реквизит, провел пальцами сперва по одному краю стола, затем, сразу же - по второму._

_\- А теперь мне нужен доброволец._

_\- Я! - вскинула она руку._

_\- Отлично, мисс... выберете фигуру... что она будет делать?_

_\- Лягаться, - сказала она, прыгнув конем через половину стола и броском сшибив сразу две пешки - одну, стоявшую на доске, на изгибе воображаемой буквы "Г", а вторую - уже лежащую на столе в самом ее конце. - Иго-го!_

_\- Отлично, отлично! Но осторожнее, не то самоходная паровая башня раскатает его в лепешку._

_\- А он тогда спрячется!_

_\- А она пробивает стены! - Уильям с силой протащил башню по столу, не отрывая ее от поверхности и фыркая так, будто она и впрямь извергала пар, и сшиб коробку карандашей, за которой укрылся конь. - Ну, не зря же это осадное орудие. Уводите своего епископа в безопасное место, мисс!_

_\- Он прямых линий не боится, - девушка воодушевленно дотронулась до давно снятого с доски епископа, стоящего сейчас под прямым боем башни на другом конце воображаемой вертикали. - Exure haereticus! Вшшшух! Огонь очищающий!_

_Башня, сбитая щелчком Уильяма, слетела со стола под их общий хохот._


	9. Монстр и рычаг

Когда Уильям очнулся, вокруг было темно, и первой его эмоцией был животный ужас.

Он провалялся без сознания до темноты.

Он не успел.

Тварь из тьмы разит почти мгновенно, значит, с секунды на секунду его ожидает удар, способный продавить плоть, даже когда он приходится вскользь.

Нужно разжечь огонь.

Нельзя сдаваться.

Нужно разжечь огонь прямо сейчас, неважно, из чего, из чего угодно, нельзя так просто...

Уильям рванулся вперед, шаря руками вслепую, и что-то вокруг затрещало, разрываясь; мгновение мучительного, сводящего с ума страха спустя он содрал с лица слой паутины, рыжей в свете заходящего солнца. Изрядный его край еще торчал над отдельными колоннами и шахматным полем, обещая исчезнуть никак не раньше, чем через пару часов.

Уильям посидел еще немного, дожидаясь, пока сердце снова начнет стучать, а потом медленно поднялся, отдирая от себя липкие белые путы.

Вокруг не было никаких цветов - все они исчезли, - и ничего похожего на темную дымку тоже. Только странный пояс-кольцо из железных карт, который он нашел, и очень много паутины, - ее белые сети пятнали и траву, и древесные стволы, и все вокруг.

Пауки днем спят, так утверждал Уилсон; но даже если этот мир теперь сломан, как, опять же, утверждает он, пауки, оставившие тут эту липкую дрянь, наверняка съели бы лакомый кусок в виде Уильяма, безвольно лежавшего на траве.

Откуда-то эта паутина ведь должна была взяться, верно? Раньше ее здесь не было. Совершенно точно.

Он осмотрелся. Дальше, за деревьями, проглядывали сплошные белые паутинные бока - похоже, пауки за этот короткий срок заткали не только траву и деревья, но и огромный валун. Возле, наполовину скрытые стволами, торчали коконы, выглядевшие опавшими и пустыми. Самих тварей ни слышно, ни видно не было.

Уильям встал, потирая затекшие конечности и отдирая пряди паутины от рукавов и лацканов - костюм был, похоже, испорчен окончательно, и даже странно, что он столько продержался. 

Ни на ятагане, ни на палке с радио, которая лежала рядом, как ни странно, ни одной ниточки паутины не было. Радио вновь издало мягкий, какой-то неуверенный и тихий вой, чуть только Уильям до него дотронулся - видимо, сбоило вблизи от железного пояса. 

Уильям встряхнул приемник - вой прекратился.

Он сунул умолкнувший прибор за спину, вытащил ятаган и провел ладонью по прозрачному лезвию, которое за все это время не затупилось ни на волос, и, может, просто не способно было затупиться. 

Пожалуй, возвращаться в лагерь с пустыми руками после целого дня блуждания будет неправильно.

***

\- Я думал, вас уже съели, - поприветствовал его Уилсон, поднимая в воздух нечто, похожее на черпак. - А вы еще и с добычей.

Он стоял - насколько мог понять Уильям, выглянувший из-за огромного мотка паутины, который он нес, - над большим, косо упершимся в каменные подпорки котлом, в котором что-то булькало.

На поляне горело целых три костра, отгоняя приближавшуюся тьму, и аккуратный темный конус палатки высился с краю, совсем не похожий на косые конусы елей, и цветы, смутно различимые в траве, прорезали прохладный вечерний воздух странными, успокаивающими ароматами, а где-то недалеко, в странной прерии, начинавшейся под боком, слышалось фырканье бизонов. Уильям испытывал странное чувство - будто вернулся не в лагерь, построенный неделю назад - две недели, если считать обычное время, - в компании с временно стабильным психопатом, а в настоящий дом.

\- Спасибо, что верите в меня, - он свалил паутину на траву, радуясь, что оставил кольцо у платформы, когда проходил мимо нее. - Откуда у нас котел?

\- Я сегодня сделал, - пожал плечами Уилсон и с шумом отхлебнул содержимое черпака. - При помощи двигателя. Это не котел, это казан. То есть, это должен был быть казан, но, по-моему, стенки вышли тонковаты. Жрет уголь, как сам дьявол, и для походной жизни не подходит, зато для зимнего лагеря... и еда в нем остается теплой, - он отхлебнул еще раз, - и жидкой. Иногда. Хотите попробовать?

Он зачерпнул немного содержимого и вылил его обратно - Уильям даже не представлял, что жидкость вообще способна издать настолько вязкий хлюпающий звук.

\- Могу я спросить, что это?

\- Теоретически - мясная похлебка, на один вечер, я в основном его просто проверял. Тепло вроде держит равномерно, но стенки меня, признаться, беспокоят.

Уильям осторожно приблизился и взял черпак, повернув его другой стороной. Запах похлебки стал теперь явственно ощутим - запах, который в _нормальном_ мире заставил бы его трижды усомниться в том, чтобы вообще подходить к этому вплотную, сейчас означал для него только одно - еду.

А еда просто не может быть плохой, даже если ее приготовил сумасшедший ученый бог знает из какого мяса, бог знает в какой посудине, сделанной из, ну, в общем, тоже непонятно чего.

\- Осторожнее, там могут быть кости, и еще щепки, и...

\- Это крольчатина? - спросил Уильям, когда откашлялся.

\- Ну, как вам сказать. Частично.

\- Не смейте мне говорить, что там внутри, кроме кроликов, пока я не доем.

\- Вы же сами... эй, ваша там только половина! И черпак отдайте, я тарелки тоже сделал. Как африканский дикарь, честное слово.

"То есть это _я_ планировал вас съесть", - собирался сказать Уильям, но обожженный язык милостиво даровал ему пару мгновений на размышления, и по истечению их он решил промолчать, уделив время похлебке. Кость, которая белым холмиком высилась в его деревянной миске - пожалуй, самой геометрически странной миске, которую он видел за всю свою жизнь, - была кусочком челюсти; кроличьей, подсказал ему разум. По крайней мере, в ней еще торчало два зуба, вполне походивших на кроличьи.

\- А почему вы не принесли железы и мясо?

\- Там не было никаких пауков, - ответил Уильям, пошевелив кусочек челюсти пальцем. - Только коконы, и опять пустые, штук с дюжину. Я разрубил большинство, но больше не смог бы унести. Можно вернуться, там еще паутина осталась.

\- И где вы их обнаружили?

\- К востоку, там, за шахматным полем. Уже в лесу.

\- Подождите, мы же там проходили, такое скопление не заметить трудно. Отдельные плевки как раз в тех краях были, но дюжина коконов?

\- Это было странно, - тщательно выбирая слова, начал Уильям, - Но я... мм... как бы сказать, мне показалось, что они возникли внезапно.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

"Я убил весь день на поиски еще одной детали двери, нашел ее, споткнулся о цветок, потерял сознание, поиграл в бешеные шахматы с очень красивой и очень умной девушкой и очнулся весь в паутине. С кучей коконов вокруг".

\- Это и имею. Послушайте, - вздохнул он, - в общем, я нашел еще одну деталь двери. Что-то вроде... странного кольца из железных пластин. В окружении коричневых цветов.

\- Так, - мрачно сказал Уилсон.

\- И я потерял сознание прямо возле него. Не могу поручиться, но... в общем, я снова слышал ту галлюцинацию, помните, я говорил, с девушкой. Только в этот раз я ее еще и видел.

\- Плохо, - Уилсон отставил опустевшую миску. - Похоже, эта дрянь на вас влияет сильнее, чем мне казалось. Зря вы все это затеяли с дверью, Картер. 

\- В общем, прошло несколько часов, и за это время пауки успели там все заткать - траву, нижнюю часть деревьев, большой камень. Но мне повезло - может, они решили, что я мертв или что-то в этом духе. Ну, так мне кажется.

\- Конечно. Кусочек мертвого мяса - уже не кусочек мяса.

Уилсон потянулся вбок, как крупная дикая тварь, когтя согнутыми пальцами траву; нет, не траву, понял Уильям, похолодев - в руке он теперь сжимал снятый наконечник копья, схватив его, как нож.

Отблески костра плеснули по острому, зазубренному сколу.

\- Они ведут себя странно, но основа основ - инстинкт выживания - тут ни у кого пока вроде бы не сбоил. Вы чего так на меня уставились? Древко дайте, прямо за вами заготовка стоит. Второй раз уже это копье порчу, бечевку взял теперь из шерсти бифало, может, получше будет держаться. 

\- Древко, - механически пробормотал Уильям, споткнувшись на середине слова. Его собственные пальцы наконец-то соизволили послушаться приказа и продолжили бесполезный теперь путь к рукояти ятагана.

\- Вас головой вниз в детстве точно не роняли? Вы очень странный иногда.

Уильям протянул ему палку, воткнутую в землю почти сразу за его спиной.

\- Нужно быть повнимательнее на вахтах в ближайшее время, - Уилсон, прилаживавший наконечник к древку, глянул на Уильяма исподлобья. - Постарайтесь смотреть свои галлюцинации в свободное время, хорошо?

\- Договорились.

\- Если хотите, можем сделать вам новый жилет. Или надставить старый. Паутины теперь много.

\- Не будем беречь ресурсы?

\- Зачем? - пожал плечами Уилсон. - Несъедобное сырье нужно пускать в ход как можно быстрее. Все равно к концу зимы пропадет. Смысла делать обширные запасы нет. К сожалению, здесь нарушены основные правила, позволившие человечеству выжить и развиться до того уровня, на каком оно находится сейчас. Мир Максвелла приемлет только кочевой образ жизни, вечное движение налегке. Осесть на зиму возможно, а вот обосноваться навсегда - уже нет.

\- Отчего же?

\- В основном из-за оленя-циклопа.

\- Какого оленя?

\- Одноглазого. Он... недолюбливает запасы.

\- И это меня в детстве роняли вниз головой?

\- Картер, представьте себе здоровенную, с пятиэтажный дом размером, одноглазую дрянь, похожую на дьявола с копытами, от каждого шага которой трясется земля. Получилось? Вот это и есть олень-циклоп. Он приходит в конце зимы, и он единственный, кроме механических шахмат, кого еда не интересует. А вот растоптать в пыль лагерь или деревню - это да, это занятие ему по душе. Я все гадал, зачем свинолюдам такие дрянные домики - вы бы их видели, дунь да плюнь - и развалятся; я-то думал, что они просто недостаточно развиты для иных построек. И оказался неправ. Дело в олене. В конце зимы он методично проходится по острову, уничтожая все, что создал не Максвелл - и уж будьте уверены, что если он отыщет лагерь, а он его отыщет, он просто не пойдет дальше, пока не сровняет его с землей. Так что брать больше, чем мы в итоге сумеем унести, да еще и в виде составных частей - просто глупо. Паутина, которую вы принесли, конечно, пойдет в ход... но ее, пожалуй, сейчас с избытком. Наделаем сеток и одежды про запас в готовом виде - и двигатель лишний раз не запускать, и запасы бу... Картер, - вздохнул он, глядя на Уильяма. - Я говорю чистую правду. Сами потом убедитесь. Здесь нет смысла оперировать временными отрезками длиннее, чем один сезон.

\- И вы не пробовали убить этого оленя?

\- Пробовал. Я и половина деревни свинолюдов. Видимо, некоторые свои создания вы сделали бессмертными. Даже немного жаль, что вы его сейчас не помните - примечательная тварь, что ни говори.

\- Я не Максвелл, - угрюмо пробормотал Картер.

\- Я знаю, - Уилсон встал, опираясь на новое копье. Кусок темной тонкой бечевки свисал в конце длинного ряда плотно пригнанных друг к другу витков, каждый из которых был закреплен узлом, плотно соединяя наконечник и древко - копье, которое тысячи тысяч раз охотники мастерили на заре человечества. Но тот, кто сделал его впервые, был ученым.

\- Я знаю, вы просто фокусник. Давайте вашу паутину. Я дежурю первым, будет заодно, чем заняться.

***

\- Коричневый. За новый жилет спасибо, а силки на птиц я уже поставил, но вот это, Хиггсбери, позвольте узнать, что _это_ за вещь?

\- Паутины немного оставалось, но еще на одни силки бы уже не хватило, вот и все. Хм... может, ковер сломался, как и все остальное... странно... до сих пор коричневый... Если дело будет обстоять так же, как с гончими, можно ожидать зимы в духе Южного полюса.

\- _Что - это - такое?_

\- Боже, Картер, ну, цилиндр. И перестаньте его тискать, он еще липкий, паутина после обработки сохнет до пятнадцати часов.

\- Вы сделали _цилиндр?_

\- Я не настаиваю на том, что это шляпный идеал, но все-таки трех прямых вопросов подряд он не заслуживает. По-моему, довольно похоже получилось на те, что обычно бывают у фокусников.

\- Вы учили меня свежевать кроликов птичьими костями, а сейчас сделали вещь, которую _вообще никак_ нельзя использовать?

\- Ладно, Картер. Забудьте. Просто запас ткани в забавной форме, пустим на заплатки, когда что-нибудь порвется. Если что - кричите громче, мы с Честером в прерии, проверяем ловушки.

Цилиндр... то, что Уилсон назвал цилиндром, действительно было не только немного липким, но еще и красило руки черным - похоже, красителем для "ткани" в двигателе была сажа. Уильям осторожно поставил его на прежнее место - на распорки из веток, смутно подозревая, что такие же ветки использовались в качестве каркаса. По крайней мере, он слегка похрустывал в руках, но угловатую изначальную форму держал безупречно.

Пожалуй, он и правда напоминал реквизит, пусть и только внешним видом. Настоящий цилиндр для фокусов при большом желании можно, конечно, носить как головной убор (если заменить ленту на менее броскую), но обычным его все равно не назовешь.

Для фокуса с "доставанием вещей" есть несколько ходов, но Уильям выбрал самый простой и дешевый. Внутрь своего цилиндра он когда-то собственноручно вшил черную гибкую картонку, оклеенную подкладочной тканью; этот клапан крепился на специальных петлях, создавая "второе дно", в которое как раз помещалось с десяток платков и небольшой легкий кролик. Последние кролики Уильяма были настоящими профессионалами - эти животные и в принципе не беспокоятся, когда сидят в темных мешочках или потайных нишах, но пожилая ушастая пара, которой Уильям обзавелся где-то под Балтимором, относилась к своей участи презрительнее, чем Сократ. Иногда, когда он поднимал одного из них за уши перед публикой, его приходилось исподтишка тыкать мизинцем - и то среди толпы обязательно находился кто-нибудь, кто заявлял, что это чучело.

Иными словами, ничего волшебного в фокусах, конечно, нет, исключая общее впечатление. Реквизит, обаяние, испытанные приемы и бесконечные тренировки.

Но цилиндр, который сделал Уилсон, был обычным: с узким цветочным венком вместо ленты, угольно-черным, броским - ровно таким, какой, говоря о фокусах, всегда представляют далекие от них люди. Те, кто никогда не видел изнанку цилиндра. Те, кто не догадываются, что фокусы - это наука.

\- Картер! Вы еще не легли? Подите-ка со мной, я кое-что нашел.

Уильям клевал носом после дежурства, да и чувствовал себя почему-то не лучшим образом, но без возражений поплелся следом, на ходу вытирая о траву испачканные в саже руки.

Сон сразу же слетел с него, когда он увидел находку Уилсона.

\- Боже, он ведь... один из тех, да?

\- Да, шерсть короткая, не успела отрасти. Один из этого стада. Спокойно, мальчик, не рычи... опасности нет.

Уильям присел возле Уилсона, подцепившего наконечником копья лоскут мяса, вымазанный в чем-то зеленом.

Поверхность его, казалось, медленно плавилась, источая слабый, но едкий запах. 

Тыква Честер прижалась к его бедру и глухо ворчала.

\- Ровные разрезы, как бритвой. А эта дрянь чем дальше, тем больше разъедает мясо - пять минут назад она не пузырилась.

\- Может, солнечный свет?..

\- Как катализатор? Вполне возможно. Вы ничего ночью не слышали?

\- Ни звука сверх обычных. Вы?

\- Аналогично.

\- Я надеюсь, мы это есть не будем? - попытался пошутить Уильям, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит.

Это был один из тех бизонов, что они побрили. Их стадо последние дни бродило недалеко от лагеря. И что-то убило его, - что-то, судя по ранам, похожее на гигантскую овощерезку с постоянной подачей серной кислоты.

Что-то достаточно бесшумное, чтобы таким образом убить здоровенного быка и не привлечь внимания.

Что-то, что до сих пор может быть поблизости.

Они жили здесь почти неделю, нежась в абсолютной безопасности, и даже вахты уже воспринимали только как слежку за костром.

И все это время...

\- Не стоит рисковать. Мы сейчас, тем более, при запасах. Смотрите, часть бока просто отсутствует - похоже, от него, гм, откусили, но ему удалось вырваться и пройти довольно далеко - там вся трава в кровавых пятнах, и след уходит дальше. Может, отсутствие шума объясняется этим. На него напали где-то не здесь, до сюда он просто смог дойти.

\- Вы же говорили, что стадо защищает каждого бизона, и что стоят они насмерть!

\- Бифало. Да. Что же, других трупов и кровавых следов в округе я не нашел, так что либо они кардинально поменяли стратегию - что вряд ли, потому что на меня совсем недавно они фыркали только так, стоило подойти поближе... либо... ну, вы слышали про естественный отбор, наверное?

\- Сильные поедают слабых, и оба вида становятся от этого сильнее?

\- Да, но я имею в виду другой аспект. Группа, а не вид. В человеческой группе это назвали бы, я думаю, жертвоприношением - если некая сверхсила отметила кого-то как свою добычу, для всей группы будет разумнее ей не мешать, иначе погибнут все. Конечно, стадные животные этого не осознают, то есть это не рассудочное действие. Они просто знают, когда защита одного менее выгодна для группы в целом. Мы с вами на такую силу не тянем, Картер, и бифало это чуют, а вот здесь... мне кажется, это похожий случай. 

\- И что, - сглотнул Уильям, - это может быть за сила? Вы с ней сталкивались?

\- Может быть, в "нормальном" варианте мира ее не существовало. А может быть, мне до сих пор везло.

Уилсон повернулся к нему и серьезно посмотрел в глаза.

\- Идите спать, я разбужу вас в полдень. Пойдем по следу, смотреть, что это тут завелось.

\- Но если...

\- Страх всегда от невежества, - тихо продолжил Уилсон. - Похоже, оно нападает ночью, и я не знаю, отпугивает ли его огонь. Ждать нельзя. Если это второй олень-циклоп - лучше узнать заранее. Если нет... посмотрим, какие части у этой твари посъедобнее.

***

Уильям надел свою прозрачную кольчугу и взял топор вместо ятагана - с копьем он обращался хуже, чем с топором, а брать ятаган запретил Уилсон. Уильям взвешивал в руках непривычное оружие - рубить им деревья он, в конце концов, уже наловчился, а оставаться без защиты ему не хотелось. В схватке с "призраком" кольчуга показала себя с самой лучшей стороны, и он надеялся, что и против кислоты с ножами она защитить сумеет. В крайнем случае, конечно. Подходить вплотную к этой твари, кем бы она ни была, Уильям собирался только при самом неприятном раскладе, надеясь, что во всех прочих вариантах Уилсон как-нибудь справится сам. В конце концов, размышлял он, бредя вслед за своим спутником к ведущему к лесу кровавому следу, дерется Уилсон гораздо лучше, и у него есть копье и этот странный "доспех" из деревянных планок.

Ну, и вообще - разве разумно идти против сверхсилы, когда она занята схваткой с кем-то еще?

За неделю мира, сытости и благоденствия он успел позабыть, что этот мир целиком состоит из крайних случаев.

Топорище жвала просто перекусили пополам, а потом куски дерева и камня исчезли в гигантской пасти, проглоченные разом, как конфеты.

Уилсон заорал что-то о пауках, и Уильям успел подумать, что если это и паук, то паук особый - королевский паук, паук-прародитель, праматерь всех тех, кто стучит восемью лапами во тьме всех миров, всех тех, кто ткет по углам паутину, - делают из нее жалкие и мягкие двуногие себе одежду или нет.

Изначально это все равно ловчие сети.

И те, кто охотится ими, умеет это делать искуснее, чем те, кто носит с собой копья.

Паук был размером с трех бизонов, с округлым, замотанным в паутину телом и гигантскими острыми лапами с точащими шипами. Если подтянуть их, и если спрятать голову, замотав ее в кокон, и убрать пронзительный вой и визг потревоженной твари, отдыхающей после сытной еды - то, в общем, пожалуй, ее и впрямь можно перепутать с затканным паутиной валуном.

Очень, очень большим валуном.

"Почему оно не съело меня раньше, - думал Уильям вяло. Ноги и руки у него занемели, а кровь начала стучала в ушах, когда тварь, сжимая стальную хватку, подняла его к самой своей морде. - Я спутал его с валуном, я лежал рядом несколько часов, я шумел и рубил паутину. Почему оно меня не съело?"

Шум крови нарастал.

Жвала щелкнули у него возле лица; из пасти странно пахло - Уильям ожидал чего угодно, но сейчас готов был поклясться, что это запах загнивающих цветов.

_\- Ты помнишь, что я просто не умею этого делать?_

_\- Ой, брось, нормально у тебя получается._

Хватка стала слабее - паук издал целую серию пронзительных клацающих звуков, и его восьмиглазая голова дернулась, разворачиваясь вслед за телом, а потом тварь подпрыгнула, с грохотом обрушиваясь вниз, - запахло паленой шерстью и паутиной, и слышно было, как кто-то внизу рычит, как зверь.

_\- В комнате - да, но в толпе людей? Я собью каждого, кому не повезет оказаться поблизости, и оттопчу ноги всем остальным._

_\- Вот это я называю духом!_

Уильям слабо дернулся, пытаясь руками расцепить скользкие от зеленой слизи тиски, - пальцы сперва слегка покалывало, а потом они тоже начали неметь. Он собрался и, ухватившись за костяной вырост, ощерившийся толстыми шипами, изо всех сил потянул его от себя.

_Толпа людей вокруг, разряженная в пух и прах, веселилась от души, и Уильям тоже улыбался, глядя на свою спутницу в блестящем платье; алая роза сияла у нее в волосах, и с каждым ударом сердца тонкие красные нити, тянущиеся к ней откуда-то снизу и сверху, из углов зрения, пульсировали._

Вырост не поддавался; его мотнуло вбок - паук отвлекся на другого противника. В боку вдруг слабо закололо. Уильям нажал сильнее; из-под его пальцев пополз темный, вьющийся дымок, такой же скользкий и холодый, как паучьи лапы.

_Люди на сцене в конце зала достали нестерпимо блестящие инструменты._

\- Отпусти его!

_\- Ну, мое дело предупредить._

Раздался такой хруст, как будто сломали целое дерево - паук защелкал челюстями и подался влево, припав на одну из задних лап. Уильям дернул вырост еще раз, скорее по инерции, чем искренне чего-то желая, и понял, что это не только хватка. 

Просто костяные "лезвия" проткнули его кольчугу и застряли в теле.

_\- Не скромничай. Давай, слушай ритм, Макси!_

_И вся толпа вокруг пустилась в пляс, выделывая какие-то немыслимые коленца. Уильям и его спутница тоже начали танцевать, но он какой-то смутной, похороненной глубоко частью себя понимал, что все они танцуют в тишине, следуя странному, рваному ритму, а люди на сцене трубят, и стучат по клавишам, и дергают струны совершенно беззвучно._

\- Уильям!

Давление стало невыносимым; запахи смешались в один густой темный дым, звуки достигли той точки, когда последние ноты растворяются в белом шуме пустого радиоэфира. Уильям попытался вдохнуть - и не смог.

_А потом грянул рэгтайм._

***

Легкие в третий раз поднялись от чужого выдоха, что-то нажало на ребра, и Уильям закашлялся, выплевывая остатки дыма.

У него болело все, а ног он просто не чувствовал, но хуже всего было голове. Вероятно, у него расколот череп - иного объяснения такой боли разум искать отказывался.

Воздух казался болезненно чистым, каким всегда бывает воздух в нетронутом хвойном лесу, и если к нему и примешивался запах крови, мази и чего-то едкого, то разве что самую малость.

Он пошевелился. Зря.

\- Дышите, ну... черт возьми, Картер, давайте!

Уильям с большей осторожностью повернул голову; зрение не сразу приобрело хотя бы половину прежней четкости, но Уилсона он узнал безошибочно.

Его спутник сидел вплотную к нему на дощатом настиле. Одежда у него была изорвана, от деревянных планок-доспеха ничего не осталось, а лицо покрывала смесь крови, слизи и воды.

\- Что с этой... - сказал Уильям, через силу ворочая языком, - с этой...

\- Паук мертв, я... свалил на него пару деревьев, придавив его, а потом их поджег. Боже... я думал, что вы не очнетесь. У вас сердце остановилось.

Уильям кашлянул; ему почудилось, что возле горла у него все еще вился дымок, а на груди сверкнуло что-то красное.

Конусы елей вокруг загибались в небо причудливыми кривыми.

\- Это что? - он попытался поймать красный блеск пальцами, и это удалось с четвертой попытки - сгибались они очень плохо. - Часы дяди Генри? Откуда... почему... я же в рюкзаке их оставил.

\- Конечно, оставил. Это мои, - Уилсон шмыгнул носом и вытер лицо рукавом, что чище его не сделало. - Кретин вы слабоумный, я же сказал, носите их при себе!

Пальцы скользнули по поддельному золоту бока, сами собой найдя скрытую деталь; крышечка щелкнула, отворяясь.

На грудь Уильяму высыпалась щепотка праха. От содержимого часов осталась только безжизненно болтающаяся стрелка - без земли вокруг и даже без циферблата.

\- Магия, да? - пробормотал он. - И я пропустил молнию?

Он лежал на языческом алтаре, собранным им самим, и тот был таким же целым, как в прошлый раз, - насколько можно назвать целым каменную мозаику.

\- Не было никакой молнии. Это я вас сюда принес. Я... вспомнил, что он недалеко.

\- Зачем?

Уилсон не ответил. Уильям наслаждался возможностью дышать - он никогда раньше не думал, что вдохи и выдохи - это так приятно.

Он выпустил из пальцев остатки часов и попытался сесть; голова была относительно цела, а ноги - на месте, и это радовало.

\- Лежите. Пусть мазь хоть поверхностно раны подлатает. Эта тварь вас насквозь проткнула, и не один раз.

Уилсон вытащил еще одну порцию мази, и вместе с ней - какую-то длинную, изогнутую железку.

\- А это было в брюхе нашего прожорливого паука. И слизь ему почти не повредила. Я подумал, что вы захотите посмотреть. Что вы посмотрите.

\- Что...

\- Это рычаг. Деталь. От двери.

\- Вот почему... а я-то думал, что радио барахлило.

\- Видимо, части двери Максвелла самые устойчивые. Лежите, Картер, вы пять минут назад были почти мертвы. 

Алтарь был целым, еще раз отметил Уильям тупо. Недоставало только статуэтки свиньи - от нее остались одни осколки. Наверное, Уилсон случайно разбил ее, когда втаскивал его на камень. 

\- Зачем? - повторил Уильям, послушно ложась обратно. - Вы же утверждали, что не верите во все это. И... зачем, Хиггсбери? Вы же…

"Считаете меня создателем этой двери. Создателем этого мира. Вы же безумец. Вы сумасшедший. Вы сами раз за разом хотите меня убить".

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Уилсон, попытавшись улыбнуться, - Всего деталей четыре. Осталась еще одна. В одиночку ее искать будет трудно.


	10. Кролики и другие

Быстрые вечера субтропиков превратились в длинные сумерки северных земель, тянущиеся чуть ли не с полудня, когда ставшее крупнее и краснее солнце начинает клониться к горизонту. Температура, судя по ощущениям, упала еще на пару градусов, а ближе к ночи дыхание вдали от костров выглядело теперь белесыми облачками.

Но снега не было, и кролики оставались бурыми, и...

\- Коричневый. Боже, что за бесполезная дрянь этот ковер - от и до! 

\- Этот ковер и есть наша палатка, так что насчет бесполезности я не соглашусь.

\- Типи, Картер. Оно называется типи. Все равно мы переберемся в жилье потеплее. И перестаньте прыгать, если у вас опять швы разойдутся, штопать себя будете сами.

Уильям не считал эту идею такой уж пропащей. Конечно, сшивать собственную кожу всегда неприятно, и с ранами на спине возникли бы серьезные затруднения, да и вообще обращаться с иголкой он умел не лучше, чем его спутник, но зато не имел дурной привычки по завершению труда перекусывать нитки зубами, как Уилсон.

А даже при мысли о зубах Уилсона вблизи от своей кожи Уильяма пробирала дрожь. 

\- Вы уверены, что ваш жилет и правда был из настоящего шелка? И, может, паутину все-таки не стоило добавлять? По-моему эти нити, мм, не очень подходят в качестве медицинских. 

\- Картер, вырастить вам новый кусок мяса в теле мазь все равно не сможет, поэтому разумнее максимально стянуть то, что имеется, и положить ее уже сверху. Кстати, покажите бинт... да не дергайтесь же... хм, вроде в порядке.

Раны, нанесенные гигантским пауком, заживали медленнее, чем любые другие раны, которые Уильям умудрялся здесь получить. Возможно, ядовитой у твари была не только слюна, и теперь этот яд с неохотой уступал даже мази, наготовленной Уилсоном из того же паука - в исполинских количествах. Запах мази въелся и в мясо, и в кожу, и в ткань; Уильяма часто тошнило, у него кружилась голова, стоило ему пройти пару шагов или просто слишком быстро подняться, и даже три дня спустя в теле оставалась слабость, не позволяющая ни рубить дрова, ни охотиться. Он много спал, то балансируя на хрупкой грани между сном и явью, то проваливаясь глубже, и в мучительном, тягучем полусне ему грезилось поле красных цветов, уходящее к горизонту, и тень чего-то исполинского за его спиной, встающая клубами дыма, полного когтей, и глаз, и зубов во тьме.

Про эти сны Уилсону он не рассказывал; возможно, зря, думал он, плотнее укутываясь в одеяло из кроличьих шкурок, сшитых более грубой версией тех же ниток, что сшивали его раны. Все-таки он прожил здесь долго и лучше разбирается в причудах этого мира. С другой стороны, не стоит тыкать палкой в глаз спящему дракону - все то, что связано с видениями, для Уилсона бред в лучшем случае; в худшем же... в худшем он отметит лишний раз, что Уильям - тот самый мифический Максвелл.

Уилсон строил утопленное глубоко в земле "зимнее жилище", понемногу обретавшее весьма спорную форму, но к тяжелому физическому труду Уильяма подпускать отказывались, и он занимался в основном тем, что разделывал и свежевал кроликов, а после обрабатывал шкурки. Небольшая часть мяса шла в пищу сразу же, но в основном Уильям развешивал его на подпорках, чтобы засушить или закоптить, и не забывал приглядывать за этим процессом - особенно за углями, которые могли подкинуть немало проблем.

Иных забот у него не было, исключая разную мелочь в лагере; он заметил, что на любое действие ему требуется после ранения больше времени, и устает он очень быстро, но скука брала свое - Уильям понял, что до этих дней его жизнь здесь была непрекращающейся гонкой.

И теперь, когда она сбавила обороты, Уильям не знал, чем себя занять. Наверное, раздумывал он, вот тот переломный момент, который сделал человечество человечеством - скука, возникающая тогда, когда ты сумел обеспечить себя едой, безопасностью и кровом. Дающая время на занятия... чем угодно еще.

Найти бы еще, чем. На второй день он взял было радио, чтобы побродить по округе, но далеко уйти не сумел, вымотавшись так, как будто отмахал пару марафонов подряд, да к тому же получил королевского размаха выволочку за все предприятие от Уилсона, наткнувшегося на него случайно на обратном пути. Так что Уильям спал, изредка - и очень недалеко - выбирался нарезать травы или прутьев, наслаждался долгими запутанными диалогами со своим спутником (чаще - монологами; Уилсон, казалось, до сих пор не привык к тому, что на его реплики кто-то может ответить), перекатывал в пальцах отколотые кусочки мрамора, неуклюжую замену старой гальке, и занимался кроликами.

Запасы еды на зиму день ото дня росли.

Их рацион с момента основания этого лагеря держался на крольчатине, сдобренной морковью или ягодами, и Уильям всячески одобрял такое положение вещей. После появления котла иные дни скрашивала похлебка из тех же ингредиентов (не сильно прибавившая в качестве; сразу после ранения Уильяму пришлось питаться только ею, и он не мог не отметить этого факта), но основу основ их ежедневных трапез составлял печеный кролик.

Кролик, запеченный целиком, кролик печеный, нашпигованный травами, печеное филе кролика, кусочки кролика на палочках, кроличья требуха, крольчатина резаная, крольчатина рубленая, кролик печеный в золе с морковью, кролик, кролик, кролик. Каждый день - три, а то и четыре раза в день! - они ели досыта, порой возмутительно объедаясь просто потому, что _могли,_ и Уильям не мог вспоминать без улыбки, что когда-то в детстве его волновал вопрос разнообразия блюд. Какая разница? Кролики были восхитительны. Кролики были идеальны.

Теперь, когда хорошо снятая шкурка была нужна им так же, как и мясо, а вокруг лагеря было расставлено не меньше дюжины ловушек, зверьки "доходили" до лагеря живыми. Уилсон вытаскивал их из ловушек полумертвыми от ужаса и шока и не сворачивал шею на месте, как поступил бы, если бы стал разделывать их тут же, вместо этого бросая живую добычу в пасть Честеру или в нутро рюкзака. Это очень спокойные животные, думал Уильям, в очередной раз споласкивая в миске руку и кладя ее на следующее теплое пушистое тельце, едва заметно дрожавшее у него под ладонью. Помести их в темное место - и они будут покорно ждать, покуда рука не вытащит их за уши на слепящий свет, чтобы показать грохочущей толпе.

\- Профессионально, - сказал вдруг Уилсон, ссыпавший рядом собранные ягоды в подобие ящика, сбитого из досок, и Уильям невольно вздрогнул, сжав пальцы, впившиеся в мех.

\- Конечно. Я, считайте, только этим теперь и занимаюсь. 

\- Я не об этом, - хмыкнул Уилсон. - Вы и правда фокусник. Вы их так вынимаете из рюкзака, будто из шляпы. 

\- Спасибо, но, боюсь, я растерял всякий навык. Тренировки и ловкость пальцев для фокусников - половина дела, а я теперь гораздо лучше умею рубить деревья и убивать плотоядных пауков размером с собаку.

Где-то на последних словах Уильяму пришло в голову, что он зря сказал это - как бы Уилсон не вспомнил о Максвелле, который якобы создал этих пауков; но его спутник только рассмеялся:

\- Не прибедняйтесь. Не все навыки пропадают сами собой. Я вот, допустим, до сих пор могу повторить подготовительный цикл к пяти экспериментам как минимум - без аппаратуры, конечно, я больше буду походить на мима, но, ручаюсь, не промахнусь ни на дюйм.

Уилсон почему-то почувствовал себя неуютно; он не мог определить точнее, отчего возникло это ощущение, - скрытого и глубокого раздражения, чего-то затаенного внутри, холодного, как рыбья плоть, - и он испугался, и поспешил заговорить только для того, чтобы изгнать это чувство; только для того, чтобы вообще сказать что-то:

\- Может, вы и правы. Жаль, что здесь нельзя устроить представления.

\- Почему же? - Уилсон, покончив с работой, уселся на бревно - часть их дровяного запаса и скамейку одновременно, - и рассеянно почесал тыкву за ухом; измазанные в красном соке пальцы оставляли на рыжей шерсти кровавые следы. - Хочешь посмотреть фокусы, Честер?

Тыква взлаяла.

\- И я не против.

Движения Уильяма замедлились; он уже положил руку на шею зверька, чувствуя пальцами твердые перепады подбородка и затылочной кости.

\- Фокусы? Какие?

\- Не знаю. Какие вы обычно показывали? Карты или кролики, например.

\- Фокусы, - пробормотал Уильям. Ладонь ощущала мелкую, животную дрожь. - У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не слишком их жалуете.

\- Картер, вы что-то кролику сказали? По-моему, даже он вас не расслышал.

\- Мне казалось, вы не любитель таких вещей, Хиггсбери.

\- Вам казалось, - Уилсон резко оборвал себя, поморщился, а потом скривился, как от боли. - Против развлечений я ничего не имею. Вы, если я помню правильно, уверяли меня, что фокусы - это не магия... точнее, не та часть науки, что неизвестна большинству, конечно. И... я вам верю. Вы не лжете. Все это время вы не лжете.

Он умолк; Уильям посмотрел на него, не выпуская из руки кролика.

\- К тому же, знаете, - произнес Уилсон с запинкой и улыбнулся. - Зимой тут скучновато, особенно когда стемнеет. Вы не замечали?

\- Да, - сказал наконец Уильям. Он разжал пальцы, машинально погладив кролика, и уже бережнее ухватился за шкирку; он не знал, успокоился ли кролик по-настоящему, и мог сказать только, что тот перестал дрожать. - Замечал.

***

У него не было больше ни дешевых дымовух, которые он потрошил для капсул с дымом, ни, тем более, карт - не считать же картами те железные полосы, из которых состояло странное кольцо, оставленное у платформы.

Зато у него был цилиндр, пусть и не готовый для фокусов.

И кролики.

Видит Бог, кроликов у него было сколько угодно.

Уильям стал готовиться так, как готовился бы к настоящему представлению - вытребовал право в одиночестве повозиться с алхимическим двигателем, пустив в расход еще несколько лоскутов паутины ("На реквизит", - уклончиво пояснял он), потренировался во время своей вахты, отчистил и модифицировал остатки пиджака и вдоволь повозился с цилиндром, чтобы сделать его хоть как-то годным для этих целей.

Сцены у него не было, но и на толпу зрителей Уильям в этот раз не рассчитывал, так что травы сбоку от костра с несколькими затерявшимися в ней цветками, едва различимыми в полутьме, ему было достаточно.

Да и зрителям, кажется, тоже.

Уильям знал, что за такое представление мастера иллюзий выбили бы из него всю охоту к фокусам - он паясничал больше, чем показывал трюки, вспоминая все дурацкие шутки и штуки для развлечения публики на заминках, неизбежных даже на хороших шоу. Конечно, у него все еще не было ни ассистентки в блестящем платье, ни нормального реквизита, а одежда была сплошными лохмотьями; но у него оставалась длиннейшая связка платков из паутины, выкрашенных в попугайские цвета (на краску пошли цветочные лепестки, так что от платков за милю несло умиротворением), цилиндр с кроликом, мраморные камешки, то и дело превращающиеся один в другой и оказывающиеся то в рукаве Уилсона, то в пасти Честера (куда Уилсон в конце концов сунулся чуть не по локти, возбужденно повторяя, что им там взяться неоткуда), и то сценическое, присущее большинству артистов обаяние, которое, если верить дяди Генри, могло завести его и в худшие места, нежели тюрьма.

"Куда хуже-то", - подумал он, засмеявшись вслух; в безумном мире, до краев полном смертью и голодом, один на один с безумцем.

Уилсон тоже смеялся; даже тыква (больше всех удивленная появлением камешка у себя в брюхе) с радостным лаем наматывала круги рядом с его ногами, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы подпрыгнуть; они смеялись потому, что им было весело, и Уильям вдруг подумал, что, может быть, это все не так уж и плохо. Что все точно могло быть куда ужаснее, а то, что происходит сейчас - если не лучше его бродяжничества по побережью, то, если посмотреть, и не хуже. И его спутник, возможно, не так уж безумен - немного повернут, конечно, но в последнее время он ведет себя совершенно нормально, и сейчас, с ярким платком на шее, таким же, какой был повязан и тыкве, и свежим венком на голове, он был нормальным человеком. Таким, каким бывает, к сожалению, далеко не каждый из обычной публики Уильяма.

Уилсон начал фыркать от смеха с того момента, как увидел Уильяма в цилиндре и остатках пиджака, приветственно вскинувшего руки - господа и тыквы! - и к концу представления, казалось, сбросил лет двадцать, превратившись в восторженного мальчишку, тайком удравшего на шоу самого оборванного из цирков, что приезжали в его крохотный городок.

В мыслях Уильяма мелькали какие-то смутные образы, связанные с цирком - наверное, из собственного детства, подумал он. Конечно. Откуда им еще там взяться - после двенадцати он ни разу не бывал в пестрых передвижных шатрах.

Кролика Уильям заранее посадил за гибкую и упругую "картонку" из паутины и прутьев внутри цилиндра, выбрав самого легкого и маленького из тех, что были в его распоряжении, почти крольчонка - того самого, который временно избежал своей участи стать жарким, когда Уильям беседовал с Уилсоном. К сожалению, кролик был бурым - как и все здешние кролики, - Уильям предпочитал, чтобы доставаемые из черного нутра шляпы зверьки были белыми. Это смотрелось эффектнее.

С другой стороны, у этих бурых кроликов были рога. Что может быть эффектнее? 

Уильям сперва пораспинался насчет джакалопов, потом продемонстрировал зрителям "пустой" цилиндр, показавшийся ему каким-то чересчур легким, а после поставил его на отпил бревна, служивший обычно стулом, и поколдовал вокруг, завывая волшебные слова.

Потом он сунул руку в цилиндр, нащупывая кролика за преградой и представляя, как он поднимет его за рога - это и правда было куда удобнее, чем за уши, он уже успел это проверить.

Но кролика внутри не оказалось.

Уильям пощупал еще раз.

Кролика, как бы он ни был мал, в цилиндре пропустить трудновато.

Пусто.

Уильям почувствовал холодную дрожь и бросил на публику деланно многозначительный взгляд, проверяя, заметна ли его паника. Тыква притихла, припав к земле, Уилсон Персиваль Хиггсбери, ученый, пристроился на самом краешке бревна, всем своим видом являя собранность: не тот ее род, что позволял таиться в траве часами, подстерегая добычу, а собранность восторженную - когда то, что произойдет вот-вот, ожидаешь с радостью и любопытством.

_С чистым, беспримесным любопытством._

Уильям заметил рыжее пятнышко - оно прыгнуло с той стороны бревна, полускрытое темнотой; небольшой кролик, почти крольчонок. 

Трава, в удалении от костров покрытая инеем, едва слышно хрустнула под его весом.

Невидимый "зрителям", кролик повернул к нему голову, понюхал воздух каким-то непередаваемо издевательским движением носика и, развернувшись, одним прыжком скрылся во тьме.

Он сжал пальцы опущенной в цилиндр руки в кулак. Вот дрянь! Да как он только умудрился сбежать?

Уильям еще раз обшарил стенки цилиндра и потайной карман - ну конечно, откуда здесь взяться кролику, который прямо сейчас мирно скачет куда-то в сторону ночной прерии?

\- Иногда бывают моменты, когда нужна самая сильная магия, - начал Уильям, держа лицо; больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы это шоу продолжалось; чтобы этот вечер продолжался; чтобы живая лохматая тыква лаяла и прыгала от радости, а Уилсон Хиггсбери смотрел с восторгом и любопытством на магию иллюзии, творимую им, и на него самого; он знал, что ему остается только выкрутиться словами, но все равно надеялся на что-то - сконцентрированное желание, сжатое до предела, востороженная собранность с другим вектором. Требование. Приказ. - В таких случаях я...

Он потянул руку обратно, и _поверх скрытого клапана_ его пальцы наткнулись на мягкий мех, окутанный едва ощутимой прохладой - как выдох человека, зашедшего в дом с мороза.

Уильям не верил своим ощущениям, но он тут же сжал кулак так, что что-то внутри пискнуло, - и с бешено колотящимся сердцем вскинул руку высоко в воздух, будто демонстрировал не реквизит, не волшебство, не кролика - кролика? откуда ему там взяться? - а добычу.

Уилсон зааплодировал, тыква залаяла так, что, должно быть, спугнула всех кроликов в округе кроме того, которого держал Уильям.

Он с деревянной улыбкой поклонился, как того требовали многажды попранные им сегодня правила, и только тогда взглянул на кролика.

Тот был небольшим, среднего размера; немного крупнее, чем беглец, которого он посадил в цилиндр, но в целом довольно обычным, _средним_ по всем статьям кроликом, идеально, на вкус Уильяма, подходящим для фокусов.

Идеально - во всем, включая цвет шкурки.

\- Браво, - Уилсон помахал ему, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы. - Фантастика. Зачем вы вообще оставили эту работу? Будете еще что-то показывать? А то мы тут вам цветов приготовили, все-таки вы... Вы в порядке? Может, не надо сворачивать этому кролику шею прямо сейчас? На вечер жаркое у нас есть, а возиться с засушкой...

Уильям продолжал смотреть на кролика, и отвел взгляд только тогда, когда подошедший Уилсон мягко потянул его руку вниз.

\- Вы его придушите, Уильям.

\- Он белый, - промямлил Уильям. Кролик болтался в его хватке на первый взгляд безжизненно, но время от времени подергивал задней лапой. - Я... сажал бурого. Этот белый.

Бурый кролик сбежал, хотел сказать он. А этот - _это_ \- просто появилось внутри.

\- Вы сейчас тоже белый. Швы покажите.

\- Они уже зажили, - механически отозвался Уильям; он не стал сопротивляться, когда Уилсон повел его к бревну, стоявшему ближе к костру, но не выпустил кролика. - Он... белый. Что это значит?

\- Что зима все-таки наступила, - буднично отозвался Уилсон. - Мы ведь давно ее ждали. Кролики разом меняют шубки на белые, я же рассказывал... мм, и верно - синий, сами взгляните на палатку. Синий. Добро пожаловать в здешнюю зиму... А, так и знал! Опять кровят, да еще и, похоже, все разом... Честер, брюхо! Бросьте кролика туда, иначе мне с вас пиджак не снять.

Честер поглотил белого кролика так же, как и любого другого; потом немного подумал и, собравшись с силами, выплюнул Уильяму под ноги пучок цветов - от стеблей до последнего лепестка утопающий в слюне почти такой же густой, как паутина.

\- У него, похоже, от них несварение, - пробормотал Уильям; из внутреннего потайного кармана, пришитого на пиджак прошлой ночью, торчали еще два платка, красный и желтый. Может быть, близость этих платков - или того, что был на Уилсоне, возящимся сейчас с его зажившими вроде бы ранами, - или пучка цветов, лежавших под ногами в самом неприглядном виде, - заставляла его чувствовать какое-то мирное опустошение, а не растерянность и страх. Ему казалось, что он вымотался до предела, как будто рубил деревья весь день напролет, не забывая время от времени сражаться с пауками.

Тыква пристыженно заскулила.

\- Нет, Честер вообще-то очень любит всякие яркие и шумные штуки, так что он просто хотел сделать вам приятное. Но да, больше похоже на несварение. Так часто бывает, к сожалению, и не у него одного. Вот ведь... как это у вас получилось? Вроде бы ничего тяжелее цилиндра не поднимали, да и руками размахивали не особо... я думал, завтра уже снимать можно будет, а тут... так, это надо выдергать.

Уильям посмотрел вниз - рубашка была испачкана кровью; - и поморщился от боли: Уилсон перешел от слов к делу.

***

Спал Уильям из рук вон плохо, вновь мучительно повиснув между сном и явью - то и дело ему грезилось, что из теней внутри палатки выступают смутные, гибкие образы, похожие на чей-то силуэт, тотчас же обваливающийся в такие же дымные костлявые, когтистые руки, и пустые дыры от глаз, и зубы, торчавшие в десятки рядов. Этот туман вился вокруг, и он был холодным, как арктическая ночь. Уильям замерз до полусмерти, но не имел сил, чтобы проснуться или позвать Уилсона, и только пытался глубже зарыться в пахнущую навозом и степью бизонью шерсть, грудой устилавшую его мешок, и кутался в оба их одеяла из кроличьих шкурок, - но под его пальцами эти шкурки выцветали до костяной белизны, и он хныкал, как ребенок, пока рядом не раздалось знакомое сопение: тыква, покинувшая Уилсона снаружи, подлезла ему под руку, зевнула прямо в ухо и навалилась, задев одну из ран. 

Уильям был не против.

Он готов был лежать даже в собственной крови, если бы знал, что это изгонит туман и холод.

По крайней мере, тогда он смог бы по-настоящему заснуть.

Проснулся он от того, что Честер снова больно толкнул его, умудрившись, судя по всему, сделать это всем телом - Уильяму показалось, что он исполнил один из своих коронных прыжков, изо всей силы ткнув его макушкой так, что Уильям вздрогнул чуть не от головы до пяток.

\- За что? - пробормотал Уильям. - Плохая тыква.

Уже рассвело, и судя по конусу света, падавшего в разрезе, утро понемногу становилось днем. Честер клацнул зубами у самого лица Уильяма и отпрыгнул, пройдясь взад и вперед перед входом.

\- Что он опять творит? - сонно спросил Уилсон у него над ухом.

\- Бодается.

\- Чес, фу. Как не стыдно, - судя по звуку и тому, что Уильяму резко стало холоднее, Уилсон стащил с него верхнее одеяло и отвернулся. - Иди поиграй сам... хоть с кроликами.

Тыква коротко тявкнула.

\- Иди, иди. - Уилсон зевнул не хуже, чем тыква ночью. - Холодно? Знаю, но у тебя же шерсть.

Честер продолжал возиться у входа, а потом рявкнул и заскулил.

Уилсон зевнул еще раз и сел - одеяло с шорохом сползло на бизонью шерсть. Голос у него был все еще хриплый и сердитый, но уже не такой сонный.

\- Боже, я ведь часа два назад лег... никакого покоя... нет, считай, полчаса - до этого вы брыкались, как бешеная лошадь. Чтоб мне еще раз пришла в голову блажь отдать вам все одеяла.

\- Ну и сами виноваты, - проворчал Уильям, просыпаясь окончательно - он с облегчением убедился в том, что палатка светла и пуста, а туман был просто вчерашним бредом. - Привычка ночевать на одной кровати с кем попало отошла еще с королем Георгом, сколько бы там снаружи градусов не было и сколько бы одеял не было внутри, а хорошее дело забывать не станут.

Он снова вздрогнул и поморщился от короткой боли.

\- И вы теперь туда же! Ну не ребячьтесь! Реванш берете, что ли?

Уилсон не отвечал.

Потом он, не проронив ни звука, сорвался с места, перекатился через Уильяма и пулей вылетел из палатки.

\- Живо подъем! - проревел он, какое-то мгновение спустя снова врываясь внутрь. - Быстро, быстро, быстро!

\- Что за...

Уилсон, вчера так пекшийся о его ранах, абсолютно бесцеременно схватил его за плечи и дернул вверх, заставляя встать.

\- Честер, глотай все мясо снаружи! Картер, хватайте мешки, одежду, меч, все в рюкзак, живо!

\- Да чт... 

\- Шевелитесь!

Похватав десяток вещей одновременно, он вновь исчез снаружи.

Уильям вытащил кольчугу, уложенную в головах - он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз надевал ее на ночь, - и, пролезая в нее, с запоздалым сожалением вспомнил, что в прозрачном металле теперь зияют целых три отверстия от паучьих "лезвий". Мысли у него работали неповоротливо. Меч. Вчера он его не надевал... должен лежать рядом с "подушкой", чуть выше.

Позаботившись об этом, он сунул в рюкзак то, что попалось на глаза - охапку бизоньей шерсти, плотно закрытую плошку с мазью, две морковки, - и, вскинув на плечо рюкзак и слегка прихрамывая, вылез на поляну, покрытую тонким слоем инея - казалось, им были облеплены все предметы до единого.

Земля вздрогнула у него под ногами.

Это больше не было похоже на толчок.

Точнее, было, - если считать толчком колебания тектонических плит.

\- Олень! - рявкнул Уилсон, схвативший копье, Уильяму прямо в лицо. - Бежим как можно дальше!

\- О-олень? Тот, который... вы же говорили, что он приходит с конц...

\- Забудьте о том, что я говорил!

Земля вздрогнула еще раз - куда ощутимее.

Это звучало... большим.

\- Но ведь зи...

\- Какая _разница,_ что в теории! Сейчас тут будет эмпирический факт!

Земля заскрежетала, сдвигаясь с места; палатка дрогнула и завалилась на бок, одна из подпорок под котлом покосилась, полдюжины сушилок сложились, как бумажные.

Уильям едва устоял на ногах; бок закололо. 

\- Бежим, бежим, _бежим!_

Уильям не мог принудить себя сдвинуться с места.

Со стороны леса показалось... что-то.

Может быть, это и не был олень. То, что увидел Уильям, напоминало скорее вендиго - духа голода и безумия, шагающего по канадским лесам, облепленного морозной шерстью, с ногами, вдавливающими ели в землю.

И Уильям не мог сказать наверняка, сколько глаз у этого создания - просто потому, что его голова скрывалась в облаках.

Земля пошла рябью; титаническая сила сдвинула ее с места вместе с Уильямом, Уилсоном и частью их лагеря, в мучительных судорогах образуя гряды крохотных холмов на ровных местах и проваливая шахматные поля вдали в какие-то невидимые глубины.

Уильям повернулся и побежал. 

Они неслись в сторону прерии, - ученый, фокусник и живая тыква, - и в глазах Уильяма темнело от страха и напряжения.

Земля встала дыбом, скидывая их с себя.

\- Кругом обходит, тварь! - крикнул Уилсон.

\- Ему нужен лагерь? Ему ведь нужен лагерь?

\- Должен быть нужен! Черт, что он творит с землей? Такого не было!

Уильям сделал еще один рывок вперед; пласт земли прямо у него перед носом поднялся на высоту двухэтажного дома, засыпая его комьями и вырванными клоками травы.

\- Может, видел, как мы убегали?

Уильяму пришлось оглянуться.

Нет - ему _был_ нужен лагерь.

Просто с лагерем было уже покончено.

Исполинская тварь, похожая на гору, скакнула вперед, и вздрогнула даже не земля, а весь мир.

В запястье Уильяма вцепилась рука, не давая скатиться в длинный косой разлом; Уильяму почудилось, что внизу, в этом разломе, мелькнули какие-то пестрые клочья - будто он глядел с высоты на перемешанную, изломанную мозаику.

\- Разбегаемся! Вы в прерию, я к шахматным полям!

\- Они обвалились!

\- Не на них, а к ним!

Обвалились, понял Уильям.

Платформа.

\- _Я_ к полям, а вы в прерию!

Не прислушиваясь к ответному рыку Уилсона, Уильям повернулся и помчался к лагерю, огибая его - и тварь, допотопного исполина, занимавшего собой пол-неба, - по широкой дуге.

Он разрушает только то, что было построено, и не трогает того, что было в этом мире раньше, вспоминал он слова Уилсона. Но то, что сейчас творится с землей и лесом, едва ли можно назвать "не трогает".

Значит, платформа... боже, да она просто _не могла_ уцелеть.

Бежал Уильям как по натянутой ткани, которая тут и там прорывалась - судя по тяжелым ударам сзади, тварь решила избрать своей первой жертвой его.

Бок будто жгло десятком раскаленных игл.

"Платформа, - билось в сознании. - Платформа".

Дверь.

Шанс на спасение.

Уильяма швырнуло вперед с такой силой, что показалось - сейчас вышибет дух; бок взвыл, заныли и другие раны; он прокатился по земле, проскользив по остаткам разбитых плит и каким-то чудом увернувшись от обломка огромной ели, пролетевшей следом и сбившей прочь тонкую мраморную колонну.

Похоже, удар твари пришелся почти вплотную.

А потом раздался рев, от которого у Уильяма заложило уши, а перед глазами поплыли какие-то темные завитки.

Там, впереди, крохотная человеческая фигурка отпустила древко копья, глубоко вогнанного в черный мех чудовищной лапы.

Уильям вскочил; тело собралось разом, вливая в кровь движение. Он пробежал вперед, стаскивая с себя рюкзак, а потом с громким воплем зашвырнул его как можно дальше влево.

Тварь качнулась, как могла бы качнуться гора, наблюдая за новой, рукотворной целью, и со скрежетом и стоном земли под собой повернулась к ней.

Потом она фыркнула - длинный звук, напоминающий выдох пара из тысячи труб разом.

\- У нас есть минута или чуть меньше, - Уилсон, оказавшийся рядом, схватил его за руку, и не удержавший равновесия Уильям скатился вместе с ним со ставшего мраморной горкой склона. - И спасибо.

\- Рюкзак отвлечет его так надолго? - сказал Уильям на последних остатках воздуха - он уже бежал не так быстро, а дышать было больно.

\- Не рюкзак. Кое-кто в прерии тоже оказался недоволен, а я показал им дорогу, так что это время они будут заняты друг другом.

Исполин позади снова взревел - рев этот оттеняли, казалось, другие звуки, целый хор взбешенного рева иного тона и куда более тихого, но прислушиваться было некогда.

Плиты треснули впереди, проваливаясь вниз, и Уилсон успел затормозить, а Уильям качнулся прямо над бездной, невольно глянув вниз.

И заорал, хотя ему казалось, что на крик дыхания уже не хватит.

В новорожденном разломе под ними сжимались и разжимались спирали гигантских зубов, пульсируя и сталкиваясь, разных размеров и форм; за стеной ужаса мелькнула странная, невозможная мысль о том, что усилие, с каким они делают это, напоминает усилие речных тягачей, сводящих воедино то, что уже давно должно было лопнуть.

\- Вниз, - рявкнул Уилсон.

Уильям с животным страхом дернулся было обратно, но его схватили за плечи и спиной вперед швырнули прямиком в чудовищную пасть.


	11. Странная картофелина

_Дождь лил, как из ведра, и улицы превратились в настоящий потоп. Редкие шары фонарного света тускло вспыхивали сквозь темную пелену. Было холодно._

_\- Это Доусон-стрит или плывем дальше?_

_\- Я не вижу, у меня все очки залило. И ты, кажется, вверх ногами ее держишь._

_\- Да нет, вокзал в той стороне, значит..._

_\- Это не вокзал, Чарли, это жирное пятно. Я вообще не очень уверен, что на подставках для пива печатают правильные карты городских кварталов._

_\- У тебя есть идея получше? Ты глянь, Доусон-стрит это или... айй!.. все, можешь опускать пиджак, мокрее я уже не стану._

_\- Прости... вон табличка, только не разберу..._

_\- Патроу-сквер. Где они тут вообще сквер нашли?_

_\- Ну, вот этот мусорный бак вроде довольно квадратный._

_Дверь на втором этаже распахнулась, добавляя в дождь конус света. Пожарная лестница дрогнула._

_\- Мистер? О... мисс...ис, вы не подскажете, где здесь..._

_\- Нда-а, вляпались вы в погодку, голубки: еще немного, и, глядишь, лягушки с неба посыпятся. Давно такого у нас не было. Вы-то сами не из города?.. А, ладно, мне без разницы. Дайм до полуночи, и еще половина за обоих, если на всю ночь._

Уильям вдохнул дождевую воду и закашлялся.

Было _очень_ холодно.

Физически он чувствовал себя лучше: раны, похоже, все-таки затянулись; отбитые бока и ушибленный локоть ныли, но это было терпимо, и, судя по ощущениям, Уильям все еще ничего себе не сломал. Ушибы быстро исправит мазь... если она есть.

Голова чувствовала себя гораздо хуже.

Но он был жив.

Как он смог выжить?

Уильям сел; перед глазами затанцевали дымные завитки, изображение мягко вогнулось и вернулось на место, словно вдохнув и выдохнув.

Он лежал не в, а на спальнике (большой кусок которого был почему-то оторван) и был укрыт кроличьим одеялом, и кольчуги на нем не было.

Было темно, и рядом горел костер; тепло от него казалось едва ощутимым. В каком-то шаге от себя Уильям с облегчением увидел знакомую спину - углы и острые линии, черно-белый узор теплого жилета и остатки рукавов рубашки, сотню лет назад бывшей белой.

Это неопрятное, непривлекательное зрелище почему-то вызвало в нем прилив симпатии, и даже головная боль, казалось, слегка утихла.

\- Скажите... - произнес Уильям, прочистив горло, но звук все равно получился хриплым.

Уилсон, вздрогнув, обернулся; на секунду Уильям снова увидел маньяка, готового сожрать его заживо, - может, в этом повинны были тени или блики костра, - но потом черты лица его спутника смягчились.

\- А, вы очнулись. Как самочувствие?

\- Голова - не очень... вы... Хиггсбери, скажите, вы знаете кого-нибудь по имени Чарли?

\- Ну, это не самое редкое имя. Так звали одного бакалейщика в Ипсвиче, например, - Уилсон почесал нос. - Он грозился сжечь мой дом, если я не заплачу ему все, что задолжал за год, до конца месяца, но я так и не смог этого сделать - был слишком занят, гуляя по другому миру. Любопытно, исполнил он свою угрозу или нет.

Уильям, шатаясь, привстал и подтащил спальник поближе к костру. Голова не только отзывалась болью на каждое движение, но и начала кружиться, чуть только он поднялся, так что пришлось побыстрее сесть обратно.

Но вопросы, будоражащие его ум, нелегко было остановить болью или головокружением.

\- Нет, я... имел в виду девушку. Вы знаете девушку с таким именем?

\- Ни единой, - пожал плечами Уилсон. - Спальник в костер не суйте, это наш запас для растопки.

Уильям накинул на плечи одеяло, завернувшись в него так плотно, как смог, и обхватил колени руками. Морозный воздух не приносил того бодрого, свежего облегчения, какое он дарует обычно пьяным или сонным людям.

Было просто холодно.

Очень холодно.

Картинка перед глазами покачивалась; болели не только виски, но и затылок.

\- Вот, - Уилсон стащил что-то с шеи. - Цветов у нас нет, но это и тепла придает, пусть небольшого, и работает так же. Удачная идея... мне она раньше в голову не приходила.

Уильям тупо подставил пальцы - на них лег ярко-красный платок, один из тех, которые были реквизитом в его "шоу".

Цилиндр.

Кролик.

Олень.

Зубы во тьме.

\- Как мы здесь очутились?

\- Прыгнули в червоточину. Видели зубы в земле? Это своеобразная нора, с ее помощью можно перемещаться с острова на остров или с одного конца острова на другой. Полагаю, вы делали этот мир мозаично, и, чтобы не волноваться за переходы, просто натыкали таких червоточин. Хотя эта... обычно они не такие колоритные. Картер, ну не сидите опять как пень, вас же из стороны в сторону качает. 

Завитки дыма сочились из кожи, окутывая ладонь, пачкая клок красной ткани, затапливая его, как камень в прилив, но красный цвет под дымом становился только ярче, он пульсировал, как потоки крови в уставшем сердце, и почти светился, и обжигал.

Уильям вздрогнул - Уилсон выудил из дыма на его руке платок и сам повязал ему на шею. Пальцы у Уилсона были просто ледяными, но платок оказался теплым - нет, не раскаленным; конечно, нет; просто он все время был на человеческой шее, нагреваясь от ее тепла, и поэтому сохранил его толику в мороз, вот и все.

Цветочное умиротворение, источаемое "краской", заставило струйки дыма исчезнуть, а зрение снова сделало четким.

Рука как рука. Конечно, никакого дыма.

Просто галлюцинации.

Просто чушь.

\- А где олень?

\- Я даже не знаю, где мы сами. Ну, судя по тому, что земля вокруг не трескается, олень не близко... а судя по местности - он, вместе с нашим лагерем, довольно _далеко._

\- А моя кольчуга?

\- Вон она... я вас из нее вынул... угрозы нет, а в ней вы бы в ящик сыграли от холода... не советую трогать - она на ощупь хуже ледяной гончей сейчас.

Уильям невольно взглянул туда, куда указал Уилсон - несколько грубо разрубленных поленьев просвечивали через полупрозрачные, сероватые кольца металла, укрывавшего их сверху - должно быть, на случай снегопада.

Кое-где их скрывали пятнышки примерзшей крови.

\- Надеюсь, вы не хотите есть?

\- Нет, - механически отозвался Уильям и моргнул: ему почудилось, что кровавые пятнышки расползались в стороны тонкими алыми нитями.

Он схватился за платок на шее и впился пальцами в ткань.

Нет, нет, просто чушь.

\- Я тоже расстроен, но, думаю, для самоубийства еще рановато. Тем более таким непростым способом.

Уильям выдавил на редкость жалкую улыбку и перевел взгляд на собеседника, напрягая зрение и разум изо всех сил - чтобы ничего больше не ползло в стороны, как щупальца теней, чтобы не танцевало и не дымилось, размывая картинку.

Лицо Уилсона было точно таким же, как и тогда, когда он увидел его впервые - шрамы, впалые от недоедания щеки, грязь и лохматая черная грива дыбом вместо волос. Вполне возможно, он по-прежнему готов убить его. И съесть. 

Но теперь выражение этого лица не отражало угрозы.

Наоборот.

Зрение медленно, словно с неохотой вновь стало четким.

\- Что мы теперь будем делать? - спросил Уильям, не рискуя отводить взгляда, чтобы снова не провалиться в полный зубов и когтей дым.

Уилсон молча пожал плечами.

\- А что мы можем делать? Выживать.

\- У нас есть шанс найти лагерь?

\- Я _понятия не имею,_ насколько далеко нас отбросило. Если повезет, это тот же остров... хотя... Картер, ну, я возвращался к лагерям, разрушенным оленем, чтобы собрать остатки своего имущества, но после _этого_ оленя собирать там точно нечего. Мне не кажется, что вообще имеет смысл возвращаться.

\- А как же платформа?

\- Что - платформа? От нее одни обломки остались, и это в лучшем случае. Вы же сами видели, что там творилось.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Уильям. - Нет, с ней все в порядке.

\- Вы что, с того места, где мы стояли, умудрились ее рассмотреть?

\- Нет... я... я ее не видел.

\- Тогда какого дьявола вы так уверены, что она цела?

\- С ней все в порядке, - с нажимом повторил Уильям.

Конечно, с ней все в порядке.

Она... это же дверь.

Это выход отсюда.

Это путь обратно. Единственный путь - к прежней жизни, к странствиям, к фокусам, к известности, если повезет. К городам, поездам, вокзалам, телеграфу, радио, которое не воет и которое используют не для того, чтобы что-то искать.

К миру без монстров. К миру с людьми.

К миру без голода.

Ну _конечно,_ с платформой ничего не случилось. Ведь если ее больше нет...

Нет, нет; конечно, нет, подумайте только, нет, нет, нет нетнетнет _нет!_

\- Успокоились? - буднично спросил Уилсон, слегка ослабляя хватку.

Уильям судорожно вдохнул - Уилсон ткнул его лицом в снежную кучу и только сейчас позволил отдышаться. Точнее, снега там было примерно на треть, остальное - подмороженный болотный мох, облюбовавший еще до зимы эту вязкую кочку, даже в холода таящую внутри темноватую, сочащуюся, затхлую воду.

\- Не благодарите. Водные процедуры еще в прошлый раз доказали свою эффективность.

Уилсон наконец совсем отпустил его, и Уильям, фыркая и отплевываясь, принялся вытирать лицо.

Ему было немного стыдно, но он отметил не без некоторого удивления, что ни страха, ни стыда прежней силы уже не испытывает.

\- Это _вообще_ не вода, это...

\- Просто ее другое агрегатное состояние. 

\- Грязная жижа? Гляжу, в вашем времени наука и правда здорово шагнула вперед.

\- Я уже говорил, что чувство юмора у вас никакое?

\- Зато ваше сверкает так, что с луны видно. Мы должны найти путь назад, Хиггсбери.

\- И вы в курсе, в какую сторону надо идти?

\- У меня же...

Уильям умолк и судорожно огляделся.

Радио.

Оно осталось в рюкзаке, который он швырнул в оленя.

Ну, и что с того? Олень ведь не успел тронуть рюкзак, по крайней мере, Уильям этого не видел. Радио, - часть двери, деталь, нужная, чтобы спастись, - радио могло уцелеть.

Нет, радио _уцелело._

Так же, как и платформа.

Просто нужно было теперь до них добраться.

\- Мы...м-мы... пойдем по солнцу, когда рассветет. А радио - оно возле лагеря, я помню, куда упал рюкзак, я его найду.

Уилсон горько усмехнулся и снова сел вплотную к костру.

\- Ладно. Идет, Картер. Пойдем обратно, отыщем старый лагерь, найдем целехонькую платформу и без единой трещинки приемник Максвелла. Почему бы и нет? Какая, в сущности, разница, куда тут идти? Какая разница, к чему стремиться? Но мы сделаем новый лагерь до конца зимы, когда найдем подходящее место, и... если мы и впрямь дойдем до прежнего... и снова столкнемся с оленем, пеняйте на себя.

Воцарилось молчание. Уильям загреб горсть снега с земли, пытаясь отмыть лицо; слой снега был очень неглубок, едва ли в пару пальцев тощиной, и вместе с синевато-белой, почти призрачной, как железо, массой его рука захватила точно такую же жидкую грязь.

Только погуще.

\- Болото.

\- Да, - пожал плечами Уилсон. После короткой экзекуции и перепалки он даже не запыхался. - Пожалуй, самое неприятное место из всех тут, особенно зимой. Лучше покинуть его побыстрее.

Уильям несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Паника была и правда ни к чему.

Влажную кожу покалывало от холода даже после того, как он как можно тщательнее ее вытер.

\- На болоте всегда паршиво.

\- Да? 

В голосе Уилсона снова прозвучала та странная нотка; то любопытство, которое заставляет иных людей смотреть в бездну.

Или прыгнуть туда.

\- Я один раз заблудился на болотах, - с неохотой сказал Уильям. - Кенсуэльская топь, может, слышали. А, вы же американец. В общем, и впрямь _неприятное_ место, и решительно не для ребенка, каким я был тогда.

Он не добавил, что заблудился с братом. В тот раз им хватило ума наконец перестать бродить кругами в попытке отыскать выход, рискуя утонуть, а просто сесть на более-менее сухое место и дождаться помощи. Обоих мальчиков и впрямь нашли в вечерних сумерках - и лучше бы мать устроила им простую выволочку вместо того, чтобы восхвалять заслуги очередного медиума, чья помощь якобы навела собак на след.

Хуже всего были звуки. Болото, казалось, жило. Дышало. Таилось. Оно ворочалось, как липкий, придонный зверь, и Уильям хорошо помнил свою беспомощность.

Он прислушался - если во тьме вокруг и впрямь было болото, оно не подавало признаков жизни.

"Как хищник, поджидающий добычу".

Уилсон удовлетворенно кивнул - может, поставил на место еще кусочек своей вечной мозаики, а может, просто был согласен с тем, что болота отвратительны.

\- Как бы то ни было, - продолжил он деловито, - ваш рюкзак пропал, и в моем запасов негусто. Еды нам хватит на два дня, если урежем до минимума, охотиться на болотах зимой не на кого, кроме пауков, птиц и... нет, если свинолюди пропали, то и этих мы вряд ли встретим. Еще у нас есть теплая одежда, немного мази и два бумеранга, что хорошо, и один спальник и одеяло вкупе с малым количеством топлива, что плохо. Очень внимательно смотрите под ноги... сомневаюсь, впрочем, вроде бы зима, но если увидите такое... шевеление... прыгайте прочь, как бешеный. Это щупальце. Не спрашивайте - просто прыгайте. Второе - собирайте все, что горит, и старайтесь беречь тепло: я сейчас сооружу парочку грелок, но они не панацея. Шанс выжить есть, как и всегда, но придется постараться.

Уильям понурился. Швырнуть рюкзак в оленя казалось хорошей идеей, но теперь... хорошо хоть, кольчуга и ятаган не пропали.

\- А где Честер? - спросил он вдруг, поняв, что чего-то не хватает - рыжие отблески костра на снегу напомнили ему о лохматой шерсти живой тыквы.

Вместо ответа Уилсон повернулся и вытащил из кармана рюкзака кость с глазом на конце. "Он до сих пор ее таскает", - с ужасом подумал Уильям, пытаясь отогнать мысль о том, что этот глаз на кости может стать частью их рациона в ближайшие дни.

Глаз был закрыт.

\- Не знаю, где он, - сказал Уилсон, улыбнувшись и помахав ужасной костью, - наверное, отстал из-за червоточины. Но он догонит нас через пару дней. Честер великолепно умеет идти по следу. Он вернется.

Повисло молчание.

Оно длилось и длилось.

Уилсон медленно опустил руку с костью.

\- Хорошо, - осторожно произнес Уильям. Дыхание выходило белыми облачками, остывавшими мгновенно. - Конечно.

***

\- ...Заметьте, я даже не назвал капитана Скотта вислоухим ослом, хотя стоило бы!

\- Боже мой, Хиггсбери, _почему_ вы так относитесь к своему собрату? Скотт, конечно, англичанин, но он ведь тоже ученый! Он исследователь!

\- Он идиот! Какой человек в здравом рассудке попрется к черту на рога, чтобы месяцами сидеть там на галетах и тюленьем жире при минус пятидесяти вокруг?

\- Он готов и на большее, чтобы исследовать Антарктиду!*

Уильям поскользнулся и едва не упал.

У него оставалась слабая надежда, что снег наутро растает, а воздух станет теплым, как в тот раз, когда он всю ночь наблюдал за прихотливой игрой огоньков внутри сапфира. Но он ошибся. Может, будь у него на этот раз сапфир... нет, это все просто чушь. Просто глупости. Галлюцинации.

Верхний слой болотистой, вязкой почвы наутро замерз, превратившись в один большой, неровный каток, вздыбленный тут и там кочками и остатками кривых, обледеневших огрызков трав; в обманчиво ровных низинах, присыпанных белым, как молоко, снегом таились открытые пока полыньи, ведущие прямиком в трясину - Уилсон едва не угодил в такую в двух шагах от остатков костра. Уильяма дрожь пробирала при мысли о том, что сталось бы, выпади они из зубастой норы прямо над этим болотным "окном".

Топлива было немного, но тащить и его, и другие вещи за собой с одним рюкзаком было непросто, а материалов еще на один просто не хватало. Уилсон, совершив нечто, похожее на колдовство больше, чем все фокусы на свете, увязал поленья, хворост и траву спальником и двумя веревками, создав своеобразный тюк.

И, конечно, тюк этот достался Уильяму.

После первого часа ходьбы по заледеневшей пересеченной местности с таким грузом Уильяму и пришло в голову неудачное сравнение с исследователями ледяных просторов - во главе с прославленным полярным капитаном. Помянуть экспедицию и ее счастливое избавление было частью "маленького разговора" пару месяцев напролет в прошлом году, сразу за обсуждением погоды. Даже его мать была к этой теме неравнодушна (правда, "духи льда" интересовали ее больше, чем жизни Скотта и его товарищей, но Уильям не мог всерьез обвинять ее в этом). Иными словами, полярники и их путешествие стали общим местом - что в Англии, что в Новом Свете.

А такой вспышки в ответ Уильям тем более не ожидал.

\- Да ни черта Скотт не хотел исследовать! Он просто хотел _быть первым!_ И даже не остановился, чтобы подумать! Чертов спортсмен, главное, дойти до финиша вперед прочих, урвать кусок пожирнее, всех обскакать - и пожалуйста, сдох, как собака! Поделом ему!

\- О чем вы? Истории вы тоже не учили? Скотт жив, он вернулся благополучно. Об этом же во всех газетах писали, он ездил с лекциями, неужели до вашего времени ничего не дошло? Боже, да всего пара десятилетий!..

Уильям снова поскользнулся, и, не схвати его Уилсон за плечо, обязательно бы упал.

\- Нет, он сдох, - сказал Уилсон прямо ему в лицо с неожиданной ненавистью. - И знаете, почему? Потому, что не хотел остановиться.

Он умолк, тяжело дыша; Уильям шмыгнул носом, попытался сделать шаг назад и снова поскользнулся, уцепившись за Уилсона двумя руками - "грелка", нагретый на огне мешочек со щебнем и еще чем-то, сделанный Уилсоном, от этого маневра дернулся под жилетом, сбиваясь на сторону, но не выпал.

\- Все дошло, Картер, просто _некоторые_ учат историю, а некоторые - нет. Он мог бы сидеть дома... завтракать, обедать и ужинать каждый день... и вытягиваться в кресле у камина... он _мог остаться._ Или хотя бы продумать все как следует! Но его просто снова _поманили_ на этот чертов Полюс, пообещали, может, признание, мировую известность, славу для этой вашей Англии... все патенты мира... все знания вселенной... а, какая разница, ему хватило простого намека, и он из кожи вон вылез, чтобы подготовиться, собрать все и заколотить свой собственный гроб. Он взял и пошел, идиот несчастный. И зашел туда, где его уже не смогли спасти. Где просто _не было_ никого, чтобы его спасти, где вообще не было ничего больше, только он сам и его... жажда. И он... они... умерли. И он, и те, кто был вместе с ним. Только потому, что он не смог когда-то сказать себе нет.

\- Он вернулся, - тихо повторил Уильям.

\- Вы имеете в виду экспедицию девятьсот четвертого года, да? - криво улыбнулся Уилсон после паузы. - Да, точно, - вы говорили, что для вас сейчас до сих пор девятьсот пятый год.

\- Была еще одна экспедиция Скотта?

Уилсон не ответил. Он разжал руки, выпуская своего спутника, и повернулся.

\- А пожалуй, вы правы. Мы совсем не учим историю... глядите, Картер, солнце уже в зените, выше оно зимой не поднимется. Если идти к старому лагерю, то нам в эту сторону.

Уильям поднял голову и посмотрел на небо. Солнце стояло так низко, что слишком задирать ее не было смысла. Зима в этом мире, похоже, больше походила на полярную, чем хотелось бы.

По крайней мере, они идут к лагерю, а не куда-то еще. Уильям пощупал грелку через ткань жилета и рубашки - она понемногу остывала. Нет... надевать кольчугу, пожалуй, не стоит; она лежит сверху, если понадобится, он быстро в нее влезет. Ни один враг, даже эти адские псы, не возникает из ниоткуда, а на этой безотрадной болотистой равнине местность просматривается на сотню ярдов кругом. Вокруг сейчас не было даже птиц, и только кочковатая почва, укрытая снегом, заставляла ноги попеременно скользить и спотыкаться. Откуда взяться опасности?

Ориентиром они выбрали силуэт шипастого дерева, такого же, как на шахматных полях - или такого, как возле места памятной битвы с псами. Дерево, казалось, было не так далеко, но Уильям хорошо знал, что расстояние умеет обманывать глаз, особенно если вокруг нет больше ничего, что можно взять за точку отсчета.

Рубить такие деревья - сущее наказание, и Уильям мрачно размышлял о том, что они потратят больше мази, чем добудут топлива, но других деревьев поблизости не было, а все жалкие обглодыши травы и мхов были покрыты коркой льда и снега, а значит, мокры насквозь.

\- Там высокий куст, - сказал Уильям, вытаскивая ятаган.

\- Так разберитесь с ним. Чем больше топлива - тем лучше. Помощь нужна?

\- Мм, похоже, их здесь несколько.

Уилсон остановился и, свернув с намеченного пути, подошел к Уильяму, снявшему свою ношу и, присев, обрезавшему первый из росших в небольшой низине кустов. Низина тонула в снегу, но под снегом этим чуть дальше явно вырисовывались три округлые болотные кочки, две побольше и одна поменьше.

\- Нам все еще везет, - сказал Уилсон, опуская руку Уильяму на плечо. - Спасибо вашему новому зрению.

Уильям непонимающе посмотрел на него.

Уилсон отставил ногу и с силой, будто втирал в землю окурок, шаркнул по ней, сдирая слой снега и обнажая часть обледеневшей почвы под ним.

Но вместо нее под снегом оказалась каменная кладка мостовой.

\- Д-дорога? Но как?

\- Главное не это, - снисходительно сказал Уилсон. - Это - ну, очередная причуда. Видите вон те кочки? Вот на них и правда стоит обратить внимание.

Он подошел к ближайшей и бережно стер часть снега. На секунду Уильяму почудилось, что там, под снегом, почему-то лежит Честер; но это, конечно, был просто обман зрения. На самом деле это была самая обычная, неживая и вполне съедобная на вид тыква.

\- Ее хватит дня на... не знаю, еще, может, на два, а тут есть еще и вторая. Помогите-ка мне...

Уилсон часто говорил вещи, в правдивости которых Уильям сомневался. Кое-что вообще казалось ему откровенным безумием. Но его практические советы не оказывались бесполезны. И даже если память последних двадцати лет почему-то оставила Уильяма, все остальные события он помнил весьма отчетливо, а уж зрелище искореженной, вбитой, с чудовищными рядами круглых следов кожи на худой спине - песок ссыпается из углублений, шрамы пересекают их тут и там, ребра и позвонки проглядывают под этой страшной картой, - он не забудет никогда.

И потому, когда весь снег вокруг, таивший под собой ледяную корку, и камни, так похожие на мостовую, и слой болотных трав, и - глубже, глубже, - само болото, трясину, дышащую, таящуюся, поджидающую, как зверь, и вдохнувшую вдруг всей грудью, - когда весь снег вокруг дрогнул и пополз в стороны, Уильям

_Не спрашивайте - просто прыгайте._

\- просто прыгнул, сбивая и утаскивая своего спутника прочь - от кустов, от тыквы, как можно дальше, надеясь только, что этого расстояния хватит.

Снег почти взорвался.

В небо метнулся целый лес толстых, уродливых, фиолетового цвета отростков высотой с Уильяма, усаженных шипами; они метались в ярости, дергаясь и извиваясь, будто и впрямь сердились, что добыча ускользнула, но не могли достать безмолвно сидевших на снегу в стороне путешественников.

Минута, другая - и вот все эти щупальца, одно за другим, вновь спрятались в снег и лед, ушли в трясину под ними, выжидая вновь, и низина снова стала казаться мирной: только темный дымок курился над взрыхленным снегом.

Мирной приманкой - как для кроликов, чтобы после, сунув в темный, сочащийся дымом рюкзак, схватить за уши и...

Тыква осталась нетронутой - как и следующая за ней, с них только слетел весь снег; а третья, меньше размером, оказалась и вовсе не тыквой. Если бы не ее сероватые, блестящие бока, Уильям принял бы ее скорее за... скажем, очень уродливый кабачок. Или картофелину.

Уилсон протяжно выдохнул. Уильям понял, что это был первый звук, который он услышал от него после неожиданной атаки.

\- Дилемма сыра в мышеловке, - пробормотал Уилсон. - Ладно же. Картер, вы можете дотянуться до веревки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Уильям и Уилсон беседуют о капитане Роберте Скотте, знаменитом английском полярном исследователе начала 20-го века. Он участвовал в двух крупных экспедициях в Антарктиду - из первой из них, длившейся с 1901 по 1904 год, он благополучно вернулся. Во второй раз он поехал в Антарктиду в 1910 году, и эта экспедиция закончилась два года спустя его смертью. За обоими походами с интересом наблюдал весь мир.
> 
> Одной из целей последней экспедиции было достижение Южного полюса, своеобразной вершины земли, точки в глубине континента. В ходе экспедиции Скотт негласно "соревновался" с другим полярником, норвежцем Амундсеном, высадившемся с другой стороны континента с той же целью; негласной же "победой" было бы достичь полюса вперед соперника (в том числе - политической победой, так как они представляли свои страны). Скотт достиг полюса позднее Амундсена и вместе с частью своей группы погиб в тяжелейших условиях на обратном пути.
> 
> Хотелось бы добавить, что мнение Уилсона о Скотте (весьма пристрастное в силу личных причин) не совпадает с общепринятым и особенно - принятым в его эпоху; хотя сейчас, пусть и далеко не в такой нетерпимой форме, существует.


	12. Посылка

Уильям сбился со счета. Какой это был день? Тридцать восьмой? Тридцать седьмой? Пребывание в уютном лагере, чуть было не ставший смертельной ловушкой с приходом чудовищного оленя, сбило все его подсчеты.

И Уильям стал считать заново.

В этом тошнотворном, болезненном мире часто приходилось делать что-то заново - сразу после того, как все предыдущие труды исчезали, как будто их и не было, поглощенные разверстой землей или раздавленные ужасными монстрами.

Шестой день, думал он, механически переставляя ноги. Пятый с того утра, как они потушили костер и отправились на запад, в сторону платформы и разрушенного лагеря, бывших сейчас бог весть на каком расстоянии.

_Бог весть на каком острове. Бог весть, бывших ли вообще._

Пятый - с того дня, как они нашли странную картофелину из металла, последнюю, по словам Уилсона, деталь Двери.

Третий - как Уилсон сломал один бумеранг, сбив тощую ворону, пошедшую им на ужин.

Второй - как они попали в метель, недолгую, слава Богу; нависшие тучи до нее сделали воздух немного теплее, но пронизывающий ветер и мокрый снег после быстро свели всю пользу на нет.

Первый - как окончательно истощились "прежние" запасы еды, и остались только три четверти одной из найденных возле картофелины тыкв.

Уильям мрачно отмечал, что на холоде есть хочется чаще и сильнее, и та порция, что вполне утоляла его голод летом, сейчас только приглушает его. Нескончаемое болото, по которому они тащились все это время, никак не желало по-настоящему замерзать, несмотря на ощутимый мороз, и ноги у него постоянно промокали уже к полудню, а тонкая ледяная корка, ломаясь порой, портила и без того дырявые, множество раз латаные ботинки, обмотанные сейчас слоями ткани. А то и врезалась в лодыжки выше, оставляя на ногах порезы.

Впрочем, то, что заставило бы его слечь с воспалением легких там, на восточном побережье Америки или в неизмеримо далекой Англии, здесь переживалось как-то проще. Все, что он чувствовал - дурнота, похожая скорее на легкое повышение температуры, да головная боль, едва заметно отзывавшаяся где-то в глубине, точившая его исподволь темными струйками дыма.

И еще он слышал - то, чему неоткуда было взяться - чужие слова, нет, обрывки их, короткие звуки, как записи на испорченной пластинке граммофона.

Они приходили не очень часто. Уильям слышал их словно бы краем уха, и они всегда оказывались хрустом снега под ногами, визгом ветра или треском костра.

Их и не было.

_Они были._

Галлюцинации. Бред.

Должно быть, он и правда стал выносливее просто потому, что иначе бы умер, катал Уильям в уме так и эдак старую, тысячу раз и на все лады обдуманную уже мысль, когда у него оставались силы размышлять.

Обычно это случалось ночью, во время его дежурства, когда Уилсон засыпал, а ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть в костер, следя за тем, чтобы желтое пламя не расцвело черными, дымными струями, пока ночь тянулась и тянулась, длинная и густая, словно оба они и правда брели по Южному полюсу.

Рассвет был короток, а день еще короче, и вновь приходили сумерки. Теперь Уильям, как в первые дни, заматывал руки всякий раз, прежде чем взяться за рубку очередного шипастого дерева - иных на затаившемся, обманчиво тихом болоте не водилось. Но это не спасало его от самых упорных шипов, легко прокалывающих обмотки из рукавов насквозь.

Нужно было успеть набрать топливо. Запаса у них теперь почти не получалось - ночь была слишком длинна, а деревья и кустарник слишком редки. Уильям сушил на костре (вместе с полосами промокшей ткани на обуви, вместе с насквозь промокающим от пота, покрывающимся к вечеру коркой льда жилетом) пучки травы, найденные под снегом на очередной стоянке; иногда им везло, и пучков оказывалось немного больше; иногда их не оказывалось вообще, а после угасания сумерек отходить от костра было нельзя.

Иногда они едва-едва успевали дойти до очередного дерева, и рубили его уже ночью, и тот, кто должен был, согласно очереди, подставлять свои руки под уколы шипов, брался за топор, а другой ползал вокруг, роя влажный болотный снег, ломая пальцами ледяную корку и выпрастывая почернелую, мокрую траву, умершую еще осенью.

Уильям чувствовал, что сходит с ума; какие-то камни-грелки, которые Уилсон смастерил в прежнем лагере, там и остались, а возможность сделать новые пропала вместе со странной машиной; он не знал, помогали бы они справиться хотя бы со льдом, нарастающим на жилете, - нагретый на огне щебень с этой задачей справлялся очень дурно, - да и в движении холод отступал, продолжая грызть только руки, ноги и лицо. Но с ними было бы теплее на привалах. Щебень едва ли помогал и здесь, хотя, думал Уильям, надо отдать ему должное - пару раз мешочки с камешками спасали его ноги от обморожения. Роскошь ночевок по разные стороны костра ушла вместе с осенью; "передавая вахту", каждый из них ложился рядом с бодрствующим спутником, урывая жалкие крохи тепла.

Ночью всегда было холоднее.

Мороз казался отвратительным.

Но голод был хуже.

Голод гнездился теперь в самой глубине живота; утолить его не получалось. Сидя по ночам у костра и вороша мокрую траву, Уильям с тоской вспоминал газетные отчеты об экспедиции Скотта; днем он представлял порой, как там, далеко, в другом мире исследователи так же тащились по снегу, опасаясь провалиться в наполненные ледяной водой полыньи, но ночами сходство исчезало. Сколько еды у Скотта и его товарищей было на побережье! Какие, должно быть, теплые, проложенные мехом спальные мешки, которые не требовалось сжигать в костре!

По этим чужим, через газетные заметки переданным воспоминаниям Уильям страдал молча; заговаривать с Уилсоном об этом полярнике -

_\- и уж тем более о голосе, смехе, обрывках слов и фраз - нет, нет, он не самоубийца -_

\- было себе дороже, он уяснил это очень хорошо. Странным словам о смерти исследователя Уильям не поверил; он прекрасно помнил эти газеты. И, если говорить начистоту, рассуждал он, морщась от головной боли, всегда усиливавшейся ночью, и подбрасывая шипастую ветку в костер, _второй раз_ туда и правда никто бы не вернулся. 

Уилсон почему-то ему врал.

Уильям не мог не отметить, что с каждым днем Уилсон ведет себя все подозрительнее.

С момента прыжка в зубастый провал Уилсон перестал бриться; ему нечем было это делать, бритва осталась в лагере. Он снова стал обрастать, все больше напоминая того маньяка, который собирался когда-то сожрать Уильяма на лесной полянке, и чаще бывал угрюм; симпатия его к спутнику, казалось, истончалась; лишнего слова от него было не добиться (да и Уильям не собирался нарываться), но порой он бормотал во сне, или наяву выдавал очередные громкие монологи, слабо соответсвующие случаю и становившиеся все более и более бессвязными. Содержание их бывало подчас жестоко, как в тот раз, вечером четвертого дня. Уильям не знал, что делать, и не выпускал рукояти ятагана, когда Уилсон, прижавшийся к нему в полусне, сквозь сжатые зубы цедил что-то об экспериментах, и крови, стекающей по канавкам сбоку стола, и прыжках, и мыши, разрезанной пополам, но остававшейся живой.

_Слишком много обрывков слов._

Ночевки бок о бок совсем не напоминали мирное время в прошлом лагере, по которому тосковал Уильям, и нынешнее путешествие, казалось, чем дальше, тем только больше разобщает их и без того зыбкий союз.

Честер не возвращался, и глаз на кости оставался закрыт. Уильям не верил в то, что они снова увидят живую тыкву; впрочем, окидывая взглядом то, что осталось от их еды очередным вечером, когда ничего съедобного за день обнаружено не было, и прислушиваясь в очередной раз к странным репликам Уилсона, Уильям думал о том, что для Честера это, пожалуй, и к лучшему.

Шипастые щупальца тоже не появлялись, снег на их пути оставался нетронутым; возможно, они таились, как и все болото, но хотя бы не могли подкрасться к костру во тьме.

Ни пауков, ни иных монстров вообще не было. Уильям был согласен на паучатину. Уильям был согласен на что угодно. От едва заглушаемого голода, мороза, головной боли и этого странного состояния пред-лихорадки ему порой казалось, что странный, ничейный голос _по-настоящему_ звучит. Он _слышал_ его взаправду и с каждым днем, казалось, мог разобрать больше; мучительно знакомый, давно забытый женский голос - то задорный, то грустный, то осторожный, то демонстративно-громкий, будто говорящая стоит на сцене; и мало-помалу он начинал понимать, что то, что произносила эта девушка, было связано с фокусами и им самим. Им, Уильямом Картером. Фокусником.

Возможно, именно так могла бы звучать ассистентка - будь она у него. Даже в мире, полном еды, он с трудом мог прокормить себя самого. Какая девушка согласилась бы на него работать?

Тем более... тем более такая, как та, какую он слышал в этом странном, дымном бреду. Какую он видел, лежа замертво или вися в чудовищной паучьей хватке.

Ее должны были звать Чарли. 

Уильям шагал по зимнему болоту, изнуренный усталостью и голодом, и мерз, и слушал речи Уилсона, и на грани сознания слушал голос Чарли, доносящийся, как забытое, выдуманное эхо, и сторожил костер во тьме, и пытался не спать, и осторожно, с опаской клал руку на плечо беспокойно ворочавшегося Уилсона, утихавшего от этого жеста, и вспоминал, и пытался перекатывать в пальцах теплый камешек - тот постоянно падал; и думал о еде, о прежнем мире, и еще о еде, и о платформе, что ждет его в конце пути.

***

Это точно был восьмой день. Уильям мог за это поручиться. Он мало за что мог поручиться в это время, но рассветы он продолжал считать.

На западе, как раз там, куда им и следовало идти - Уильям старался минимально отклоняться от этого курса, а Уилсону было, казалось, все равно до тех пор, пока они не обнаруживали пару кустов или шипастое дерево; - показалась группка занесенных снегом валунов, возле которых росло, судя по всему, целых два дерева. Условия эти казались идеальными для стоянки; Уильям неожиданно понял, что они даже не стали тратить времени на слова, просто переглянувшись и прибавив, сколько было возможно при той же осторожности, шагу. 

Постепенно этот шаг замедлялся.

Место, похоже, понравилось не только им.

\- Здесь живут свинолюди? - спросил Уильям наконец, когда они остановились - все еще на порядочном расстоянии; он вытащил ятаган, хотя Уилсон, который, казалось, прислушивался, почему-то не спешил браться за топор. 

Было очень тихо.

\- Нет. Это... не будь этот мир сломан, я посоветовал бы нам обоим бежать в разные стороны с оружием наготове.

\- Монстры?

\- Да. Обычно две гончие и что-то вроде моржей, вооруженных дротиками. Охотники. Я был на их вкус вполне достойной добычей. Вы не слышите свиста?

\- Нет.

\- Они так подзывают псов. 

\- Свиста я не слышу, но поручусь за то, что вон там лежат вполне собакоподобные твари. 

\- Сам вижу, но их гончие не спали. Помолчите сейчас.

Уилсон, помедлив, пошел вперед, ступая максимально тихо. Уильям потоптался на месте, в который раз благодаря бога за то, что рукоять ятагана не была такой холодной, как металл его лезвия или кольца кольчуги; возможно, она была сделана из иного материала, да и смотрелась более плотной, чем сам клинок.

Уильям видел, как его спутник подошел вплотную к одной из фигур, похожих на лежавших в снегу псов, и склонился над ней; потом Уилсон выпрямился и помахал ему рукой, подзывая к себе.

\- Опасности нет, - сказал он во весь голос, когда Уильям осторожно приблизился к нему. - Но вообще эта фигура довольно странна.

\- Которая?

Собакоподобные твари, точно такие же, как те, что загнали его когда-то на шипастое дерево, - только шерсть у каждой была белого цвета, и Уильям похолодел, вспоминая, что сотворила с Уилсоном когда-то такая тварь, - казалось, были мертвы или спали. Они лежали, растянувшись на неглубоком снегу.

\- Круг.

Взяв самими собой в кольцо жилище из снега, стоявшее в центре. Больше всего оно напоминало эскимосские постройки.

\- Они точно не проснутся? - Уильям продолжал говорить на тон ниже. Жилище интересовало его, но не так, как лежавшие в шаге от них твари. Те, однако, не шевелились, хотя двое путешественников уже успели поднять достаточно шума, чтобы пробудить стаю обычных собак.

\- Я не могу за что-то здесь теперь поручиться. Но полагаю, что нет. Такие "круги" из гончих я встречал раньше. В центре торчала палка с сапфиром или рубином, привязанном на конце, и гончие не просыпались, пока эта палка была на своем месте. Что-то вроде сдерживающего фактора. Троньте - и катализатор начнет действовать, а вам придется уносить ноги. Но этот круг весьма необычен.

Уильям окинул взглядом постройку из снега. Как вообще можно было ее соорудить? Глубина снега не превышала несколько дюймов на всем пути, что они проделали, и здесь была примерно такой же.

\- Может быть, палка внутри? - предположил он. - В центре этого... дома?

\- В этом и странность, - Уилсон поскреб подбородок. Отросшая бородка почти скрыла кожу. - Такого сочетания я раньше не видел. Иглу моржей - и гончий круг. 

Уильям помедлил, потом открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Уилсон, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, заговорил первым:

\- Нет. На свинолюдей они ничем не похожи. Не были похожи, в смысле. Антропоморфны, выглядят одетыми, но это только внешние признаки; на самом деле это агрессивные животные без проблеска рассудка, а подзывание псов и прочее - это род инстинкта. Заложенная программа.

\- Но дом-то они построили.

\- Не они. Дом просто появлялся с наступлением зимы. Это делал Максвелл.

\- Ну, а свинолюди, значит, без сомнений сами все это делали, - с неожиданным для себя раздражением отозвался Уильям. - Да эти моржи даже одежду носили, вы сами сказали это минуту назад! Почему вы утверждаете в рассудке одних и отказываете в том же самом другим? Только оттого, что сами не видели, как эти моржеподобные существа строили свое жилище?

\- А вы _вообще_ не видели ни тех, ни других, - рявкнул Уилсон так громко, что Уильям на секунду испугался, что псы все же проснутся. - Я назвал _это_ одеждой просто для удобства! На самом деле с юбками из травы у свиней она ничего общего не имела! Боже мой, да они ее даже _не надевали,_ она из них просто _росла!_ Это всего лишь шкура и кость другой расцветки! Может, учтете опыт предыдущего исследователя? Думаете, я не сталкивался с ними вплотную? Шрамы показать? Не верите?

\- Верю, конечно! У вас на все есть пара шрамов! Покажите уж напоследок - все одно нас сейчас загрызут: даже если псы не могут очнуться без какой-то там палки, обитатели этого дома наверняка уже проснулись от нашего шума!

Уилсон, шагнувший было к нему с угрожающим видом, остановился; он почему-то посмотрел на свои руки, повернув их ладонями вверх, словно впервые видел и "рукавицы" из соломы и ткани, и черные обмотки, скрывающиеся под ними.

Потом он снял рюкзак, поставив его на снег, и достал топор.

\- Вы правы, Картер, - коротко сказал он. - Там нет никаких моржей. Были бы - уже бы вылезли. Долго они никогда не ждут.

\- Зачем вам оружие? - спросил Картер, крепче сжимая собственное. - Хотите убить псов?

Свой тюк ему так быстро было не снять - импровизированные лямки состояли из нескольких мотков веревки и пересекали живот, поддерживая вес. Сможет ли он драться со своей ношей?

_\- Давай, Макси. Просто верь в себя._

\- Нет. Ударишь одного - проснутся и все остальные. Хочу проверить, что внутри.

Уильям молчал; Уилсон, опустив топор, направился ко входу в снежный дом.

\- Стойте! Вы в своем уме?

\- Там может быть съестное. Да и само жилище нам бы не помешало.

\- Там могут быть хозяева!

\- Я же сказал - вряд ли, очень низкая вероятность. Но у меня есть топор, если что.

\- Против двоих тварей сразу? Вы сами сказали, что их двое!

Уилсон застыл.

Заснеженное болото вокруг молчало. Таилось, - зверь под снегом, сгнившая тварь во тьме.

\- Я этого не говорил, - медленно произнес он. - Я сказал, что у них были две гончие.

\- Ну, я спутал, - сердито ответил Уильям. - Сути это не меняет. Лезть туда все равно самоубийство.

\- Их и правда обычно двое, - продолжал Уилсон так же медленно. - Двое моржей. И две гончие.

Он повернулся к Уильяму - не торопясь, словно механически, и Уильям невольно вспомнил полного шестеренок епископа.

\- Хиггсбери... Хиггсбери, какого черта вы... двое, трое, четверо - вы один в таком замкнутом пространстве с ними все равно не справитесь.

Уилсон улыбнулся, показывая зубы.

\- Вы снова правы. 

Он шагнул влево и сделал широкий, приглашающий жест топором.

\- Пойдете вы.

Уильям почувствовал, что у него отнимаются ноги. Ятаган, казалось, примерз к руке.

\- Вы... вы спятили, вы... какого... Хиггсбери, почему... я же на вашей стороне, вы что, забыли, я...

\- Думаешь, я не слышу, как ты бормочешь по ночам во сне, а? - оскалился еще шире Уилсон.

\- _Я_ бормочу? Это _вы_ там целые доклады выдаете!

\- Давай,

_\- Давай, Макси_

лезь внутрь. Оружие можешь взять, так и быть. 

\- Уилсон, пожалуйста, - сказал Уильям, выставляя вперед ятаган. - Я не Максвелл.

Его спутник не отвечал; несколько мгновений прошли в молчании. Следы их обоих, оставившие черные лунки на белом снегу, едва заметно, на периферии зрения курились темным дымком; дымок тек по снегу, спускался с волос Уилсона, обвивал его подбородок и щеки, мерцанием покрывал всю картину - болото, и снег, и темный, зыбкий, расплывающийся силуэт человека с топором.

Уильям глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, я пойду. Могу я надеть кольчугу? Это не займет... ладно, ладно, уже иду.

Он с трудом, дрожащими пальцами развязал узлы тюка - оружие, которое он не рискнул выпускать из рук, страшно мешалось; тюк упал на болотную землю с чавкающим шлепком.

Под взглядом Уилсона Уильям медленно подошел ко входу в снежный дом - узкому лазу из плит спрессованного снега, неизвестно откуда взявшихся на этом болоте. Для того, чтобы влезть внутрь, нужно было присесть и ползти на четвереньках. Этот лаз мог стать отличной ловушкой.

Уильям присел.

Оперся рукой о снег, мгновенно почерневший под его прикосновением - болотная темная вода.

_Дым._

Оглянулся.

\- Вы... - он откашлялся, - Хиггсбери, вы лучше сразу заберитесь на дерево. Я не знаю, что из этого получится.

Он с удивлением отметил, что его спутник и сам уже успел отойти к дальнему из деревьев, тому, что росло слева, умудрившись сделать это, к тому же, совершенно бесшумно и за считанные мгновения. Его облик теперь выглядел скорее обликом – безумца-бродяги, да, но из тех, что забиваются по углам скорбных домов, а не маньяков, поедающих заживо других людей.

А выражение лица казалось глубоко изумленным.

Поудобнее ухватив оружие, прижимая его к земле и стараясь не поранить самого себя, Уильям пополз вперед, изо всех сил прислушиваясь.

Слышно ничего не было; впереди клубилась тьма с редкими проблесками

_зубы и когти_

пахло почему-то старой пылью, пылью всех на свете заброшенных чердаков, на каких дети всего мира играют в исследователей и путешественников - и не важно, как их зовут, не важно, по джунглям они идут или ищут проход во льдах.

"Разве болотный снег может так пахнуть", - подумал Уильям, а потом лаз кончился.

_Уильям выпрямился во весь рост._

_\- Нашел, - сказал он, помахав зажатым в руке куском ткани._

_\- Угу. Всю пыль на себя собрал ради эдакого хлама._

_\- Послушаю, что ты скажешь, когда мы приладим ее к ящику._

_\- Угу._

_Голос был слегка рассеянным; да и первая реплика, брошенная в сторону Уильяма, едва ли была чем-то, кроме "светской беседы". Чарли, вернувшаяся с почты, была поглощена прямоугольным свертком и несколькими письмами, которые она держала в руках._

_\- У ящика в любом случае дно на соплях держится... надо сначала приколотить как следует... на, это твое._

Что это за фокус? Как можно спрятать дымовую шашку в бумажном письме?

_\- От Джека, - вздохнул Уильям, не замечая ничего; он перевернул конверт и вскрыл его. Внутри, кроме письма, обнаружилась спрятанная между белых тонких листов денежная купюра. Уильям почувствовал себя неловко._

_\- Брат удачно продал скот в этом году, - он сел на стул, положил на столик ткань и пробежал глазами первые строки, сам не зная, ни зачем сказал это вслух, ни почему тон у него был такой оправдывающийся._

_\- Везет тебе с родственниками, - заметила Чарли, глянув на него. - Мне бы такого брата. Черт, мне бы любого брата! Может, тогда папаша бы от меня с самого начала отклеился._

_Следующий конверт, - строгий белый прямоугольник, - адресованный ей, она не вскрывая скомкала и бросила в корзину._

_\- Посылка тоже тебе, - объявила она._

_\- И тоже от Джека, - Уильям оторвался от письма и взял сверток._

Такая маленькая вещь не может столько весить. Руки его не слушались.

_\- Ну просто отлично, - он с раздражением повертел его в руках, не разворачивая. - Джеки, какого же дьявола._

_\- Что там?_

_\- Пишет, что книжка, - он помедлил; продолжать было гораздо тяжелее, чем даже держать в руках деньги брата. - Ты говорила насчет родственников. Мне с ними тоже не очень везет, если честно. Моя мать увлекается... ну, это что-то вроде слишком далеко зашедшего хобби... в общем, всякими там духами, эктоплазмой, медиумами._

_\- Спиритизмом?_

_\- Ну да._

_Чарли приобняла его за плечи и склонилась над посылкой._

_\- Да брось. Это интересно._

_\- Это шарлатанство. Мошенники из нее уже лет двадцать деньги выкачивают. У нас в доме вечно жило с полдюжины медиумов, экзорцистов и прочей мерзости - на всем готовом, разумеется._

_\- Ну, в основном это и правда обман. Но мне всегда казалось, что в этом... что-то может быть. Разве не утешает то, что что-то где-то может быть... ну, знаешь. Не просчитанным, не созданным разумом, а по-настоящему волшебным? По-настоящему могущественным?_

_Вес и тепло ее руки были такими приятными._

_\- Я с детства в такое не верил. Трудно верить, когда видишь... это все каждый день. И большая часть этих прилипал не утруждала себя даже тем, чтобы потренироваться как следует. Из фокусников их бы погнали взашей._

_Чарли фыркнула от смеха; потом она провела рукой по краю свертка, который держал Уильям._

Дым обвивает пальцы.

_\- И что твой брат хочет-то?_

_Уильям снова взял письмо и встряхнул его, бегая взглядом по строчкам._

_\- Невозможного. Он случайно раздобыл эту печатную чушь у каких-то переселенцев из Провиденса... ох, братец... он любит разыскивать какие-то мистические штучки и отправлять их матери. Не понимает, что этим только поощряет ее... нездоровое увлечение. И вот - теперь хочет, чтобы эту книжку отослал ей я, потому как она, дескать, жаловалась в прошлый раз письмом, что я про нее совсем забыл, а у нее ведь два сына, и она нас так любит, и прочее, и прочее. Ага. А еще дядя Генри передает мне теплый дружеский привет._

_Чарли прижалась щекой к его щеке, сосредоточенно разглядывая посылку._

_\- Может, выбросить ее? - спросила она вдруг._

_Уильям вздохнул. Посмотрел на деньги, посланные Джеком - купюра сиротливо лежала на столе._

_\- Не знаю. Нехорошо как-то._

_\- Тогда хоть посмотрим, что это._

_Помедлив, Уильям стал вскрывать коричневую бумагу._

Локтями он упирался в стол, хотя хорошо помнил, что сидел к нему боком. Исполинская тяжесть свертка исчезла из его рук; голова, на удивление, болела не сильно, но кружилась; ятаган лежал перед ним на белой столешнице, аккуратно и прямо, на том же месте, что и

_когда-то_

_где-то_

лежало письмо.

Уильям подавил вопль.

Он сидел не за столом - едва ли так можно было назвать куб плотного снега.

Напротив, так же небрежно сложив на этот снег конечности, как люди за вечерней беседой, сидело два трупа.

Он сразу понял, что это когда-то было живым, хотя не знал, что способно превратить живое существо в нечто подобное. Фигуры, которые составляли ему ужасную компанию, были, казалось, вырезаны из спрессованных пыли и праха - так же, как блоки этого дома из снега, взявшегося из ниоткуда.

Они немного напоминали моржей, но больше походили на людей - один побольше, второй поменьше, серые, подобные мумиям лица и тела, уродливо скрюченные плечи, плотные, серые кости, торчавшие местами наружу, оскалы пепельных зубов. Родитель и ребенок. Или старший... брат... и младший.

Уильям огляделся. Никаких проемов в этом доме больше не было - он слышал о том, что сверху эскимосы и другие жители Севера оставляют в своих домах дыру для выхода дыма от костра; здесь такая дыра отсутствовала.

Помещение, кроме "стола" и фигур в центре, было абсолютно пустым. Стены, плавно закруглявшиеся в потолок, были тут и там вымазаны в черной жиже, похожей на ту, что осталась когда-то от псов. Дневной свет снаружи проникал через немногие чистые участки снега на стенах, создавая неприятный, едва разбавленный полумрак.

Эти существам, должно быть, не нужен был костер.

Не нужен был свет - ни ночью, ни вообще.

Уильям схватил ятаган - не с первого раза; руки и ноги у него затекли; он только сейчас понял, как он замерз, как здесь холодно - неизмеримо холоднее, чем снаружи; дыхание у него шуршало белыми облачками, глаза болели, как будто их кололо иглами, а кожа на щеках и пальцах потеряла чувствительность.

Он упал; ятаган зазвенел, ударившись о снег; жижа на стенах текла, завихряясь в легкие, дымные кольца.

Уильям не выдержал и закричал; он вскочил, задев одного из страшных мертвецов, и серое плечо - торчащая кость, искореженная рука, - осыпались вниз; остро запахло пылью; в ушах зазвенело.

Снаружи его ждал маньяк с топором, но Уильяму было все равно.

Схватив негнущимися пальцами свое оружие, он упал на колени у лаза, молясь о том, чтобы выход наружу все еще существовал, и полз вперед, ничего не разбирая перед собой; когда его схватили за выставленную вперед руку, он закричал еще раз.

Уилсон вытащил его из лаза, как крота из норы.

Топора у него не было.

Уильям выронил ятаган, дрожа всем телом; Уилсон встряхнул его за плечи и что-то крикнул несколько раз.

\- ...уме! Что там внутри? Вы что-то трогали?

\- Н... не... там... два трупа... в прах... все в черной жиже...

\- Как эта?

Уильям невольно посмотрел налево и вниз; вместо псов хижину теперь окружали кляксы черной гадости.

\- Д-да, - сказал он через силу. - Да. 

\- Вы там минут сорок торчали, я даже одно дерево успел срубить и уже хотел лезть следом, как все гончие вдруг соизволили расползтись в сгнивший суп. Палки внутри не было?

\- Нет. Нет, вообще ничего, только стол, и за ним... два этих... больше и меньше, наверное...

\- Да, моржи - больше и меньше. Их всегда два.

\- В-вы говорили, - зубы у него клацали от страха и холода.

\- Да? Не припомню. Боже, Картер, надо было вдвоем пойти, коли вы были так против моей одиночной вылазки. И чего вас понесло геройствовать.

От возмущения Уильям на секунду перестал дрожать.

\- Меня - понесло? Вы под угрозой оружия заставили меня полезть в эту...

\- Картер, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? - Уилсон отстранился и надавил ему на щеку, пытаясь заглянуть в глаз. - По-моему, у вас температура.

\- Да вы, психованный...

Он оттолкнул Уилсона; вернее, попытался это сделать, но едва сам устоял на ногах.

\- Спокойно, спокойно же! Не машите руками... Картер, все, я вас не трогаю! Хватит!

\- Вы что, ничего не помните? - прошипел Уильям.

Уилсон сердито посмотрел на него.

\- Что именно?

Уильям усилием воли заставил себя умолкнуть.

Уилсон ему врет.

Он притворяется.

Он явно все помнит.

Но сейчас не время говорить об этом. Не время что-то делать - Уильям чувствовал себя слишком плохо.

Лучше дождаться привала.

Дождаться ночи.

Уильям сказал как можно естественнее:

\- Внутри этого "дома" костер не разведешь, если сверху не попытаться пробить дыру.

\- Да, я пробовал, - прервал его Уилсон, - пока вы там осматривались. Похоже, это снег не больше, чем одежда моржей была одеждой. Топор его не берет, по крайней мере, и он в несколько раз холоднее обычного. Если вы не против, я тоже загляну внутрь... жаль терять такое жилище, но замерзнуть насмерть или угореть от дыма мне не хочется, а отказываться от костра ночью и подавно.

\- Да, конечно.

_\- Дамы и господа - великий и могущественный, великолепный..._

Уилсон помедлил перед лазом; в голове Уильяма промелькнуло еще несколько планов, но вход было просто нечем загородить достаточно крепко. Ни камней, ни чего-то... такого же, как этот снег.

_Только дым._

Уильям потер шею; платок с давно истощившимся запахом цветов казался ему перемазанным сажей; он только лип к пальцам, и пачкал их черным дымом, и тер, и мешался.

Уильям стащил его, сжав в руке, как когда-то - пыльную ткань-реквизит; пальцы и щеки покалывало - в них возвращалась кровь; окинул взглядом второе дерево и тот запас дров, что уже нарубил Уилсон, и поймал себя на том, что впервые ждет темноты с предвкушением.


	13. Книга и ответ

Снежный дом стоял на границе - Уильям понял это, когда искал болотную траву под снегом. В какой-то момент его рука проехалась по рыжеватому камню, а не размякшей черной жиже, и он расчистил пятерней еще два фута земли вокруг, чтобы убедиться в том, что эта линия и правда существует.

Границы в этом мире были на редкость отчетливы. 

"Не замечали у себя проблем с полутонами?", - любезно говорил ему когда-то Уилсон.

По крайней мере, нельзя не отдать должное его выдержке, раздумывал Уильям, натянув механическую улыбку, когда он подозвал своего спутника, чтобы показать находку. Ведь все это время... сколько там... восьмой день, но до этого еще было... к черту. _Все это время_ жить бок о бок с тем, кого считаешь виновником своих бед (из-за безумия, конечно, но ведь всякий безумец верит в свой собственный бред), - в общем, это _немало._ Притворяться, что доверяешь, притворяться, что тебе не все равно, и помогать, и делиться едой, и рассказывать о себе, и более чем убедительно делать вид, что Уильям не просто ходячая баночка пеммикана.

Притворяться так хорошо, что иногда Уильям - вот дурак, вот же остолоп последний, - и правда в это верил.

Он не знал, насколько хорош Уилсон как ученый; да, он мог творить вещи ужасные и удивительные, но Уильям не слишком хорошо разбирался в науках или их адептах. Зато он понимал очень хорошо - выйди Уилсон на сцену, и толпа лежала бы у его ног. Все и каждый, скептики и старики, дети и работяги, деревенщина и горожане, Бродвей, Нью-Йорк, Сан-Франциско.

"Лучший на свете фокус, - думал Уильям, вглядываясь в так искренне улыбавшегося Уилсона, присевшего над границей, указывавшего вдаль и говорившего ему что-то. - Даже придраться не к чему. Мне до такого еще учиться и учиться".

Как знать, - может, Уильям когда-нибудь его и превзойдет.

У него для этого будет вся жизнь.

Если этой ночью все получится, конечно.

\- Пустошь, - объявил Уилсон; его пальцы почти рефлекторно ощупали бок рюкзака и вытащили карту. Пергамент был таким мятым и грязным, что казался просто комком серой бумаги

_письмо_

_дым_

и даже Уилсон озадаченно прищурился, разглядывая творение собственных рук.

\- Надо же, - рассеянно пробормотал он, поворачивая грязный клок так и сяк, - знаете, Картер, похоже, вы были правы.

\- Да? - вежливо и дружелюбно сказал Уильям, очищая "рукавицу" от снега.

\- Червоточина вела не на другой остров, а на другой конец прежнего. Мы все еще относительно там, где и были с самого начала. Конечно, я могу ошибаться... помните, когда мы шли по луговой территории в начале лета, мм, ну, когда еще вас индюшка в первый раз напугала, - там на севере торчал кусочек пустоши, но мы решили туда не идти. Помните?

\- Да, - сказал Уильям. Вежливо и дружелюбно. 

\- И я до сих пор стою за то, что по этому типу территории путешествовать лучше только в самом крайнем случае. Тут даже шипастые деревья почти не растут, а кусты и подавно. И, мм... не хочу делать поспешных выводов, но если сопоставить все факты касательно _направлений,_ то, вполне вероятно, это может быть _та самая_ пустошь. 

Уильям обдумал услышанное.

Скорее всего, это была ложь - чтобы усыпить его бдительность, ведь Уилсон хорошо знал, как он хочет попасть к старому лагерю. Но пустошь все равно "преграждает" ему путь, если он станет придерживаться прежнего направления, сверяемого по солнцу, так что идти по ней придется в любом случае.

\- ...при очень хорошем раскладе, конечно, но, полагаю, вероятность этого процентов шестьдесят. Картер, вы меня слышите?

\- Да.

Вежливо. Дружелюбно.

\- Если будем держаться прежнего курса, не рыскать по сторонам и более-менее шевелить ногами, у нас, _возможно,_ и правда есть шанс выйти немного ниже старого лагеря, в районе вот этого леса... а отсюда два дневных перехода, и мы уже у шахматных полей.

***

Они срубили второе дерево, разделили между собой запас дров и отошли как можно дальше от снежного дома. Оставаться рядом с ним на ночь не хотелось даже Уилсону; он вылез из лаза молча и с пустыми руками, и не стал комментировать увиденное, снова махнув в сторону пустоши - поищем место для ночевки там, Картер.

Шепот и обрывки фраз звучали теперь на фоне почти как радио. Уильяма мутило. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не показывать вида и не выдать свою задумку; и потому, когда они уже сидели у разведенного костра, а темные сумерки вокруг становились гуще, предвещая близкую ночь, он даже не сразу понял, что Уилсон, расправившийся со своей порцией тыквы, вновь шуршит своей картой и что-то говорит ему.

\- ...ртер, - Уилсон щелчком отогнул печально обвисшую карту, чтобы взглянуть на Уильяма; на его лице читалось смутное недоверие с примесью разочарования. - Вы разве не рады? Ваша теория этим вечером получила серьезное подтверждение.

\- Я рад.

Уилсон встряхнул карту и посмотрел куда-то дальше, в скрывающую горизонт темноту, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Уильяма.

Дядя Генри всегда честил его за длинный язык, но более важную беду он оставлял без внимания - все, что требовало хоть немного раскинуть мозгами, пролетало мимо дяди, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Так что Уильям сам обнаружил и выучил этот недостаток, для фокусника прискорбный: он не всякий раз умел выдерживать "сценическую" линию. 

Он всегда был подсознательно уверен, что зрители, как их не назови, очень хорошо понимают, что это все игра, и, покупая билет, в какой-то степени соглашаются в этой игре участвовать. Без воображения и веры смотрящего ни одного фокуса - монолога, арии, чего угодно, - не получится, а на то, что выйдет, будет просто жалко смотреть. И когда ему, фокуснику, лицедею, надо было доводить ситуацию до пика, тянуть щекочущую паузу и, глядя на своих зрителей, _играть_ в полной мере, он иногда немного сбивался.

Потому что смотрел на них, почти таких же игроков, как он сам, со смутным недовольством и удивлением - разве можно _так_ переигрывать? Разве вы _на самом деле_ не знаете правду?

И срывался, не к месту приоткрывая карты, чтобы убедиться наконец, кто стоит на сцене, а кто...

\- Просто вы не выказывали раньше такого энтузиазма насчет этого. Насчет старого лагеря и платформы.

_Насчет Двери._

_\- Мне кажется, что это настоящий путь._

Уилсон пожал плечами и стал складывать карту, не отрывая от нее взгляда, - а потом снова разворачивать ее: действие столь же автоматическое, рассеянное и безупречное, каким лучшие из фокусников гоняют по пальцам камешек для тренировок.

\- Это верно. Я скептически относился к этой затее, потому что у меня есть, - он еще раз дернул плечами, - своеобразный род опыта. Негативного. Я говорил вам чистую правду, Картер - в прошлый раз дверь привела меня в другой такой же мир, только еще отвратительнее, а потом, следующая - в новый, и так до тех пор, пока я не добрался до... до трона. И потом все началось заново. Вот и все.

Пальцы еще раз прошлись по сгибу затасканного куска пергамента.

\- Здесь довольно трудно оставлять без внимания опыт. Собственно, единственный способ тут выжить - не оставлять его без внимания, вы и сами это поняли, я думаю. Но при этом всем вы с самого начала, с первого слова верили в Дверь, которой пока еще даже нет и которая, скорее всего, не будет работать в сломанном варианте мира, - нет, даже не верили; были убеждены, как пророк в Средневековье, и не желали ни вспомнить об опыте, ни просто хоть что-то услышать.

_\- Мне кажется, что это настоящий путь. А тебе?_

\- Вы вновь объяснили весьма логично, почему вам идея с Дверью не по нраву, но мой вопрос ровно об обратном. Почему, Хиггсбери?

Уилсон сложил свою карту до квадратика размером с четвертак, зажал между пальцами и толкнул; толстый квадратик нырнул вперед, под указательный палец, но Уилсону не хватило навыка, и он, едва не выронив, поймал его другой рукой.

\- Ну, - он посмотрел на Уильяма и неловко улыбнулся. - Знаете, вы очень заразительный.

Между ними было не больше двух шагов. Оба они сидели на остатках спальника; топор лежал так, что Уилсон мог его взять, но для этого ему пришлось бы повернуться или сильно вытянуться: в первом случае он подставил бы шею и затылок, во втором - открыл бок.

Ятаган был под правой рукой.

_\- А мне кажется, что эта идея была провальной с самого начала._

Неловкая улыбка не шла к лицу Уилсона, превращая его - шрамы, очертания черепа под кожей, черная бородка и клокастая грива, - во что-то более теплое, чем оно должно было быть. Чем оно было на самом деле. Чем оно обязано было быть на самом деле, потому что он просто безумный обманщик, которому нравится мучить других людей и который может съесть человека заживо.

Пальцы Уильяма коснулись полупрозрачной ручки. Он, сам не понимая, почему, медлил.

_\- Макси, это наш шанс._

Нет... слишком рано. Бить нужно наверняка. 

\- Кстати о заразе, - Уилсон сунул квадратик карты, не разворачивая, в карман рюкзака, и пересел ближе. - Как самочувствие?.. - он поднял руку, но помедлил, как будто что-то вспомнив, и снова опустил ее. - У меня такое впечатление, что у вас лихорадка в начальной стадии.

\- Может быть, - машинально отозвался Уильям, коснувшись собственного лба голой рукой - обмотки сохли над костром. Лоб был горячим.

_\- Ты считаешь, что это имеет значение?_

\- Просто пересидел в этом ледяном склепе, ничего страшного.

\- Швы?

\- Давным-давно все зажило, - Уильям оттянул часть сложной конструкции из жилета и тряпок, чтобы рассмотреть одну из ран; она казалась белесой и старой. - Все хорошо.

_\- Не волнуйся так. Если мы просто попробуем, хуже ведь не будет._

\- Не переживайте, Уилсон. Я... ужин мне очень помог, а если я просто посижу тут спокойно, в тепле, то окончательно поправлюсь.

Уилсон нахмурился. Уильям изо всех сил пытался не дрожать - его знобило, и он не собирался дать ему это заметить. 

\- А голова? Вы говорили о звуках. Словах и других галлюцинациях. Какой-то девушке.

\- В полном порядке. Ложитесь спать спокойно.

_\- Это выдумка._

\- Просто у нас больше нет цветов. И эта ваша штука тоже выдохлась, верно? Так и думал - ткань вряд ли удержит эффект лепестков дольше, чем они сами.

\- Да, - Уильям беспомощно огляделся; ни единой идеи. - Но еда свое дело делает. И свет. И... эм, не знаю, в вашей компании моей голове тоже значительно лучше. Не знаю, почему так, но я правда... хорошо себя чувствую сейчас. 

_\- Это шарлатанство. Обман._

\- Да, я тоже что-то подобное замечал, - медленно сказал Уилсон. - В смысле, насчет компании. Не думал, что _я_ когда-нибудь скажу это _вам,_ но, знаете, Картер, без вас я бы давно умер.

Уильям потряс головой.

\- Бросьте.

_\- Нет, Макси. Смотри, тут... я набросала перевод двух отрывков..._

\- Серьезно. Черт возьми, - Уилсон усмехнулся и потер предплечье, - если бы я просто очнулся на той поляне после трона, то, наверное, даже огонь не стал бы вечером разводить. Я имею в виду - какой смысл?

_\- ...поразительная работа, даже если это шутка, то тот, кто ее сделал, обладает мозгами размером с Французскую Академию. Очень много связей. Очень стройные выводы. Выглядят безумно, но..._

\- Выживание, - Уильям не выдержал; он сжал руками виски; те, казалось, пульсировали высокой температурой, голова кружилась, два далеких голоса спорили о чем-то все жарче и жарче, и этот жар был темным и дымным. - Не голодать, помните? Вы мне говорили... тут только так и живешь. Так просто. Еда, нет опасности, тепло и свет. Все, что требуется.

_\- ...вообще - амбра? Вроде как "запах"?_

_\- Ты всю латынь в школе прогуливал, да? Вроде как "тень". Не надо ничего делать с первой гласной при чтении, это же не английский._

\- Я вам соврал, Уильям.

_\- Это просто бред, Чарли, и ты это понимаешь. Мы же не в сказке._

\- Вы меня простите за это?

_\- Макси... Уилл... пожалуйста. Разве ты сам никогда не хотел чего-то настоящего?_

\- К...конечно, о чем говорить, я... забудьте, я...

_\- Сказки не настоящие, Чарли. В лучших из них тебя просто обирают шарлатаны, устраивая бездарное представление, а в худших - билет может стоить слишком дорого._

\- И за все остальное тоже. Просто привычка. У меня очень долго не было компании. Дольше даже, чем я пробыл в этом мире. Но сейчас я слишком хорошо вижу разницу. Мне не безразличны... вы и... все остальное. Я ошибался.

Уильям криво усмехнулся; усмешка перешла в гримасу боли; в голове, казалось, ворочалось что-то с шипами.

_\- Ладно. Ладно, хорошо. Тогда просто ее выкинем. С самого начала так и надо было сделать._

\- ...Уильям? Слушайте... ччерт, так, ложитесь спать, я подежурю первым.

_\- Ни в коем случае!_

\- Уильям, - Уильям дернулся - Уилсон, похоже, набрал почему-то полные ладони снега и льда и теперь прижимал их ему к лицу, поддерживая голову и заглядывая в глаза; тьмы вокруг стало меньше. - Вы меня слышите? Вы можете говорить? Ответьте!

_Уильям готов был поклясться, что они посмотрели на нож одновременно. Он не знал, что увидела Чарли, но его собственный взгляд охватил не только этот бутафорский, затупленный клинок, но и фотографию в рамке, стоявшую на столе прямо над ним. Светопись зарисовала на ней двух улыбающихся людей - мужчину в очках и новом костюме, женщину с цветком в волосах, - и в первый момент он смутно удивился, зачем им в доме фотография каких-то незнакомцев, пусть даже таких счастливых._

_Прошло слишком много времени, подумал он тупо, бессильно опуская руки._

_Чарли, стоявшая напротив, сделала то же самое. Эта отвратительная книга, ощерившаяся листками-вкладками - заметки его и Чарли, переводы, выполненные ими, и дополнения, - лежала на полу между ними; он только что сам бросил ее туда, и она хлопнулась об пол с таким звуком, будто упала целая гора._

_Пол был грязным, почти черным; казалось, что по нему струится дым - конечно, это были галлюцинации, Уильям пристрастился к курению и курил много, но дым так себя все равно не ведет._

_Дым висел в воздухе. Вот это место, где он и правда мог быть, и он здесь был._

_Чарли молча убрала прядь волос, свисавшую на глаза, за ухо; это не помогло - ее пустая прическа растрепалась и висела лохмами, как у шекспировской ведьмы; она давно уже украшала волосы цветком только на представлениях, но случались те все реже и реже._

_Много времени? Когда все это началось, подумал Уильям так же тупо; он чувствовал, что его губы растянуты в жалкой, плачущей ухмылке. Год назад? Полтора?_

_\- Прости, - сказал он. - Я не хотел._

_\- Да все нормально, - если его улыбка выглядит так же, ему лучше сразу застрелиться. - Оба погорячились._

_Она присела и подняла книгу; дым потянулся за ней, листки с пометами дернулись и застыли. Откуда-то из-за стены доносились звуки граммофона; играла танцевальная музыка. Совсем рядом кто-то, должно быть, наслаждался жизнью. Устроил себе самому маленькое представление._

_Уильям изо всех сил напряг память; он пытался вспомнить, что он делает, почему он тут; он пытался вспомнить, где вообще находится это "тут", и перед его внутренним зрением проносились отрывки, похожие на виды с открыток, обгоревших открыток, вышедших из огня и дыма - площади и переулки, сцены - получше и похуже, но никогда - по-настоящему блистательные; никогда - чудесные; что это за место, думал он мучительно, неужели Сан-Франциско? Как он может помнить этот город? Он ведь никогда тут не был, он только и успел... что купить билет на поезд._

_Он видел и другие вещи - себя самого, просыпающегося у потухшего костра в снегу; его обнимал какой-то бродяга, и Уильяму было тепло; они, тощие и оборванные, брели бок о бок по бескрайней пустоши, поддерживая друг друга; в десяти шагах заснеженный камень плато обрывался в зимнее, бурное море, и они шли вдоль него куда-то вдаль упорно, как полярники к точке Полюса._

_Всего этого не могло быть. Что-то было ложью._

_\- Билеты уже продали. На попятный идти нельзя._

_\- Мы и не пойдем. Это должно сработать, - сказал он, едва себя слыша. - Ты мне веришь?_

_Год назад или полтора - когда они все это начали?_

_Зачем они все это начали? Кто из них был первым?_

_И кто из них первый сейчас?_

_И почему сама эта мысль, само допущение так злит его?_

_С тех пор тянулись какие-то бесконечные, дымные сумерки, а слава и сила не приходили. Чудо не приходило. Оно ускользало из рук, дымное и склизкое, оно заставляло идти дальше и дальше, бежать, не замедляя шага, и не давало подсказок, оставляя только вопросы._

_Что за исполинский, безумный в своей извращенной логике разум способен был породить все это? Кто за это в ответе, и, если вопросы столь ужасны, то каков же будет этот ответ?_

_Они шли, не останавливаясь, шли и шли, ускоряя шаг._

_\- Верю - тебе, и себе. И мы всех обойдем, Макси._

_\- Я знаю._

\- ...мы не будем возвращаться обратно, - упрямо повторил Уилсон. - Остановка зимой без лагеря уже смерти подобна, но возвращение - нет, ни в коем случае. Должен быть путь вперед. Что-нибудь придумаем. Главное... вы получше себя чувствуете?

Уильям открыл глаза. 

Влажный, холодный ветер трепал его одежду и врезался в кожу - он чувствовал слабость, но гораздо меньшую, чем раньше. 

Как он вообще сумел сюда добраться?

_Двое бродяг, плетущихся вдоль моря._

Он снова сидел на плато, но оно изменилось. Слева и справа едва слышно, по-здешнему шумело свинцово-серое море, окаймляя узкий перешеек, пронзенный гладкими черными столбами - отвесная стена, мало похожая на природную, не оставлявшая ни единого шанса перебраться на ту сторону.

\- Там... платформа - там?

\- Да. Дайте мне подумать. Вариант с "вплавь" мы уже отбросили, если вы забыли. Вы забыли, я вижу, это нормально, у вас лихорадка. Посидите спокойно у костра, Уильям, поешьте тыквы, вон ваша порция, вы очень слабы сейчас, я и так вас на себе тащил последние пару миль.

Горел костер, едва уловимый запах пищи растворялся в дыме; вокруг царили сумерки, и сгущалась тьма. Был ли вообще сегодня рассвет? Было ли что-то, кроме той книги, и жадности, и жажды, и пути, и тьмы, и зубов во тьме?

Его воспоминания перемешались в невиданном хаосе; он не знал, где была правда, а где болезненный бред, и способов спастись было так мало. Так мало ответов.

\- В любом случае мы займемся этим завтра.

"Только один ответ", - думал он, глядя на Уилсона, стоявшего к нему спиной - тот, видимо, пользовался остатками света, чтобы оценить преграду, к которой притащил Уильяма, чтобы в последний раз над ним поиздеваться.

_Безумный, исполинский разум._

Путь к платформе был отрезан.

Его больше не было, и Уилсон доказал ему это вполне наглядно. Отсюда было не выбраться. Он навсегда останется здесь.

И сейчас, в миг своего триумфа, Уилсон так обнаглел, что даже не держал возле себя топор, бросив его у костра.

Какая ошибка.

Потрескивал и дымился костер. С каждым мгновением становилось темнее.


	14. Дверь

Уилсон Хиггсбери сделал много глупостей, но сейчас он перешел все границы. Вместо того, чтобы повернуться и подойти к костру, возле которого сидела его несчастная обманутая жертва, он шагнул назад вслепую, продолжая созерцать тонущую в сумраке ночи стену из черных камней и все еще что-то говоря.

Уильям видел, как быстро он может реагировать на опасность, и видел, чем это заканчивается, но сейчас Уилсон, похоже, позволил себе отвлечься - он не обратил внимания ни на возню и тихо звякнувшую кольчугу, ощущавшуюся чистым льдом даже через несколько слоев ткани, ни на шорох и хруст снега за собой, а если и обратил, то не счел его угрожающим.

Конечно.

Сзади ведь был только Уильям.

Ятаган рассек воздух с чудовищным, омерзительным звуком. Уильям даже подумать не мог, что его оружие на такое способно; что хоть что-то на свете на такое способно: визг был почти живым, и он захлебнулся черным дымом, когда лезвие столкнулось с плотью.

Уилсон, на выдохе оборвавший слово, успел вскинуть левую руку и уклониться, ныряя влево. Ятаган скользнул от локтя до запястья, взрезав слои ткани, - Уильям тупо подумал о том, что знает их все, от внешнего "рукава" до почерневших от грязи и времени полос, которыми Уилсон обматывал руки; не может не знать - он столько раз видел, как его спутник "одевается", и иногда помогал ему это сделать.

Он хорошо знал Уилсона Хиггсбери.

Под ткань, соломой и "тканью" из паутины лезвие ушло чуть глубже, и рукоять на какое-то мгновение отозвалась на это: Уильям готов был поклясться, что металл вздрогнул.

Брызнула кровь.

Уилсон почти упал, оперся на целую руку, загребая снег, и рванул дальше; часть сознания Уильяма, та древняя часть, что усердно пестовалась здесь и привыкла драться, и выискивать слабые места, и снова драться, драться для того, чтобы выжить, для того, чтобы _съесть_

_Не голодай_

дала ему понять, как неловок был Уилсон, как беспечен, упустив такой шанс ударить его по ногам, и, быть может даже, сбить на землю - ему как раз хватило бы длины даже его короткого роста.

Уилсон этого не сделал.

Вместо этого он перекатился, вновь уходя от взвизга клинка

_визг был глуше_

и крикнул:

\- Уильям!

_\- Уильям!_

Теперь он был ближе к костру, чем Уильям, на добрый шаг, - а значит, и ближе к оставленным вещам.

"Не дать ему подойти к топору", - подумал Уильям. Кровь стучала у него в ушах, перед глазами дым мешался с чем-то красным, стекшим по краям зрения; каждый быстрый, судорожный удар вливал в него новую вспышку, и боковое зрение, замкнутое этой кровавой дымкой, превратилось в одну слепую зону.

_\- Макси! Уилл!_

_Дым обрушился на них, и вся сцена утонула во тьме. Гремели аплодисменты, звучала музыка, омерзительная, танцевальная музыка, прогрызающая уши, ввинчивающаяся в мозг._

И Уильям сделал выпад еще раз, вслепую.

Оружие чуть не вылетело из рук - прозрачный металл ударился об обычный.

_Ее приподняло над полом. Страницы перелистывало само собой, словно ветром - нет, ураганом; разве было в этой книге столько страниц?_

Уильям выругался вслух и нанес новый удар, отпрыгнув вправо и не забыв повернуться: на месте Уилсона он попытался бы достать его топором прямо отсюда, пусть предыдущий удар и пришелся на обух. Уилсон схватил топор как пришлось, будто и не собирался драться.

Еще одна ошибка.

_Зубы и когти из тьмы_

\- Часто ошибаешься, - прорычал Уильям, делая новый выпад. Костер плясал ослепительно-белым пятном совсем рядом и сбоку, затягиваясь красной дымкой, болезненно просвечивая сквозь нее.

Уилсон отпрыгнул; взметнулись искры, заставившие Уильяма отшатнуться.

На мгновение они оба застыли, тяжело дыша и глядя друг на друга. Между ними теперь был костер.

Выражение лица Уилсона было ужасно. Он задрожал; потом оскалился, но не как хищник. Выносливый, гибкий и ловкий, в боевой стойке, с заточенным топором в руке, способный в одиночку убить гигантскую ель и гигантского паука, способный сражаться с чем и кем угодно, - сейчас он не был хищником. Его лицо было перекошено болью, и сжатые зубы показывали только боль, пик страдания, страшную, нечеловеческую муку. На какой-то миг Уильям даже усомнился в том, что смог ранить его только вскользь - такие лица могут быть разве что у умирающих. Казалось, что это агония.

Капли крови, запачкавшие тряпки на левой руке, пульсировали в такт красной дымке.

\- Максвелл, - выговорил Уилсон с усилием; боль и злоба выходили со свистом, как дыхание, топор в руках дрожал вместе со всем телом. - Я... убью тебя. Я тебя убью. 

\- Скажи, приятель, - прошипел Уильям и облизнул пересохшие губы. - Закончил наконец притворяться? 

Отблески костра танцевали на лезвии топора, дергаясь, как повешенные. Уилсон сжимал его двумя руками.

\- Да, - выдавил он наконец, силясь улыбнуться, но оскал только стал еще ужаснее; так отбелить чьи-то зубы могло только живое мясо. - Я все время ошибаюсь. Ничему не... снова и снова. Какой я... никудышный... глупая пародия... одна и та же ошибка.

\- Почему ты сразу меня не убил? - продолжал Уильям. - Берег на зиму? Так вот же она, зима! Или тебе и правда просто нравится мучать людей? 

Уилсон молчал.

\- Ты... - сказал он наконец, - Что ты... 

\- Да средние века перед тобой - пустое место, - Уильям переступил с ноги на ногу; хрустнул недогоревший прутик, вылетевший из костра. - Пытка надеждой! Не слишком ли изощренно для того, кто не читает книг? Зачем ты это сделал, Хиггсбери, боже мой, зачем? Зачем ты дразнил меня все это время? Нет никакой двери! Нет никакого выхода! И ты всегда это знал!

_Зубы и когти вывернулись со страниц, растворяя их в черном, смрадном дыму; это же не музыка, подумал Уильям смутно, это крик. Как он мог принять его за музыку? Это вопль, и кричит Чарли, и_

\- Зачем ты играл со мной, - лезвие ятагана, испачканное кровью, ходило ходуном; Уильям только сейчас понял, что и сам дрожит. - Думал, я не смогу дать отпор? Не сумею с тобой справиться, мастер выживания? Зря... у меня же... у меня был хороший учитель.

_и вопль пылает красным цветком во тьме, пульсирует, как кровь; его рвет на части, на миллионы миллионов частей; он тоже хочет кричать, но не может даже вдохнуть - пыль забила его нос и рот, он не может дышать, в ушах шумит._

_Вокруг только пыль, и пустая тьма, и смутные тени; крик переходит во что-то ужасное; Уильям силится сделать хоть что-то, пока еще может, но не чувствует даже собственного тела._

_Фокусник без тела. Это посрамило бы даже Гудини._

_"Фокусник"_

_Уильям тянется вперед - сознанием, мыслью; пыль перемешивается с яркими клочьями и пожирает их; тени скользят мимо, подбираясь вплотную._

_"Чарли, Чарли!"_

_Шум стоит такой, как будто внутрь себя обрушиваются и время, и пространство, но Уильям знает - это только музыка; это только пыль; это только крик._

\- И эта девушка, - по щекам его что-то течет; Уильям понимает, что это слезы. - Чарли. Она ведь была... была передо мной. Что ты с ней сделал, ублюдок? Что ты с ней сделал?

\- Ничего, - в голосе Уилсона недоверие смешано с чем-то странным. - Я не знаю никакой Чарли. Я не хотел тебя убить... я... сначала хотел, но я... вчера я говорил тебе правду - ты.. это не так, это ошибка.

_Усилия, которые он прилагает, могли бы разорвать звезды. Он вспоминает слова, но ему нечем произнести их; он вспоминает страницы, но их разносит пыль._

_"Фокусник"_

_Дядя Генри всегда был прав насчет него - все, на что он способен, это дешевые, простые, никуда не годные фокусы, фокусы в основе своей, будь то побег от разъяренной толпы или вытаскивание кролика из шляпы, обман, скользкое спасение, фокусы на коленке, чудеса из того, что придется._

_Миллиарды пылинок пронзают его насквозь, растаскивая в стороны, выворачивая и уничтожая - цветные клочья воспоминаний и чувств, уменьшенные в тысячи раз, пожранные и переваренные тенями и дымом._

\- Я не хотел тебя убить, - с мольбой проговорил Уилсон. - Я не хочу тебя убить. 

_Он сделал то единственное, на что был способен; то, что делал всегда, то, что хотел сделать этим вечером._

_И постарался сделать это как можно лучше._

\- Ты не Максвелл. 

\- Зачем ты все это делал, - повторил Уильям отстраненно. В его мыслях толкались разрозненные клочья, слишком многочисленные и ужасные, слишком жуткие, чтобы сшивать их в целую картинку, слишком обширные и сложные. Миллиарды пылинок, составляющие мир.

\- Я не делал. Я... я верю, что мы можем собрать дверь. Я вам верю. Может быть... я просто иду по своим же ошибкам, но я вам верю. Я не замышлял ничего против вас - как вам это в голову пришло... мы найдем путь вперед, Картер...

Играла музыка - крик, знал Уильям, бесконечный крик. 

\- Выключите, - сказал он едва слышно. 

\- Мы найдем путь. Вы и я. Вы не Максвелл... Максвелла больше нет, это род временного парадокса, мир сломан, и это вполне возможно... и вы - Уильям Картер, фокусник, мой спутник, мой друг, мой... Уильям, вы больны, наверное, мир ломает вас вместе с собой, если вы так сильно связаны, Уильям, пожалуйста, опустите оружие, я не хочу вам вредить, я...

\- Выключите ее, - сказал Уильям во весь голос; он не знал, верит он теперь Уилсону или нет - он понял, что хотел верить, и хотел не меньше, чем найти Дверь, не меньше, чем насытиться; не меньше, чем спастись; - но дыма было так много, и он нес с собой крик и боль, и теперь Уильям не мог больше думать ни о чем другом. Пыль смешивалась, как глина, созидая и уничтожая, и Уильям попросил бы об этом даже дядю Генри:

\- Выклю...

\- О, дьявол... нет!

Уилсон исчез из поля зрения, растворившись в красной дымке; Уильям судорожно повернул голову, щурясь от боли, и увидел, как его -

_спутник? враг? нет; он не хотел, чтобы Уилсон был врагом; он сделал бы все, чтобы..._

\- как Уилсон прыгнул на черную тень, когти во тьме, ползущую по земле к костру, и с силой впечатал остатки подошв в снег, разбрызгивая его.

Тень отдернулась, как настоящая рука.

\- Уильям! Вторая! Они погасят костер!

Уильям бездумно глянул вниз. Музыка резала его голову изнутри. К изрядно притухшему костру с той стороны ползла вторая рука-тень.

Может быть, ему это только казалось. Мир стал зыбким; он трясся и подрагивал; красная и черная дымки смешивались, как карты.

Он больше не знал, где правда и где вымысел - он понял, что никогда этого не знал, но только сейчас осознал это по-настоящему отчетливо. Все ходы были равно неверными; и все, скорее всего, вели к провалу. Он потерялся; растворился в тенях и пыли. Просчитать стратегию было невозможно. 

_\- Значит, можно просто выбрать то, что больше хочется, Макси. Фокусы - это расчет, а магия..._

Уильям почти упал, отшатнувшись влево, огибая костер и наступая на теневую руку. 

Музыка резанула по ушам напоследок и на краткий миг прекратилась.

Уильям посмотрел на Уилсона. 

Он знал, какой путь выберет.

В это мгновение когти, метнувшиеся из тьмы, сжали огонь костра, как сердце, и он погас.

Повисшая тишина была абсолютной; в первое мгновение она показалась блаженством, и Уильям даже был ей благодарен - он снова мог мыслить. 

А потом Уилсон почти взвыл:

\- Огонь! Что угодно - надо разжечь огонь!

Огонь они зажигали при помощи кремня; у обоих в карманах лежали наготове нехитрые приспособления для этого. Но что поджечь? Тьма вокруг, казалось, просто не просто тьмой, отсутствием света; это было отсутствие мира.

Свистящий порыв ледяного ветра, пронесшийся вплотную, обдал запахом пыли.

Во тьме сверкнули искры; раз, другой - в доброй полдюжине шагов вспыхнуло крохотное неверное пламя, осветившее замотанный тряпками жилет Уилсона, его подбородок с черной щетиной и дрожащие руки: одна в "рукавице", вторая - без. 

\- Сюда, быстрее, надо найти что-то, что...

Уильям шагнул к нему, и в тот же миг что-то пронеслось вплотную к его спине, ледяное и шипящее.

Он прыгнул вперед, к свету, огонек вздрогнул; Уилсон стащил вторую рукавицу и бросил горящие остатки внутрь. Пламя разошлось сильнее. Но они оба знали, как быстро оно погаснет.

Уильям судорожно поискал взглядом кострище - там должны были остаться поленья, но в неверных тенях на земле ничего не было видно, а на счету было каждое мгновение. Он попытался нащупать остатки полена ногой - костер был где-то здесь...

\- Держитесь на свету, оно...

Уильям запнулся обо что-то; это "что-то" упало с характерным звуком.

\- Ваш рюкзак!

\- Отлично!

\- Нет, он же...

\- Без света он нам больше не понадобится!

\- ...не разгорится.

Рюкзак обдавало снегом на всем пути сюда, в "лагере" он стоял на ветру с моря, а теперь еще и упал в снег; он был слишком влажным снаружи, чтобы огонь занялся, и слишком надежно увязан сверху, чтобы пропихнуть догорающий клочок внутрь. В последних вспышках Уилсон сунул умирающий огонек в открытый внешний карман, где лежала сложенная квадратиком карта.

Несколько мгновений во тьме были страшными, но потом карман рюкзака осветился изнутри, словно лампа, и ткань медленно, с неохотой начала уступать огню.

Уильям и Уилсон переглянулись и одновременно схватились за рюкзак, пытаясь и спасти как можно больше его содержимого, и, не потушив огонь, перенести его на костровище, бывшее, разумеется, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки - как можно было его пропустить?

_Если только оно тут и правда было, когда пришла тьма._

_Потому что во тьме есть только пыль... и они._

Но тьма не желала рассеиваться. Огонь не мог ее разогнать.

_Слишком много крови и дыма._

Нет... просто нужна еще пара мгновений.

В неверном свете заново разгорающегося огня Уильям посмотрел на Уилсона, - тот неуверенно, словно на пробу улыбался, собираясь что-то сказать, его фигура единственная не размыта в дыму вокруг, не тронута красным маревом, - и почти улыбнулся сам.

Его сердце пронзил ледяной холод, мгновенно растекшийся по каждому кольцу кольчуги и замкнувший его в свой панцирь, и всякое движение застыло; казалось, даже кровь остановилась, замерзнув в венах и артериях. 

В красном дыму он видел, как Уилсон ударил что-то черное, висевшее в воздухе рядом, топором, и оно разошлось под лезвием только для того, чтобы собраться в само себя вновь - отвратительное, аморфное, но живое, ощерившееся зубами и когтями.

_Тьма._

Уильяма швырнуло на землю; новый удар был даже хуже предыдущего. Он перевернулся на спину, молясь только о том, чтобы не задеть едва разгоревшийся костер - если тот снова погаснет, они погибли.

Тот горел ровно и стойко, но огонь его не было похож на привычный - он казался призраком настоящего пламени, полупрозрачный и бесплотный, неспособный справиться с тем, что творилось вокруг.

Тени столпились над Уильямом; их вытянутые, бесформенные фигуры смыкались вверху, как кривые стволы елей, сливаясь с тьмой.

_Зубы и когти._

Нет.

Уильям сжал ятаган и вскочил, вскидывая клинок - тот прошел через что-то, похожее по плотности на воду, и вокруг стало чуть-чуть светлее.

Уильям, рыча, обернулся. Мир трясся, как безумный - не так, как когда его сокрушал олень-циклоп; сотрясалась изнутри сама его основа; казалось, он сейчас рассыпется в пыль.

Ледяные когти ударились о кольчугу, но уже не могли сделать ее холоднее, скользнули по пальцам на руке, державшей ятаган, но из пореза выпало только несколько капель крови.

Тени?

И только?

Это и есть та жуткая тварь?

\- У меня тоже есть тень, - сказал или подумал Уильям в холодном, как зимняя ночь, безумии и ярости; он не слышал своего голоса. В призрачном белом свете костра его тень взмахнула тенью меча.

В ее руках он казался настоящим.

Визг теневого ятагана раздался с двух сторон сразу; зубы и когти из тьмы сошлись с металлом и плотью себе под стать.

Уильям прыгнул вперед, рассекая третью тень, атаковавшую Уилсона - вовремя; когти метили в горло и почти дотянулись. 

Они встали спина к спине, сжимая оружие и оглядываясь в поисках противника; клубы дыма сгущались вокруг, предвещая новое появление теневой дряни.

Но мир мигнул - тьма на секунду сменилась серой пылью - и собрался вновь, выталкивая вперед абсолютное отсутствие.

Нельзя было сказать, что оно было черного цвета - ничего не имеет цветов.

Раздался свист ветра.

Это не были тени.

Мир клубился вокруг черным дымом, пульсируя и обрамляя пустоту; Уильяму показалось, что в этом безумии и тряске виден знакомый силуэт.

\- Чарли? - севшим голосом прошептал он.

Он не помнил ее как следует, он знал о ней так мало; он не знал 

_не помнил_

даже того, что именно он сделал - что именно _они_ сделали, и кто из них сделал первый шаг, и кто окончательно увлек их обоих в бездну.

Возможно, это было уже не важно. 

\- Ч... Чарли... это... это я, Уильям... это я... Максвелл.

Пустота не медлила ни секунды.

Уильям с тупым отчаянием осознал, что если это и была - _когда-то_ была - девушка, которую он едва помнил и которой так хотел помочь, то теперь от нее ничего не осталось.

Ее больше не было.

А у него был только шанс не повторять своих ошибок.

Удар, возникший из ниоткуда

_и бывший ничем_

отбросил Уилсона в сторону, дальше от костра, протащив по земле и ободрав со спины всю ткань, как ножом. Отросток - рука? лапа? _часть?_ \- твари возникла рядом, оставив первую добычу, и сомкнулась вокруг. Уильям собрал последние силы и с диким воплем протащил ятаган снизу вверх, нанося пустоте как можно большую рану - кровь из его рассеченных пальцев парила вокруг кровавыми клочьями, как дым, и мир разваливался на глазах.

И основа его водопадом пыли обрушилась вниз.

Когда Уильям очнулся, занимался рассвет. Костерок каким-то чудом дожил до этого момента: огонь упрямо доедал остатки полена.

Он чувствовал себя очень плохо, но уже привык к этому. Больше его занимало то, что кольчуга испарилась, оставив на его одежде слабый темный отпечаток колец.

Ятаган остался нетронутым. Уильям по-прежнему сжимал его в руке.

Слабо застонал лежавший рядом Уилсон. Уильям с трудом смог сфокусировать на нем взгляд; мир вокруг стал более светлым, но не более устойчивым, и красная дымка все еще мешала смотреть.

\- Жить будете, - сумел сказать Уильям через мучительно долгое время, пока он смог собраться с силами, чтобы проверить состояние Уилсона. Рана на спине оказалась не такой страшной, как он думал - Уилсону повезло даже больше, чем когда-то давно, в первый раз; по крайней мере, шрамов этот случай ему особенно не прибавит.

\- Стена, - прохрипел Уилсон. - Обелиски.

Уильям оглянулся.

Черные камни, преграждавшие им путь еще вчера, исчезли. 

По ту сторону, за запорошенным нетронутым снегом перешейком, который они закрывали, тянулась саванна.

***

У них больше не было карты, и они ориентировались только по солнцу и своей памяти - забавно даже, на сколькое способна память, думал Уильям. Расчеты Уилсона оказались верны. На двенадцатый день саванна стала неровной; тут и там попадались холмы и провалы, расщелины и овраги - сперва мелкие, а потом все глубже и глубже, словно земля здесь сотворила себя совсем недавно.

Но они оба слишком хорошо знали, что без помощи здесь не обошлось.

Эти складки искореженной земли были обитаемы. Жизнь прогрызала себе дорогу, и они двое - часть цепи, часть жизни, - снова ловили кроликов и птиц, собирали обильно росшую траву и выкапывали закостеневшие дикие корнеплоды. Уильям снова чувствовал себя сытым вечерами. Их костры были яркими и теплыми, а когда им казалось, что тепла от огня недостаточно, они грели друг друга. Уильям смотрел на небо - солнце как будто стало задерживаться там чуть дольше.

Пробираться к цели становилось все труднее и труднее. Им приходилось преодолевать одно препятствие за другим, теряя время - исследователи во льдах, покоряющие торосы за торосами.

Скотт тоже терял время, думал Уильям, подкидывая на плечах новый рюкзак из травы. Точнее, иначе его рассчитывал, двигаясь по пересеченной местности. Он мысленно увеличивал время их путешествия, но знал, что каждый час и каждый день приближал их к цели, и от этого у него прибавлялись силы.

\- Вот оно, - сказал наконец Уилсон, первым влезший на острый гребень и повернувшийся, чтобы протянуть Уильяму руку. - Видите? Вон там.

Уильям видел.

Земля впереди превратилась в сплошное месиво - наросты, вставшие почти вертикально, и трещины, многие из которых, должно быть, уходили в самый центр этого мира. А там, дальше, виднелись такая же искореженная, бело-фиолетовая клетка шахматных полей.

На то, чтобы добраться до первой клетки, им понадобился почти весь день и четыре веревки - весь их запас; три из них они вынуждены были оставить там, где привязали.

Последнюю сотню ярдов они шли по костям - земля, разорвавшаяся и сдвинутая вновь, сдавила выбеленные зимой каркасы грудных клеток, вытянутые рогатые черепа и тяжелые берцовые кости. "Это бифало", - мирно сказал Уилсон, шагая между ними; землю пятнали длинные тени, и Уильям поднял голову, рассчитывая увидеть на пригорке рядом несколько наклонившихся, мертвых стволов елей, но вместо этого увидел гигантские, толстые и белые загнутые ребра.

Череп нашелся дальше - они прошли под ним, как под аркой, и съехали по обледеневшей верхней челюсти. С земли зубы оленя-циклопа казались острыми обломками мраморных колонн.

Возле черепа Уильям почувствовал страх; он был с ним давно, но теперь, смешанный с нетерпением и едва отличимый от него, завладел всем его существом. Он всегда боялся, что платформа пропала, - боялся проделать весь этот путь и не найти ее.

Уилсон дотронулся до его плеча. Его пальцы подрагивали.

Наверное, он боялся того же.

\- Поверить не могу, - сказал он очень тихо. - Уильям... не могу поверить.

Впереди, прямо за гигантской трещиной в мраморной земле, окруженный провалами со всех сторон, пересеченных лишь тонкими перемычками - упавшие стволы елей, обломки колонн, жалкие куски разбитых плит, - в остатках света заходящего солнца тянулся к небу силуэт недостроенной конструкции.

Отсюда она и правда походила на дверь.

Позади что-то заскрежетало; мелко задрожала земля.

Уилсон сжал его плечо и что-то рявкнул. Уильям оглянулся - месиво костей за ними подрагивало, оборачиваясь черной дымкой, приподнимаясь, с усилием выпрастываясь из земли - половина саванны вновь начала приходить в движение.

\- Боже мой... Соберите дверь, Уильям, я его... их... его отвлеку!

Топор вновь очутился в его руке; Уильям, скинувший рюкзак и лихорадочно шаривший в нем в поисках металлической картофелины, попытался остановить его окриком, но понимал, что это бесполезно. Уилсон делал то, что хорошо умел делать, и Уильям, как ни боялся, но верил ему.

Пришла пора и ему сделать то, что он умеет.

И на этот раз это и правда должен быть самый лучший фокус.

Он боялся, что не сумеет прикрепить последнюю деталь; он боялся, что упадет вниз, что хрупкие перемычки обрушатся раньше, чем даже он проберется по ним, не говоря уже об Уилсоне, оставшемся где-то позади.

Но они выдержали.

На платформе было на удивление тихо. Казалось, все звуки - а с тем, что творилось сзади, их должно было быть немало, - просто исчезли.

На самом краю лежало радио - палка стала короче в несколько раз, но сам приемник выглядел целым, и Уильям даже не удивился этому.

Это ребус, подумал Уильям, подбирая приемник и глядя на магические символы, переплетавшие детали. Головоломка. Одну такую он уже решил когда-то, а в фокусах тренировка, память тела, бывает важнее прочей памяти.

Он поместил последнюю деталь в выемку в центре и с усилием нажал, смещая ее по линии влево, к крупному символу, похожему на букву "М". Мир вокруг вновь вздрогнул

_основа_

но Дверь оставалась безмолвной и неподвижной.

\- Давай же, - воскликнул Уильям в отчаянии. Он оглянулся - в небе и на земле позади творилось что-то безумное; дым мешался с костями; он искал взглядом маленькую черную фигурку с топором.

\- Давай, давай...

Каждая секунда промедления могла стоить жизни Уилсону и ему самому - чудовище из костей и дыма, порождение сплошной поломки, болезненное и неправильное, не остановилось бы на одной жертве.

Но и эту одну Уильям не собирался допускать.

\- Капитан Скотт вернулся домой, - пробормотал Уильям, в кровь обдирая пальцы - детали перемещались с усилием, застревая на каждой линии, короткая палка приемника не желала двигаться вместе со всеми. - Он вернулся.

Он силился сосредоточиться; дать своим рукам вспомнить.

_Самый лучший фокус._

Сан-Франциско, думал он отчаянно.

_Концентрированное желание, сжатое до предела_

В его мыслях вновь мелькали переулки и тупички - теперь он знал, что и в самом деле видел их когда-то. Мир без страха.

_Собранность с другим вектором_

Мир без голода.

_Требование_

Спасение. Выход.

_Приказ._

Он сунул в шляпу обе руки, ухватился за ее изнанку и потянул.

Дверь осветилась.

\- Быстрее! - крикнули совсем рядом, и Уильям едва не оглох - звуки вернулись все разом.

Мир вокруг умирал.

И он не собирался умирать тихо.

Дверь, перед которой Уильям сидел на коленях, разверзлась, растягивая пространство: рамка из грохота и света. Последним прыжком Уилсон достиг платформы - левая рука висела кровавой плетью, топор и рюкзак исчезли, - мраморная перемычка обвалилась почти у него под ногами.

\- Уильям, вы...

Уильям Картер, фокусник, схватил мир за уши и выдернул его, вскидывая вверх, показывая грохочущей толпе.

***

Уильям моргнул. Платформа и Дверь куда-то исчезла вместе с дымом, остатками шахматных полей и обломками. Вместо них перед глазами было синее небо без единого облачка, обрамленное прямоугольниками стен. А под пальцами - Уильям сжал и разжал их; ему показалось, что рука реагирует слабо, будто затекла, - он чувствовал что-то твердое и холодное. 

Городская мостовая.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел направо, отметив мусорный бак и низ пожарной лестницы чуть дальше - он так давно не видел чего-то подобного, что эти простые вещи показались ему режущими глаз.

Рядом с ним лежал Уилсон - его лицо было бледным, но он дышал. Дрогнули веки; Уилсон открыл глаза и на секунду замер.

Потом он выдохнул и произнес очень тихо, будто не веря себе:

\- Мы это сделали. Уильям, вы... мы выбрались.

\- Мы выбрались, - повторил Уильям механически. Сил встать у него сейчас не было.

Это Сан-Франциско, отметил он так, как отмечают давно известный, впитанный с кровью факт. На той из стен, что держала на себе пожарную лестницу, он увидел табличку-указатель. "Патроу-сквер".

Судя по солнечному свету - видит бог, он как следует научился узнавать время по солнцу, - была вторая половина дня.

"Почему вокруг так тихо", - подумал Уильям. Сан-Франциско ведь такой большой город... он едва ли даже засыпает, а уж сейчас жизнь должна кипеть.

Он приподнялся на локтях, жадно осматриваясь - хоть один человек, хоть одна машина, хоть...

Улица, на которую выводил "сквер"-тупичок, была пустынна. Над пустыми магазинами, видимыми с этого места, висели вывески - парикмахерская, прачечная, мелочная лавка, дешевый ресторанчик с итальянским названием - Уильям бывал там, смутные образы всплыли в его памяти, но он не помнил, как этот ресторанчик назывался целиком.

И не мог рассмотреть сейчас.

Все буквы названия покрывала паутина, расползшаяся от большого паучьего кокона, стоявшего на мостовой и почти достававшего до вывески.

Уильям откинулся обратно, почти упав, и почувствовал, как Уилсон нашарил и сжал его руку.

\- Мы выбрались, - сказал он еще раз. Его улыбка была ярче и светлее, чем огонь костра; он смотрел только на Уильяма.

Тот глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь сказать о том, что увидел, прямо сейчас; его пальцы сжались в ответ, чувствуя не асфальт, а чужое тепло.

Или через пару секунд. Хотя бы через пару секунд. Чего стоят пара секунд в дне первом для таких выживающих, как они?

Они лежали навзничь на мостовой в городе тихом, как смерть, и держались за руки.

Один. Два.


End file.
